Harry Potter and A Slytherin Love
by Yih
Summary: COMPLETE! SLASH HPSS: Two years after defeating Voldemort and going off to master DADA, Harry has returned to Hogwarts to teach DADA and renew the relationship that Snape ended. But things have changed and new dangers await for the Boy Who Failed!
1. Fast Forward

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more!  
  
1: Fast Forward (May 9, 2003 to May 14, 2003)  
  
He was looking forward to seeing Harry for the first time in more than two years. A part of him found it utterly ironic that in the course of the five year war against Voldemort that he and Harry had gotten to be extremely close. Then again, another part of him knew that they understood the pull of darkness and the struggle for the side of light. Because of his dark mark and Harry's scar, they shared the same pain and torture at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
It was once they came to that understanding that they became an unstoppable force against Voldemort, finally toppling him from power after a devastating war that had dragged on for years. The lost of a generation had weakened the wizarding community to the degree that even though the main dark power had been defeated, others had popped up to take advantage of the open wound. That was why Harry was returning to Hogswart.  
  
Not only could he teach the next generation, after all his entire life had been defense against the dark arts, but also it came as a perfect cover for him to stay near the Order. It was the same reason he had stayed. Very few people knew of their combined involvement in bringing Voldemort down. To the wizarding world, the Boy Who Lived had been a great disappointment for his seemingly lack of involvement.  
  
Those fools, Severus thought harshly. The great Harry Potter had certainly lived up to the lofty expectations everyone had for him. Yet because of Harry's insistence, his name in the operation that had brought down Voldemort had remained a secret to everyone but Severus, Dumbledore, and Draco. To anyone outside of those three, Harry was a person of unbelievable potential who had squandered it all away when he decided to stay at Hogswart as an assistant to Snape.  
  
No one had been more disappointed in him than Ron Weasley. That Weasley boy had accused Harry of not living up to his Potter name. Who else was suppose to lead the charge against Voldemort other than the Boy Who Lived? It was after that tirade that Ron had asked Harry to join him when he went to test to become an Auror. When Harry refused, Ron vowed never to speak to such a traitor as Harry had seemed to become.  
  
At least that was what Harry and Dumbledore wanted everyone to believe. What better what to make the archenemy let down his guard than to think that Harry was leaning toward the dark side? It was made only more believable in how close he and Draco became. That and that he had started assisting Snape with Draco. That hadn't been what Ron or Hermione wanted to accept, since it was a well supported rumor that Snape and Malfoy were Death Eaters.  
  
The plan had been brilliant, Severus had to admit as Voldemort had gone from actively trying to destroy Harry to wanting to recruit him. There had been times that he hadn't known if it was that Harry had brilliant acting skills or that he had really been tempted. Severus didn't want to know because he was afraid of how much he and Harry shared.  
  
When Harry had left, he had been mixed between relief and disappointment. After all, they had started going into a deeper relationship that wasn't about mutual satisfaction. It made him wary and afraid, yet excited and anxious. Harry was the one person that understood him and accepted the way he was without any judgment. Even more, he appreciated the way he was. He didn't expect him to change.  
  
"How long have you been waiting for him, Severus?" asked Albus kindly as he came to stand by the Potions Master's side. It went unspoken between them, but Severus knew that the Headmaster knew about the casual relationship his two best covert specialists had shared.  
  
Severus shrugged. "Not long," he answered. It was true, he hadn't been waiting long for him here, but ever since Harry had left him he had been waiting for him to return. "He's about to arrive, isn't he?" He tried to keep his nerves out of his voice, but he didn't think he succeeded.  
  
Albus nodded in confirmation. "He said he was going to come about this time." For a few long moments, they stood together in companionable silence before the Headmaster mentioned offhandedly, "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be returning here."  
  
Turning to Albus with a surprised look, he let the words sink in then made a response, "Why do you think that?" Immediately after he said the words, he knew how foolish they were because somehow Albus always knew everything that was a concern to him. Of course, Harry was a huge matter of interest for him.  
  
The twinkle of amusement in Albu's eyes was unmistakable. When Severus saw his he groaned, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. Nothing would. "You have a choice you know." That caught Severus's full attention. "You know he left because of you and because of you he's returned."  
  
Severus interrupted him before he could continue, " Albus Dumbledore, there are reasons why, it's not only my decision." No, it was not indeed. There was the huge question if Harry was even still interested, since he had pushed him away for his own good. The problem was he didn't think that it was.  
  
"Isn't it Albus? I believe Harry left because you weren't willing to pursue a deeper attachment to each other," Dumbledore stated softly. "What valid reason could there be? He isn't a child, Severus. He has never been a child, not ever. And don't even bother protesting to me how others will talk. When have you ever cared about public opinion?"  
  
"I don't," Severus acknowledged, noting that the Headmaster was in one of his rare easy to understand mood. "But what about Harry? He has enough to deal with the 'not seeming to live up to the Boy Who Lived' image. If he's with me, a Death Eater that will only cause the gossip to be even more ferocious."  
  
"You are making excuses," Albus responded calmly. "Reasons that you are trying to believe. If Harry had wanted public approval, he would have never made the agreement to be part of the Order with the stipulation that his part was kept strictly confidential."  
  
Severus knew that the words Dumbledore had spoken were true as much as he didn't want to admit. Two could play the game of deaf ears, but it wasn't often that Albus . "I'm too old for him," he whispered hoarsely. "Merlin, Albus, I'm old enough to be his father."  
  
The Headmaster looked unperturbed. "Harry is old for his age. What is most important is how your two souls meet each other halfway. I, honestly, would like Harry to have a relationship with a girl his age. Yet, that will not be. He's too old for his age; he needs someone that understands him and sees him as Harry. That's you. Besides, you badly need someone that sees you as Severus. Harry does."  
  
~ (2 years ago)  
  
It had been another long day teaching incompetent students that didn't have the capacity to fulfill his expectations. Not many could. Only a handful of students had done that. Only one had exceeded them. That particular former student was approaching him now after having poured them both a generous portion of brandy.  
  
In complete silence, they both slowly savored the brandy. While to everyone else the lack of noise might have been unnerving, but to them it spoke volumes of how comfortable they were with each other's presence. The need for small talk was unnecessary for them. Severus was grateful for that. Yet, he knew that they needed to talk because he'd made up his mind.  
  
This casual relationship between them had to stop. Severus thought once Voldemort had been defeated that the harsh stories against Harry would die, instead they only got worse. As they worsened, he'd resolved his will to pull away from Harry. It was for Harry that he was doing this; it'd be better for him not to be more closely associated with the Death Eater than he already was.  
  
"We need to talk," he stated emotionlessly. When he felt Harry's eyes focus on him, he forced himself to say the words that needed to be said. They needed to be said swiftly so that Harry did not have the chance to interrupt him. "This has to end. I know that you want to take the relationship further, but we cannot. When we entered into it, it was because of mutual gratification. That is no longer the case. It doesn't mean we have to end our friendship, but friendship is as far as it will go."  
  
He expected Harry to bombard him with questions, but he didn't. Instead he stood there staring at Severus steadily, waiting for him to see if he had anymore to say. Severus did. "I know that you think you love me, but you don't. Dependence and understanding has lulled you into thinking that we belong together; thus, that has made you believe that you love me when you don't rely on me anymore, that will change and the feelings will fade. Do you understand Harry?"  
  
He was hoping beyond hope that Harry didn't notice the bullshit behind his reasoning, while a thread of it was true--- most of it was concoct nonsense, but filled with enough reality to make it believable to a person not thinking clearly. It almost convinced him. But the problem with him was that he didn't fall into any belief wholeheartedly, yet that was precisely how Harry was. And he saw it was working.  
  
Throughout his entire explanation, Severus had maintained contact with Harry, which allowed him to see that aching grief that flared up in those brilliant emerald orbs. He had to force himself to stay rooted where he was when Harry moved suddenly to him. He didn't know what he thought that Harry might do, but he wasn't expecting Harry's soft lips to part and for Harry to run his fingers through his thick black strands to pull his face down to kiss him.  
  
The passion between them was a fire that never stopped burning once they had fed the initial flames. It was no different now. Vaguely at the back of his mind he remembered shoving Harry against the wally and peeling the dark crimson robes that shielded his body from his touch. It was when his hands caressed Harry's sinewy nakedness that he remembered what he had been intending to do and having sex was one of the must nots on the list.  
  
Dragging himself off of his lover, he collapsed into a nearby chair and croaked out in a voice that struggled with unfulfilled desire, "Leave now. Please go."  
  
Harry bent down to pick up his robes and looked like he was going to leave without saying a word. That was too much optimism on Severus's part because when Harry got to the door, he turned around and whispered hoarsely, "It was never about gratification. Never, Sev."  
  
No, it hadn't been. It had been so much more, and becoming even more than that. That was what he was afraid of. That couldn't happen. He wasn't good enough for Harry. It did surprise him somewhat that Harry had left without a fight, and yet he was pathetically glad he had. If Harry had resisted, he would have caved in and admitted to the young man how much he needed him by his side.  
  
Sinking down to his knees and dragging his fingers through his hair, he rested his forehead dejectedly against the wall. It was only after Harry had left that the regret poured through into his consciousness. He had suppressed it well enough to prevent it from stopping what he knew he had to do. Yet it wasn't enough to stop his sense of loss because Harry was the one person who accepted and understood him for who he was.  
  
~ (present)  
  
"Draco!" Albus exclaimed in a high enough and enthusiastic enough voice to draw Severus from his reflections. "What a pleasant surprise, I didn't--- Harry!" That was all that Albus said before hugging Harry with welcoming arms. "It's so good to see you both! I didn't know you two were arriving together."  
  
There was little the Headmaster didn't know, and Severus was certain that Albus had known about Draco. "Draco's been living with me for the past year. He had no place to go, and well he decided to come with me back to Hogswart. With Death Eaters around still trying to gather what's left of Voldemort's power, it'd be a good thing to have two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. After all," he remarked with a wry smile, "he's one of the few that is capable of dueling me. What better way to prepare students than a dueling club?"  
  
If anything the twinkle in Albus increase its sparkle at Harry's suggestion, but all Severus noticed was that Harry was ignoring him. Any thoughts of a joyful reunion brought about by Albus's words of advice were crushed. He berated himself since what could he expect when he had pushed Harry away? Welcome him with open arms like Albus? Of course not, it anyone should know how Harry had hardened and toughened up over the years--- it was him.  
  
Besides that Draco seemed particularly close to Harry, even more so than those many years back when they'd become close mates because of their shared circumstances. What was even more of a cause of concern was that Draco had been living with Harry for the past year. The twinge of emotion he felt was not something he'd felt before, which was why it took him a while to recognize that it was jealousy.  
  
Obviously his tormented thoughts of hurting Harry had been pointless since Harry had someone else he was with. how foolish it was for him to think that Harry had been brooding around for the past two years like he had done! Harry might never have been a child but that didn't mean he had the capacity for emotions that ran so deep that they could never be expelled.  
  
When Draco had joined the conversation, grabbing both Harry's and Albus's attention, that was all Severus was willing to take in his fury. Angry at Harry for not lingering in the pain he'd caused him. Mad at himself for letting the pain linger all these years when he should have moved on like Harry had so visibly done. Like Harry had so easily done without regard to him.  
  
But why have any concern to him? You pushed him away, his annoyingly accurate inner voice accused. He wished that the stupid voice didn't have to pop in the most untimely of circumstances. He knew he'd pushed Harry away. For Merlin's sake, that was what he'd intended to do! But two years later, he was not so sure anymore if what he'd done then was the right thing. Not sure in the least bit.  
  
Seething in his jealousy, he blindly made his way to the dank comforts of his dungeons, ignoring his inner voice that told him he was foolish for running. It annoyed him how self-righteous that voice was. How somehow it was always right. By running away like that, he basically shouted to the entire world that he still had some feelings for Harry. If he didn't, why had he run?  
  
Bloody hell! He hated feeling like a dunderhead, but he definitely felt like one now. He wasn't suppose to give Harry an obvious clue like that, that he still cared, that he still loved the boy. But he had, and his inner voice sniggered: You wanted him to know. Don't deny it, Severus, you know you wanted him to know. You want him to pursue you again because you don't want to have to admit your wrong and pursue him.  
  
He hated to admit but that damn inner voice of his was right, deadly right. Oh, he wanted Harry--- he wanted the Boy Who Lived so badly he was trembling now. Seeing him again for the first time in two years was making all the pent up lust inside of him wash over his body in wave after agonizing wave. The sardonically amused part of him was standing back away from the side of him that was succumbing to temptation and smirking at him lusting after a boy that was young enough to be his son.  
  
What kind of pervert was he? A pervert that Harry found sexy, delectable, and worthy of his love. Curse his inner voice, he thought angrily. But the voice didn't have to nag at him long to accept what it'd said this time. It was true, as much as he desired Harry--- he wasn't the only one caught up in that intoxicating feeling. Harry was too, he knew that only too well.  
  
Harry had been the one to seduce him. And he wanted, he wanted so badly for Harry to try to seduce him again. If Harry attempted even half the efforts that he had taken last time, he'd be caught in a whirlwind that was inescapable. But would Harry try? From all indications, it looked like Draco and Harry were together. As painful as it was to acknowledge, maybe Harry had moved on.  
  
The dreaded question he needed to have answer was: Had Harry stop loving him? 


	2. Back to the Past

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website:   
  
2: Back to the Past? (May 14, 2003 to May 21, 2003)  
  
Oh, he'd noticed. He knew the minute he'd arrived that Severus was there. How could he not? Just being near Severus brought all those agonizing feelings to the forefront, emotions he'd tried to keep in control. It was for the best that he'd let Severus go. The common opinion of the wizarding world was that he was a great failure, and he knew it was true.  
  
Knowing that one day he was going to fail Severus kept him from pursuing his other half even if it didn't keep him from loving Severus from afar. When Albus had asked him to return to fill the vacancy left by another incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he'd initially refused. But Albus's and Draco's combined persuasion proved too powerful to resist. In the end, they'd gotten him to accept the position.  
  
What really made him stick to his decision was when Draco had reminded him that Severus saw the real Harry, not only the surname: Potter. What were his words? "If there is one person who understands you, it's Severus. Don't bother to deny it, I know you're a hidden adamant perfectionist, more so than Hermione Granger. But you can't be afraid to fail someone because if you do you will never love. Isn't love all about risks? Risk it! You're a Gryffindor! What did we fight for? For unhappiness? Merlin, I hope not! I hope that we fought for love and happiness."  
  
On that particular night, Draco had been in fine form. The depth he'd gone was almost surprising if Harry hadn't known that there was more than Draco let other people know of. Everyone assumed that all a Malfoy cared about was a prestigious name, extravagant wealth, and immense power. But Draco was different. Those three things did matter to him, but not as much as true friendship. He had had to learn the hard way, and he certainly wasn't going to let his two best friends do something as foolish as make each other unhappy!  
  
That was why Harry had returned. Maybe Severus had never loved him, though Draco personally thought that the reasoning was that of a dunderhead. If anything, Draco had convinced him that he had to give his love a chance for himself. Besides, what Draco really thought was that Severus was afraid. Whenever Harry conversed about it out loud, he scoffed at the idea, but inside of himself he thought that maybe Draco was right. If that was the case, then all he had to do was to eradicate the fear.  
  
What was of a more overwhelming concern was if Severus thought it was best for them to be apart. Severus was notoriously a stubborn git. Convincing him that he was wrong was next to impossible. Draco bet that it'd be easier for Severus to hate Harry and then fall in love with him than changing what Severus thought was right. Yes, that was next to impossible indeed.  
  
While he was immersed in his thoughts, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Severus was slipping away while Draco and Albus sunk into a deeper conversation. Harry was only dragged out of his reflection when Albus dropped both of his hands on his shoulders to attract his attention. As always, the Headmaster knew precisely how to draw his focus to him.  
  
"Well, it's decided," Albus remarked. "There will be two Defense Against the Dark Art professors for the first time ever. But I suspect that managing the Dueling Club and overseeing any detentions with unruly troublemakers will more than keep the two of you busy." His eyes twinkled like he was hiding a secret from them. Not far from the truth if it was Dumbledore. "The arrangements of who gets what duty," he remarked, "is up to you two." After saying this, the Headmaster told them where their rooms would be, and then he took leave of them so that they could get situated in their quarters.  
  
Once they'd finished moving their trunks and things to their shared apartment, they collapsed onto the couch that was already there. "He knew that I was coming in case you tuned the entire conversation out," Draco commented. "Typical of Dumbledore, makes me think he can divine more than Trelawney can guess." Harry grinned. "Silver and crimson decorations, colors of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Luckily, he didn't use red and green together."  
  
The only answer Harry gave was a quick, barely discernible nod. It was only when Draco shoved at Harry for a verbal response that he gave him one, "Albus has his way of knowing like how he knows why I came back and why you're here. That's Albus's way."  
  
"You came back to seduce Severus," Draco retorted with a smirk. "And I came because I'm not wanted anywhere not by anyone. Dumbledore being who he is likes to pick up strays and I'm one of them. It's very flattering for my ego, I assure you."  
  
Sensing the hint of hidden depressed feelings in the undercurrent of Draco's tone, Harry tousled his friend's white blond hair until it was nearly as messy as his own. "Albus wanted you as a teacher, and I need you as a friend. To say you're unwanted by everyone is untrue. I mean if I hadn't wanted you then I never would have offered you a bed. How's that for your ego?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes upwards and shrugged deliberately. "How wonderful, I am the friend of the 'Boy Who Lived.' It's doing wonders for my self- esteem, I guarantee you." Finally shifting his eyes to pin them onto Harry's own, he drawled in a faintly mocking tone, "You're like Albus, always taking in strays. You see some goodness in everyone. You're one of the few people that gave me a chance and that sees Severus's true self." Before he got too emotionally deep, he decided to change the subject by asking, "So when do you start your pursuit of the Potions Master, and how can I help?"  
  
It was very nice of Draco to offer, this was a side of him he hadn't know that existed until they'd been forced to work together to survive. When trying to trick Voldemort to be convinced of Severus's and Draco's loyalty several sacrifices had to have been made that involved Harry. It had drawn them close, and it had caused Harry to fall for Severus and become best mates with Draco. "I don't know," he admitted honestly. "I hadn't really thought beyond getting here." He had tried hard not to.  
  
~ (2 years ago)  
  
It amazed him how calm, how steady he was when he reached Albus's study, which he found open like the Headmaster was expecting him. As he walked through the passage, a myriad of thoughts overwhelmed him. He felt rejection keenly, sadness vividly, and unwanted especially. Feelings were not unfamiliar to him, though he'd tried not to feel anything that made him too miserable.  
  
"A lemon drop for your thoughts?" Albus asked kindly and gently, his eyes gleaming with his customary good humor and sage-like wisdom.  
  
"No thanks," Harry answered, sitting down at the chair that Albus had gestured at. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, you knowing everything that happens in these walls." He attempted to smile but only ended up failing miserably. There was nothing else for him to do but to forge onward. "I've come to ask you to transfer me to a University that will expand my knowledge on Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"You are running away," Albus remarked bluntly. "You don't need to explain your actions, but I'm very disappointed in both you and Severus right now. Though I want you to stay and work things out, the decision to leave is not a bad idea. I think Severus has taken you for granted and that he doesn't want to hurt you. And you need to get away and serious evaluate the relationship to see if you really wish to pursue it. Any relationship with Severus will require long-term commitment and endless patience on your part."  
  
"An insane notion," Harry retorted with an edge, "that he doesn't want to hurt me by forcing me not to be with him when I want to be with him." He sighed tiredly with the weariness of being aged before his time. "It hurts me more when he pulls away from me, but I understand. He needs as much time to think as I do." He paused to stare levelly into Albus's steady gaze. "You have my reasons to go, so where will I go?"  
  
"There is a colleague of mine that resides in Australia that runs one of the best postgraduate facilities for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will go to him and perhaps he can teach you something new." Albus's eyes twinkled even more than they had been doing before. "That's if you don't teach him more. There's not much more you can learn unless you delve into the Dark Arts; the past give years we have drilled all our knowledge into you so that you could go against Voldemort."  
  
Harry managed a weak smile, but it faded as soon as it appeared. "So when can the arrangements be made? When can I leave? I'd like to leave as soon as possible. The longer I stay, the harder that it hurts me and the more difficult it becomes to leave."  
  
Albus nodded with understanding and gave him a reassuring smile that was meant to calm his overanxious nerves. "It will be arranged by tomorrow if possible, and the portkey will become available whenever the details are finalized. Does that sound acceptable to you?"  
  
"Thank you, Albus," responded Harry gratefully.  
  
~  
  
"I heard that you're leaving Hogwarts," Severus remarked in a casual tone that implied that he didn't care in the least bit that Harry was leaving. However, if Harry bothered to look up into his dark eyes he would have seen that the Potions Master did care.  
  
Harry nodded in confirmation and didn't bother to look up. He didn't want to because it was hard enough for him to urge himself to go as it was. He wanted nothing more than to stay, but he knew that he needed to go. "Yes, I am. I leave very soon, make my departure that is."  
  
"It'll be for the best," Severus responded. "There isn't much that you can do here anymore." As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed at how offhandedly cruel he sounded. He'd basically said that Harry was useless now that they'd defeated Voldemort, which wasn't true. Yet he didn't retract his statement because it'd be better for Harry to hate him then to linger in hope for him.  
  
Harry managed to smile barely. "Goodbye Severus. I cannot thank you for all that you've done for me." He paused and glanced away before he took a deep breath to gather up his nerve. If he was going to leave, he wasn't going to go without leaving behind an indelible impression in Severus's mind. If Severus was going to haunt him, then he damn well was going to haunt him back!  
  
Grabbing Severus by his shirt, he dragged his lover down to kiss him hard on the lips. The kiss was filled with desperate and unfulfilled desires that made Severus want to crash and burn. His legs felt like they were liquid when Harry's tongue dived into his parted lips to dance with his own tongue. Just when all his remaining resistance caved in, Harry drew away before he was tempted to shag Severus senseless.  
  
"When Draco comes around, tell him that Albus knows where I am. That is if Draco ever wants to visit me, then Albus can prepare a portkey for him," Harry commented lightheartedly. To his ear it sounded like he was struggling to maintain the tone, he hoped that it didn't sound so forced to Severus. But knowing how Severus knew him, he knew he didn't have a prayer of deceiving his beloved.  
  
While their kiss had made Severus doubt Harry's ability to let go, his laid- back mention of Draco confirmed that Harry was serious about breaking all contact with him. Half of him was glad that the bane of his existence, his weakness was leaving. The other half of him was aching for Harry, jealous that Harry wasn't cutting off ties to Draco but to him. Then again this was for the best. "I will be sure to let Draco know when he comes around."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Turning away from the love of his life was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. But he didn't look back for the fear that if he did that he'd not be able to leave. Step by step, foot by foot, he walked away from Severus Snape for an unknown period of time. Each moment brought him closer to the new path that his life would take.  
  
Pulling a purple and green spotted sock out of his pocket, he reached inside without pausing in hesitation as the portkey opened and pulled him to his destination in Sydney, Australia. The suctioned feeling had taken time for him to get use to, but he was now able to enjoy the ride as if he were freefalling. The ride was longer than normal because of the distance, but like every time he'd used a portkey--- he'd stumbled out disoriented to his surroundings.  
  
Severus was surprised to see Harry vanish into a portkey so soon after saying goodbye to him. He hadn't thought that Harry was leaving so soon, but it made the kiss make much more sense. It'd been a farewell kiss. No wonder it'd been so desperate and unfulfilled. It all clicked together for him. He thought he had time, a few days to get use to the idea. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Harry was gone, and he didn't know where he was nor how long he'd be gone.  
  
~ (present)  
  
He stood outside of Severus's rooms, staring at the snake that guarded the entrance. The snake opened her eyes and gazed at Harry with her silver slits that widened with her recognition. She hissed, "I have not ssseen you in a very long time, Harry Potter. It isss good to sssee you again."  
  
Smiling apologetically, he hissed backed at her, "I went away to ssstudy with a massster. But I am back now. Will you let me into Ssseverusss'sss roomsss?"  
  
The guardian snake seemed to consider the request for a moment before she slithered away from the door and with a flick of her tail, she popped it open. "Go in Harry Potter, Ssseverusss isss inssside."  
  
What the snake had not told him was that Severus was sitting on the couch, seeming like he was waiting for Harry to arrive, like he expected Harry to come. It was Severus that had given her permission to allow Harry entrance into his room, Harry alone. While Severus lounged there, he didn't have a doubt that Harry would show up. He prided himself in knowing his former lover extremely well. And he still did, he thought with satisfaction as Harry appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to come inside?" Severus asked in a deliberately harsh edge voice.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Severus," Harry murmured back in a vaguely amused tone. "Why did you runaway?" he queried softly in the way that he use to whisper sweet endearments into Severus's ear after they'd made love. When Severus didn't answer, Harry moved closer to him until he was near enough to touch him. "you don't normally run."  
  
"Neither do you," Severus answered bitingly. And it wasn't like Severus had seen Harry for the first time in two years and had brought back arrival. He was disgustingly jealous no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he wasn't. "Why did you come back?"  
  
Harry gave him a look that he couldn't believe that Severus was asking him that particular question. Running his hands through his messy hair, he dropped his body into the armchair. Running his hands through his messy hair, he dropped his body into the armchair that was nearby. "For you, Severus. I came back for you. Why else would I come back into Rita Skeeter's domain."  
  
"I had no idea I meant so much to you," Severus snapped. "No word from you for two years, I only knew you were all right because Albus passed me word that you were doing fine!"  
  
His eyes widened slightly in surprise because for Severus this was equal to a loud exclamation that he'd missed him. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to contact Severus, but if he had he would have caved in and come back before he was ready. Now that he was back, he was sure that he would give Severus the time he needed to acknowledge that they were soul mates. He was even ready to completely let go of Severus. At least, he hoped he was if he needed to do that.  
  
When Harry didn't make a response to him, the last visages of Severus's control snapped. Anger and frustration at himself and Harry poured into his voice as he yelled, "Now you're back and think I'm going to welcome you back with open arms because I've been deprived of your presence, right?! Come to flaunt Draco in front of me, haven't you? Well, fine---"  
  
Joy was bursting inside of Harry because Severus cared about him, if he didn't care he wouldn't have gotten angry. Knowing Severus, he would have ignored him. No, Severus's fury and sharp comments were a good sign that he cared, his Snapish brand of caring. There was only one way that Harry knew to stop Severus when he was like that--- to kiss him.  
  
Drawing Severus down to kiss him, he cut off anything further that Severus was about to say. All he did was fill the kiss with his pent up lust that had built up inside of him for the past two years. As Severus relaxed against him, Harry stopped his aggressive though passionate assault of his former lover. Instead, he softened his approach in a way designed to make the Potions Master melt into him.  
  
~  
  
THANKS to ALL my REVIEWERS! You guys were great! FF.net was doing funny things yesterday or this would have been out yesterday!  
  
@_@: Sorry about the spelling.  
  
selua: Thanks, I like the premise as well.  
  
Hogwarts Dropout: Bitter reunion turned out nice eh? I'll be adding another story soon, it's about an old and used concept taken another way ^_~, sort of. You'll see it soon enough.  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: Yay, did I describe Severus well? Good, yay! My problem is with Dumbledore, but I think the situation has gotten so far out of whack that Albus has been forced to become serious!  
  
Crazycheesecake: More will come soon!  
  
Samson: Thanks, I hope this is just as interesting!  
  
Amidalla95: Has this been posted soon enough?  
  
Misst: I love HP/SS ships as well. I'm a HP/SS & HP/DM shipper. Check my favorite stories, you may see something you like. I must confess, this is the first time I've written a slash fanfic though, I'm trying though! 


	3. Remembered Horror

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
3: Remembered Horror (May 21, 2003 to May 25, 2003)  
  
(3 years ago)  
  
"I will not let you do this. If he gets his hands on you, he will kill you," Severus growled out his concern for Harry. "You don't have to go along with everyone of Albus's hair brained schemes you know, especially if you're going to be in that much danger. Use you as bait for Lord Voldemort, is he insane? What's wrong with him?"  
  
If it had been five years prior, Harry would have bet anything that Severus would not have minded trading him to the Dark Lord if it meant that the world might be saved from the evil of Tom Riddle. What a difference a few years made, not only was Severus no longer the greasy git anymore--- he was the most important person in Harry's life. If he was to make a bold gander, he'd guess that he was equally important to Severus. Not that his lover would dare admit anything that made him vulnerable. No, he'd deny it vehemently.  
  
Which was why Harry raised his eyebrow up at this rather flagrant disregard to the 'I may shag Harry Potter every damn night but far be it to expect me to treat him differently in public' rule that was unwritten yet understood. "Nothing," Harry answered lightly, earning him another glare. "It wasn't his idea, it was mine." That gave him a rare look of shock from Severus. "Albus had a reaction not so different from your own. But Voldemort has become suspicious of you and Draco, what better way to inspire confidence by handing me over to him?"  
  
"If we let him have you, he will destroy you as soon as he gets his hands on you! He won't make the same mistake he made all those years ago. Do you think that he's going to toy with you after he's tried so hard so many times to kidnap you and kill you? Do you have a death wish, Harry? Because you know Voldemort will kill you when he lays eyes on you again."  
  
"You are letting your worry cloud your judgment," Harry responded calmly. "Voldemort won't kill me immediately because that will spoil his pleasure. He will want to torture me as long and as excruciatingly as he can for the years that he has waited for his revenge. That is Voldemort's way. We will use it against him."  
  
As much as Severus didn't want to admit it, Harry had Voldemort's way of dealing with hated enemies precisely right. Death was too merciful. Torture was much more painful and satisfying. But still how could Harry expect him to sacrifice him to the cruelty of Voldemort willingly? He knew when Voldemort was done with Harry, Harry would beg for death. He was afraid that if things when wrong that Harry would be broken beyond repair.  
  
What took Severus by surprise entirely was that Albus was allowing his golden boy to do this. Everything they'd done had been for Harry's protection--- so why the change of mind? Then again, he had underestimated how many Slytherin qualities that Harry had. True, he was a parseltongue, but what was more was that Harry had cunning and the drive coveted by Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Imperius doesn't work on me," Harry remarked to Severus's silence by deciding to further state his case. "Cruciatus I can throw off. Albus hasn't made me practice against the Unforgivable Curses all these years to let those skills sit and rust. It was to prepare me for the confrontation with Voldemort and what better time than now? He's weaker than he has been in years and when he's weak, he's even madder than he normally is."  
  
Severus sighed. Harry also knew how to twist words in a way to his best advantage, one of the many personality quirks that he must have picked up from himself if not Dumbledore. There was no bloody way he'd gotten it from his mutt of a godfather, Sirius nor that Weasley prat. Hardly from Remus either since Moony tended to be more of the actions speak louder than words type. And Hermione was too much of a know it all to be able to hide that too telling trait. Nope, it had to be him or the Headmaster and he suspected it was him.  
  
"It's too dangerous, Harry," he emphasized since this was the only argument that he had. Besides, it was a damn good one. It was a huge understatement how perilous this plan was. "You can't do..."  
  
He was cut off when Harry covered his mouth with his hand. The steady seriousness in Harry's piercing green eyes stopped his protest as he stated in a firm and resolute voice, "I must do this Severus. The more this war goes on, the more people that die. If my life will save the rest of the lives that could be lost, you know I would gladly do it."  
  
"What if it is for naught? What if it is a foolish sacrifice?" Severus snapped out impatiently when Harry lowered his hand. "What happens if we lose you and Voldemort still lives?"  
  
Harry smiled poignantly and reached out to caress Severus's cheek. "Then you move on," he responded simply. "If you lose me the war isn't over. I'm not so invaluable to the Cause nor the Order. There are others that are far more valuable." Before Harry could say anything more, Severus pulled his lover roughly against him to assault him with a kiss to shut him up. He didn't want to hear Harry say those words because somewhere in this tormenting times, Harry had become so important to him.  
  
Severus should have known that as soon as he drew away from the kiss that Harry would only continue where he left off. "Albus is the center of the resistance against Voldemort. Then there's the Weasleys that helped turned the Ministry to our Cause. Of course, there's you and Draco who provide us all the hope that we have of stopping him. I am not special; I just have good luck on my side."  
  
"You are special," Severus insisted, turning his face to brush a kiss on Harry's fingertips. "If it were not for you, people would have no hope against Voldemort. Do you know how much faith you give to them by standing still against him when he's tried for the past 5 years to bring you down? No one has resisted him as long as you have."  
  
Harry's lips curved into a mockingly amused smile instead of the touching smile that had graced his lips. "What happened to the Professor Snape that used to say that the only great about me was that Voldemort hadn't found a way to kill me? Since when did you become my staunch supporter?" He was trying to joke to alleviate the unbearable seriousness of the circumstance, but he saw from the pain that flashed briefly in Severus's dark eyes that he was going in the wrong direction. "Severus?"  
  
It's because I care about you! Severus thought volatilely but he didn't speak the words aloud. He knew there was no way he was going to change Harry's mind. He'd known when Harry had begun to speak that there was no getting around it. In that, Harry was unquestionably Gryffindor. "I can't stop you," he replied severely. "So I will just have to make sure that you're not killed."  
  
The smile wavered a bit before Harry pulled Severus's face down to his and gave him a soft, lingering kiss that was gentle enough to make it seem innocent, but Severus knew better. After all, he'd taught the dratted prat to kiss like this. The kiss deluded the senses into relaxing and when it happened, the melting fall was impossible to stop. This time Severus didn't want to stop the descent, if anything he pushed it into a more frightening and fantastic speed. He had no idea when he'd be falling in Harry's embrace again.  
  
~  
  
"I had questioned your loyalty, Severus," began Voldemort in his harsh voice before shifting his gaze to the one that stood beside him, "and yours, Draco. But now that you've brought me, Harry Potter, I understand why you had to get close enough to the boy to draw him to me." The insanely pleased smile that stretched the Dark Lord's thin lips hinted at the viciousness underneath. "I expected no less from a Snape nor the Malfoy heir." Turning his focus to Lucius, he pointedly suggested, "You should learn from your son, Lucius of persuasion."  
  
If it was anyone but Draco, Lucius would have fixated a venomous glare at the fellow Death Eater, but since it was his son he gave Draco a somewhat pleased expression. After all, Lucius had no reason to think that Draco was anything but the loyal and faithful son he'd always been. Besides, if Draco rose in the ranks and stood by his father's side in the Inner Circle, that would only make the Malfoy name rise in more prominence and power. No this was a very good thing. He almost smiled at his son.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Lucius responded in a properly submissive voice.  
  
"Now, we will need to wake Potter up so that I can begin to inflict my revenge on the boy that somehow has managed to allude me for so long," Voldemort snarled out sadistically. "Ennervate!" he exclaimed with a cruel glee as he removed the Stupefy spell that had been placed on Harry.  
  
While Voldemort was busy thinking of all the terrible torture he'd put the boy through, Severus caught Draco's eye for the briefest instance. Both of them had thought it'd been a bad, no horrible idea to bring Harry here. Even Dumbledore had, in the end, tried to persuade Harry of another plan. There was a good chance that Harry could die and that they were going to have to witness it.  
  
It made Severus's stomach crawl with horror and disgust to have to see his lover being brutalized at the hands of Voldemort. But there was nothing he could do anymore. He only had to hope that Voldemort wouldn't begin the worse of his revenge with the rest of the Death Eaters surrounding them. If it was only a select few of the Inner Circle, he had no doubt he and Draco could handle it well enough for them to Draco and Harry to escape and alert the others of where Voldemort was.  
  
Once the location was discover, they would strike. All of them were betting that Voldemort would be too insane with his rage at Harry escaping and the betrayal of his most loyal Death Eaters to be able to think properly of escaping. As the years had passed, Voldemort had grown more and more susceptible to actions that made no logical sense. It was only the maniac terror that he struck into people and his lust for cruelty that kept him where he was, at the seat of power.  
  
Harry's bright green eyes blinked open as he started to move toward Voldemort when he was struck with the Cruciatus Curse. "Crucio!" Voldemort cried out with a deranged sort of joy as Harry's face twisted in the tormenting pain that Severus knew he had to feel for a few seconds before he was able to fling it off of him. Even though Harry was able to avoid the pain, it didn't stop the Unforgivable Curse from paralyzing Harry into a statue.  
  
"Accio whip!" Voldemort exclaimed and before Severus could blink it was tossed to him. "My loyal Death Eater, you will apply the physical punishment while I continue with the mental one. I know he won't be able to feel much through the Cruciatus, but I want him to feel the whip. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Severus stated smoothly while his inner nerves were violently shaking. He thought he'd just have to watch Voldemort torture Harry, that was already excruciating. But he had never thought that he would have to apply some of the affliction as well. What was worse was that he knew Harry was going to feel this, feel this horribly well.  
  
"I know how much you despise Potter, consider this your reward all these years for having to put up with the boy," Voldemort said graciously tainted with the undertones of malice. "Just be careful not to kill him quite yet. I have many plans for this one before I allow him to depart into death."  
  
Severus had to give Harry this, Harry was right that Voldemort would want him to suffer immensely before having the mercy of death. And as much as he wanted to throw the whip away or better yet let it crack onto Voldemort's revolting form, he could not have a hope of winning against the Death Eaters that were still in the room. All he could do was crack the whip menacing in the air as if testing the strength of the vengeance tool.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," Severus responded in a properly grateful and let a note of long held delight creep into his voice. He knew and was a master of how to react to every situation. How could he not? If he hadn't perfected it, he would not have been able to have lived in his shadowy place as a spy for the side of light for the years that he had been. No, if he hadn't mastered deception he would have been dead years ago. "You honor me."  
  
That was the last thing he said before he cocked the whip up and sliced through the dreadful silence with the hum of pain that was inflicted upon Harry's thinly clothed back. It wasn't long, not even ten slashes before the robe on his lover's shoulders had been ripped apart by the vicious whip. The only one that possibly could understand what Severus was going through was Draco.  
  
It was all Draco could do not to stop Severus; after all, somehow through the years they'd been working exclusively together Draco and Harry had become good mates. If he wanted to flinch at what Severus was doing to Harry, he only could imagine what his godfather was going through. He was the only one that saw the firmly pressed lips that gave a telling sign of how torturous this was for Severus.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Voldemort shouted out at the same time that Severus's whip crashed wickedly into Harry's bleeding wounds. "Severus..." the Dark Lord commented, which gave Severus the gratifying excuse to stop the physical abuse, "the rumors of your hatred of Harry Potter have understated them."  
  
Feeling sick to his stomach, Severus surveyed the terrible damage that he'd wreaked on his Harry. His Harry? His inner conscious taunted. Yes, Harry was his, he admitted. Through his sheer power of mind, he erased whatever twinge of emotion that might have surfaced as he had studied his lover. Smoothing away any of those feelings, he let the customary mask of detached indifference settle on his pale features.  
  
"Now the real fun begins," Voldemort declared with barely concealed delight that sent a tingle of dread down both Severus's and Draco's spine. If that dreadful whipping hadn't even been the beginning, how was Harry going to get through this? How were they going to get through this?  
  
The evil smile that spread across the Dark Lord's deathly pale face was a horror to behold as he glared at the Death Eaters that stood nearby and with a flick of his wand, he threw them against the wall near the door. The action quickly told them that they weren't wanted there. Severus and Draco both mentally sighed with relief, there was no one left in the room except Lucius and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. It was better than they had thought possible.  
  
"So who would like the honor of stripping Harry Potter of his virginity?" the Dark Lord queried with an unmistakable glee. He carefully looked over each of the five occupants in the room, as if considering the merits of each of them carefully. Crabbe and Goyle were vile men but they had no brains to make their methods of brutality particularly pleasing to Voldemort.  
  
Lucius, however, was sadistic and cunning. If given the chance, he'd break the Potter boy into a shadow of his former self. An interesting option, and then there was Severus of course. The violent treatment Severus had dealt the hated boy was the more emotion that Voldemort had ever witnessed from the Potions Master, very intriguing. Lastly, there was Draco. He really ought to give the Malfoy a reward and it was a well known fact that Harry Potter was his arch nemesis. Yet at the same time he didn't think that Draco could deal out the cruelty like Lucius or Severus.  
  
Both Draco and Severus saw that Harry was still conscious, still holding on. If they waited too much longer, they weren't sure if Harry would be able to apparate away into the safety spot. With a quick shared glance while Voldemort was distracted as he planned out his torture, they withdrew their wands and they quickly stupefied Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius proved more of a challenge as he managed to disarm his son, but was quickly writhing under the Cruciatus Curse that Severus cried out.  
  
While Lucius was impeded by the agonizing pain, Draco picked his wand up and swiftly apparated to where the rest of the Order was awaiting their signal. Severus knew, knew that it wouldn't be long now before Voldemort was defeated. Things had gone too well, the followers knew better than to disturb their Master in his torturing sessions and the only ones that knew what had happened were knocked out of play.  
  
It had taken far less than a minute to disarm all those that threatened them, but that was quite enough time for Voldemort to spring into action. Since Harry seemed barely conscious, he wasn't considered a threat as he called out the killing curse with atrocious power behind the words at Severus, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Severus was fully expecting the hideous green killing curse to hit him for an excruciating moment before he died. What he hadn't thought was that Harry even had the strength to stand up, much less dive quickly to cover his body over his prone lover and take the killing curse that was meant for Severus. It was as the ghastly curse ripped through Harry that the Order portkeyed by the masses into the room and it was fitting that Dumbledore was the one that once and for all got rid of the Dark Lord.  
  
The twist was that it was light magic that defeated Voldemort forever, a simple Justice Spell that made Voldemort live through all the pain of the suffering and misery that he'd caused as it destroyed his soul. Severus had always thought that he'd take great pleasure in seeing the end of the miserable evil that had inflicted him because a stupid and uninformed choice he'd made as a teen. But he wasn't. All he felt was this sickening feeling as he felt how fragile and still Harry was.  
  
~  
  
THANKS to ALL my REVIEWERS! Just let me know do you want more of the past or the present? I've decided that this story won't be too long. I hope not over 20,000 words. My other HP/SS story will be longer: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox (watch for it! It'll be released sometime this week). Also, leaving an email gets you a chapter alert!  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: More as requested, hope this meets up with expectations.  
  
Kateri: Hehe, thanks for encouraging Harry (he needs it).  
  
Litine: Thanks!  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! I'm more worried about Harry and Severus's characterization than anything else. How am I doing there?  
  
ChristinaLupin01442: I'm glad it's cool, hope your dad doesn't spoil your reading fun heir of Ravenclaw!  
  
Melfwain: I'm glad you like this story. Then again, you might like my writing style more than anything! But anyway I promise I'll work on In Times Like These and I am!  
  
Xikum: Shagging will alleviate their sexual frustration, possible request for chapter 4?  
  
Sela: Thanks, glad you like it! 


	4. Living Dead

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
4: Living Dead (May 25, 2003 to May 28, 2003)  
  
(Not quite 3 years ago)  
  
He knew there was only one person that dared to step foot in his private chambers, one person that was foolhardy enough to risk being in his presence and entirely imprudent to trust the sake of the Order to a Death Eater--- Albus Dumbledore. He also knew why the foolish Headmaster was here, of course, it had to about Harry Potter. And he was not mistaken when Albus immediately launched into the reason why he'd intruded into Severus's privacy, "You can't keep avoiding him forever, Severus."  
  
As much as he wanted to avoid Albus, he knew he wasn't the type to back away from anything, so he lifted his head and glared at the Headmaster. For a moment, he felt like a child again but that only lasted momentarily when he saw the customary twinkle in Albus's eyes was missing. The problem was that he couldn't face Harry, not when he felt tremendous guilt. Thus, he simply did not give not a response. Let Albus think what he would.  
  
"They say the words of a lover comforts those in a coma," Albus reflected aloud. "Harry knew what he was doing, Severus. If the killing curse had hit you, you would have died. For some miraculous reason, Harry is able to survive it. When he wakes up, do you think he'll be happy to know that you never once visited his bedside?"  
  
Damn him, Severus cursed. Harry didn't deserve someone like him for a lover, he deserved so much more. There was this intense fear inside of him that Harry wouldn't wake up again, and if he did? His fingers curled up into a ball, digging half crescents into the palm of his hand. If Harry did wake up, he'd truly know how bloody ungrateful the world was.  
  
Where Was the Boy Who Lived when You Know Who was defeated?  
Post Fall of Voldemort. by Rita Skeeter.  
  
No where to be found. Rumor has it that the boy wonder, the  
golden Gryffindor had fled to an undisclosed location. Was it  
to escape the rumors of his descent in the darkness of You Know  
Who? After all, his supposed arch enemy was vanquished by the  
great Dumbledore. What is even more curious is that Draco  
Malfoy, son of condemned Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and Severus  
Snape have also conveniently been unavailable for questioning  
for the public.  
  
It is right for everyone to be suspicious and even more so when  
Malfoy and Snape aren't in the custody of the Ministry of Magic  
as everyone assumes. From reliable sources inside, word has it  
that Malfoy and Snape were never apprehended and remain at  
large. Is it safe to say that they are the conspirators that  
may very well be the Secret Keepers of Harry Potter's mysterious  
whereabouts?  
  
It only makes more sense since Harry Potter has become very  
close to the former Death Eater and the Malfoy heir. At first,  
it could have been a clever and covert operation of Dumbledore  
to make Harry Potter seem more like an ally to the Dark Lord  
than a threat, but then where was Harry when He Who Must Not Be  
Named was vanquished? It seems that the Boy Who Lived may very  
well be the next Dark Lord in training!  
  
They had absolutely no right to accuse Harry like they were doing! Severus's hands shook with his anger and indignation. If it wasn't for Harry making him swear to keep his part in the Order a secret, he would have gladly marched up to that damn Skeeter woman and given his testimony that the Boy Who Lived had lived up to all the ballyhooed expectations that everyone had for him! More than lived up to them, even to the point of outliving the killing curse for a second time.  
  
More of Severus didn't understand why Harry didn't want the public to know of his involvement in helping the Order, why Harry had allowed everyone to think that rumors that he was the Heir of Slytherin that had surfaced in his second year to run rampant around the school in his last year. Though he did have to admit that it had made Voldemort back off attacking and trying to murder Harry.  
  
Of course, that inclination hadn't lasted long when Voldemort had somehow caught onto their deception of luring Harry Potter to the dark side so that Harry could get to him. It had only been by pure good luck that Voldemort had believed that Harry Potter had enough Slytherin in him to deceive two Slytherins. What helped Severus's and Draco's case was that Voldemort himself had been misled.  
  
And... "I know what you're thinking of," Albus stated evenly. "It is too bad that Voldemort didn't fully fall for that plan, but at least we no longer have the presence of Voldemort to worry about anymore. With Harry's sacrifice, Voldemort is permanently gone. Unfortunately, all our planning to make that particularly plan work convinced many that Harry was seeking to join the Dark Lord.  
  
"And I see that you've been reading Rita Skeeter's handiwork," he continued, gesturing to the Daily Prophet that rested on the table in the center of the room. "As much as I would like the truth to come out, Harry bound me never to tell the world of what greatness he has done. He doesn't want to be a hero, he only wants to live a normal life." He paused dramatically to let the words sink in. "That is where you come in, Severus. At Snape Manor, he could live normally and peacefully behind those wards until the world has forgotten about the Boy Who Lived."  
  
Severus's eyes widened with disbelief at Albus's optimistic outlook. For Merlin's sake, Harry was in a coma indefinitely for all that they knew! And from what he'd gathered from Draco, was that it'd taken a week before Poppy had been able to erase all the scars that riddled Harry's back. As if that guilt wasn't bad enough, Draco had also informed him that Poppy said that Harry's condition seemed instable at best.  
  
What did Albus expect? For Harry to wake up tomorrow? "I see the look of skepticism on your face," Albus commented. "Come now, Severus, don't you trust me? Poppy is a good mediwitch, but she's hardly the best that there is. It has taken time, but I have managed to coerce one of my most trusted colleagues into giving us a week of his time to heal Harry. If he cannot, then I doubt anyone can. Now before he arrives, I want a promise from you that you will look after Harry and do what is best for him."  
  
"You know?" Severus managed to ask hoarsely in a choked voice.  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow that seemed to say, 'Did you think I didn't know?' "Develbee will be here by portkey in a few minutes, do I have your promise?"  
  
Why did Albus even need it? He already knew that Severus loved the boy, Severus could tell because the twinkle had returned to those gleaming blue eyes. Damn Dumbledore! Drat the man for knowing everything that happened within the walls of Hogwarts! "Yes," he snarled, but it came out halfhearted at best. "I promise."  
  
"I intend to hold you to it, Severus."  
  
~ (present) *refer to the end of chapter 2, continues off there.  
  
Usually Severus was the one in control, but this time Harry held the cards as he pulled away from him before he lost himself in the whirlwind of Severus's blatant sexual overtones. Overtones that he wanted to take full advantage of at a later date. But right now they needed to talk. It was their physical attraction to each other that had gotten in the way last time.  
  
Too busy shagging each other senseless, that they forgot that both of them needed a relationship that was more than about hopping into the sack. They both needed a meaningful connection that was to a mental level, not merely only physical especially after all the torment that they'd suffer. But Severus had been too glad to find that Harry hadn't blamed him for anything and had reveled in the renewed physical contact. He had been too happy to find that Harry wasn't disgusted at his touch after the physical torment he'd caused him to suffer through.  
  
"I understand," Harry remarked softly, "why you pushed me away before. At the time, it was the best thing you could have done for me. I don't think you did it for the reasons that I think that I needed to be away from you. You did it to protect me from public scorn, I appreciate it that, and because you were afraid of how much you feel for me when you came so close to losing me.  
  
"You were scared that I'd hate you for the pain that Voldemort forced you to afflict on me. But I would have thought that the months after the incident would have erased that from your thought. Then again, it was foolish for both of us to fall back into the old pattern without discussing the horrible incident that happened in between. That was our great mistake.  
  
"I put the blame on me more than you. I didn't recognize that I'd begun to withdraw away from you and yet cling to you like a child. I needed to stand on my own two feet instead of expecting you to take care of me. And take care of me you did when you forced me to leave to guard me against the public slander." The smile on his face was bittersweet. "I've grown up in the last two years and I don't need you to protect me anymore, but I still love you as much as I did then. Will you give me another chance, Severus?"  
  
Severus was shaking, trembling as Harry had stated everything into perfectly sensible words why they had broken apart when they should have been bound closer. But could he give Harry the answer that would make both of them happy, overjoyed beyond all joy? The fact was that if the wizarding world knew of their relationship, the nasty rumors about Harry would just start all over again. And he was damned if he'd put Harry through that torment again!  
  
"I know what you're thinking about," Harry commented nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter to me what the Daily Prophet says. You, Albus, and Draco know that I'm not the next Dark Lord looming and that's what matters to me. Nothing else does. Besides," he remarked cheekily, "I know you're dying to shag me, Sev."  
  
"You bloody prat!" Severus exclaimed with exaggerated outrage when he saw Harry's brilliant emerald eyes undress him with his studious gaze until they settled on his crotch which left no doubt that of his arousal. If he thought he was going to get a verbal response from Harry, he was sorely mistaken when all Harry did was nibble on his lower lip in that delectable habit that only made him look more seducible. "We can't," he cried out hoarsely. "If they know..."  
  
"Who said anyone has to know?" Harry whispered back fervently as he ran his hands up and down Severus's back. "You are the abso-bloody-lutely fantastic actor, Severus, the best there was to survive Voldemort. And you have to admit, all those nasty words we flung back at each other when I first started working for the Order was our special brand of flirty, was it not? I'm sure we could easily fall back into that routine, when have we ever made it obvious of our relationship?  
  
"I'm sure no one suspects, if anything they probably think that me and Draco are having a relationship." There was something that flared up briefly in Severus's eyes that Harry was surprised to recognize as jealousy. "But we aren't. Draco and I are great friends, best mates. For some reason, with the exception of Albus who always seems to know everything, no one knows about our relationship. And I know you want to think that our prior relations were a fling, something casual and used to get what we needed in a time when we didn't know what to expect the next day... but that was more than that.  
  
"I gave you everything I had, Sev. And I like to think that you gave me all that you had. At the worst, what do we have to lose if we try again? I know I'm the one that's going to be hurt more," he murmured softly. "I don't care because Draco's right. What did we fight for if not love and happiness? I do love you, Sev, and I want to be happy with you."  
  
Those words pounded into Severus hard. He had never heard Harry say that he loved him outside of the bedroom when he'd been pumping Harry into a tumultuous climax. No, when Harry had cried out those words it'd been because of passion and the moment, not because he really meant them. But as much as he wanted to deny the words now, he couldn't. The emotion behind them now had to be real love. Harry loved him. He loved Severus Snape.  
  
"You sexy bastard, did you hear me?" Harry muttered in a low voice. "I love you."  
  
"Yes," Severus croaked out, "I heard you." A long period of silence followed that, the lack of noise was more penetrating and distracting than any sound that might have disturbed the moment. Thoughts were whirling around with excessive speed, pros and cons--- positives and negatives. What to do? What to do! "Yes," he managed to give an answer. "Yes."  
  
The grin that stretched Harry's face made the regret and bitterness that had built up inside of Severus for the past two years dissipate entirely. "You know," Harry began in a slightly teasing tone, "while there's nothing I'd rather do than shag you until you collapse from exhaustion, I don't think I'm up to it after portkeying several thousand miles. Do you mind if I just hold you tonight... in your bed?"  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
~  
  
(not quite 3 years ago)  
  
"He's asking for you," Dumbledore informed him gently. It'd been like this for the past week. Harry had awoken after being in a coma for almost two months and had been asking every time he was coherent enough to think for Severus. But no matter how hard Dumbledore tried to urge Severus to go see Harry, the Potions Master stubbornly refused to go.  
  
At first, Dumbledore had feared that it was because Severus blamed himself and didn't want to face Harry since it'd remind him of all his guilt. But he knew it wasn't that that had kept Severus from goign to Harry for the past week. No, it was something more than that. The Headmaster knew that the articles that Rita Skeeter had published during the duration of Harry Potter's subsequent disappearance had ignited a rage in the usually calm and detached man that he'd never seen before. Severus cared deeply for Harry, but he wasn't willing to admit it.  
  
And even if it was, that was not even half the problem. The real problem was that Severus was convincing himself that Harry and him weren't right together, even though, from all that Dumbledore had witnessed with his keen eyes, that those two had never been as happy as when they had been together. Yet, it would take time to persuade Severus of that and what was more important was that Harry see his lover as soon as possible.  
  
"You can't keep avoiding him," he stated bluntly. "You are hurting him, Severus, deliberately. I never thought that you would cause him pain like that. Hasn't he been through enough already?" Yes, these tactics were low blows, but if it made Severus go see Harry then so be it. "He's wearing himself out waiting for you to come see him, you know."  
  
Severus let out a harsh breathe when he let the words touch his heart. He felt horrible hurting Harry, but didn't everyone see that it was for the best? Harry was a bloody golden boy, the Gryffindor hero for Merlin's sake! If he went to Harry now when Harry was weak and sick and needy, the boy would lean on him even more and those stupid articles that had started to ebbed away would start all over again!  
  
Even if no one knew that Harry's integral part in bringing down Lord Voldemort, he was still the Boy Who Lived to the wizarding world! He was the only one that had managed to bring the Dark Lord down in his first reign of terror and no one could take that away from him. And unbeknownst to the rest of the wizarding world, if not for Harry's foolhardy plan--- Voldemort would not have been defeated by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"I will see him," Severus replied sharply but not without giving Albus one of his glares of death, which of course failed to ruffle the great wizard. Not even Harry was as immune to his glares as Albus was, it annoyed him to no end that no matter what he did all the Headmaster ever did was give him a lighthearted patronizing look. At least Harry pretended to flinch when he knew that Severus wanted a reaction. That reminded him, he'd agreed to see Harry. Drat, what had he gotten himself into?  
  
Why only what you want to get into, his inner voice drawled with infinite amusement. You know that you are dying to see Harry, all you've thought about is Harry, Harry, Harry for the past weeks. It's been Harry nonstop. Just go and see the boy!  
  
Arguing with his inner voice, he found from much experience was useless. One would think as an inner voice, he would have control of it enough to suppress it, but quite contraire he had no control whatsoever. So he marched steadily down the halls to where Harry was staying in Madame Pomfrey's care. When he entered into the hospital ward, he immediately felt two brilliant emerald eyes fasten onto his form. "Albus said that you wanted to see me?"  
  
"I missed you," Harry croaked in a bare whisper. "I missed you so much, Sev."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Wow people like my Mirror story O-o and I suck at keeping two fics going at the same time. Actually this is probably a good break period for this story ^-~. I'll be back or maybe not, but since I wrote it I'm going to release it! Besides, it hints that present Sev and Harry might get together!  
  
~  
  
Melfwain: Muahahahah. Thanks. It was a good gruesome chapter. It was definitely good practice for "Mirror of Paradox"!  
  
Kateri: You're exactly right. But it does provide somewhat of details of the past and why Sev's so hesitant and scared witless.  
  
Sela: Harry's fine (as you've already read) Chapter 3 was a flashback to how they defeated Lord Voldemort.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thanks Minnie, I'm glad it was up to your expectations and I hope my other story is too! 


	5. Unknown Terror Teaching First Years!

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
5: Unknown Terror--- Teaching First Years! (May 31, 2003 to Jun 2, 2003)  
  
{present}  
  
"Oh, Merlin! What am I going to do?" Harry cried out as he rested his head against Severus's shoulder after his first day of teaching, and of course that was after teaching a bunch of first years. He'd thought it wouldn't be that bad, and boy had he been wrong. And if he expected his lover to be sympathetic, he was sorely mistaken when Severus grinned like the malicious devil that he was.  
  
"Let me guess, Draco conned you into thinking the first years would be sweet and innocent and totally susceptible to your Boy Who Lived charms and fall prey to your legendary story, am I right?" Severus drawled out with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Instead while Draco was teaching one of the older classes, you got stuck with the first year terrors. What a pity that a Slytherin out fooled you."  
  
Harry scowled at him and was about to go into his private study in the apartments they shared when Severus wrapped his arms around his sullen lover. "You could take my advice and intimidate the hell out of them," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss against Harry's neck. "It works wonders in getting those prats to behave and actually teach them something useful. As much as I hate to admit it, Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of the most practical class they'll probably ever have."  
  
Whatever response Harry would have made was forgotten when Severus started nibbling against his neck gently but hard enough to make shivers shoot down his spine. Unconsciously, Harry let out a low moan of desire that Severus equaled with a deep growl from his throat. "I want you," Severus whispered hoarsely into Harry's ear as he turned him around so that he could capture Harry's lips in a rapturous kiss.  
  
All thought of complaining about his troubles with his students faded from Harry's mind entirely when Severus started stripping off his robes and unbuttoning his shirt so that he could delicate kiss the skin underneath. Under the merciless onslaught from Severus, Harry lost his thought process and could only concentrate on the tension building up in his tight leather pants that Draco had bought for him and that Severus insisted that he wear. If Harry was capable of thinking past shagging Severus, he would have been highly amused by the situation.  
  
It'd only taken him a week to get Severus back into his bed, and not even a day before they'd made up. All in all, he was extremely pleased and relieved that everything had been healed between them. By no means were they picking things off where it'd began, but while they would have liked to start dating each other all over again--- their physical attraction and lack of gratification over the past two years had done havoc to their control. Needless to say, they tired themselves out making love to each other before they started conversing.  
  
They were certainly heading in the right direction, to Severus's bedroom when they were unkindly interrupted midway through stripping Harry of his pants. "Oh shit!" Draco exclaimed as he walked right in to see Harry's pants halfway down his legs and a half naked Severus. "Uh..." he muttered on lamely, but didn't bother to turn around as he surveyed the Potions Master and his best friend with rapt interest.  
  
It took a huge episode to embarrass Draco and seeing two guys in the prelims of shagging wasn't it. Actually, he was quite fascinated by the entire process as he considered Potions Master and his best friend to be attractive blokes. Draco wasn't one to care whether he was staring at a male or a female as long as the form was beautiful, in that both of them liked to tease him about being an utter narcissistic person. It also made Draco decidedly bisexual, which worried Severus since he knew that Draco found Harry quite good looking.  
  
"Damn," Harry moaned pathetically when Severus pulled away from him and quickly zipped up his pants for him. Despite the circumstances that interrupted them, it didn't impede Harry's hard on in the slightest. It instead made it even more painful since he knew he wasn't going to get to relieve it with either Severus sucking him off or pounding Severus into blissful surrendor. "You have such bad timing Draco!"  
  
"I second that," Severus added with wry humor, though not without a slight grimace on his face. It looked like he wasn't going to get any mind blowing sex before having to face his horrible double potion class with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. While he liked his House, his House being mixed with the Hufflepuffs was insufferable. The good willed and good natured Hufflpuffs never got one of the insults and tricks sent their way by his House. It was utterly frustrating their naive outlook of goodness from everyone!  
  
"So why are you here Draco?" Harry managed to ask with a more controlled tone than previously when he had sounded like a sex starved impotent man. "Here to bargain me into another class of hell?"  
  
Draco shook his head gracefully and went to plop himself elegantly on the couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Of course not," Draco remarked easily, "and I thought you said you wanted to teach the first years. You were quite eager last night when we went over the schedule. You would take care of the odd years and I would do the even years as well as detention so that you might spend more time with Severus."  
  
A positively evil grin spread over Harry's lips when Draco reminded him of detention. "You are a big softie," Harry commented, the grin still radiating ill intentions at his best mate. "But you'll have to get over it if you don't want to be spending every night with students that I send to you for detention. The easier you are, the more they'll make sure and the more often I'll have to send them to you! Why hadn't I thought about it before? It's bloody brilliant."  
  
Draco, instead of bothering to glare at Harry, glared at Severus. "Your influence on him isn't doing me the least bit of good," Draco muttered. "How am I suppose to manipulate him now when he's getting Slytherin aid on how to be a Snape perfect Slytherin? It use to be so easy when he was the golden Gryffindor Boy Who Lived!"  
  
Both Harry and Severus rolled their eyes upward at Draco's quite overblown whining complaints. Then again it was like Draco to exaggerate things to his own gains, at least he was perfectly willing to admit it when he did it. Draco was Draco, and yet as a Slytherin he was amazingly loyal to his friends and fiercely protective of them. If Draco hadn't been there for him during the past two years, he didn't know where he'd turn. He liked to believe he'd done the same for Draco when Draco had been branded a Death Eather like his father because of the Malfoy name.  
  
"So why are you here, Draco?" Harry asked sharply, his tone almost an exact mimic of Severus's. When Severus and Draco turned to look at him with surprise at his rather testy question, Harry glared at them and retorted, "I can't help it if he rubs off on me, and I'm sure you rub off on me too, Draco!"  
  
Draco shrugged, but there was a tiny hint of a grin on his confident face. "Well, we need to discuss the Dueling Club, you know that the Headmaster wants us to get it started as soon as possible. The problem is that we haven't even discussed it yet. Like whose old enough to be in it, how many students will we allow in, and all that mess."  
  
Harry let out a huge sigh and rested his head back against the wall with frustration emanating from his sexual irritated self. "And when do you want to discuss it, Draco?"  
  
"Right now is good," Draco replied with his eyes nearly twinkling like Dumbledore's but with a hint of Slytherin ulterior motives--- motives such as aggravating the heck out of Harry Potter. True they were good friends, great mates but that didn't mean Draco wasn't going to back off teasing and making life difficult for Harry. It'd become a way of life for both of them, and besides they understood between the two of them that it was all in good fun. "It's an off period for both of us."  
  
Harry grumbled, but bent down to pick up his discarded robe and with a quick hard pressed kiss on Severus's lips followed Draco out of the room. It wasn't long after they closed the door shut that Severus heard Harry complaining quite loudly that Draco was the absolute worse when it came to timing and that Harry was sure that Draco was enjoying tormenting him because Draco himself hadn't gotten laid in forever.  
  
What children, Severus thought. As if you weren't one yourself, his inner voice taunted him. You are as ready as Harry to shout at Draco for interrupting your shag session; after all, it is your off period too. Severus's lips flattened into a line as he mentally acknowledged his conscious was right as always. His afternoon classes were going to hell on his students. What better way to take out his frustrations than on them?  
  
~  
  
"You have really crappy timing," Harry growled for the tenth time. But Draco let him continue his complaints since if he'd been interrupted when he was all hot and bothered like Harry he would be griping even more. It still didn't make him feel sorry for his friend; it wasn't like Harry wasn't going to sleep with Severus later tonight. He figured making them wait for it a bit longer would do wonders for their lovemaking tonight.  
  
"Utterly horrible sense of timing," he muttered again as they walked into their shared office. When Draco didn't say anything, Harry sighed deeply and knew that complaining time was over. Draco wasn't falling into the bait that Harry had set for his friend. It annoyed Harry at times how often he fell into the traps Draco laid out for him, but that Draco hardly ever fell for his. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
Draco nodded and gestured for Harry to sit down. "It's not only about the Dueling Club that I want to talk to you about Harry," Draco admitted honestly. "Things aren't going to easy for you. The older students do know that you're the Boy Who Lived, once the great hero of the Light. But the younger kids only know you as the 'Boy Who Failed To Live Up To Expectations,' the golden Gryffindor turned to the Dark.  
  
"I know you don't want to terrify the students, but it wouldn't be so bad for you to make yourself someone they wouldn't want to mess around with. Seriously, if the first years are putting a twist in your pant, think of what the seventh years will do!" Draco exclaimed, a grimace marring his blond beauty. "And if you can't terrify the bunch, I'll never get a free night to find a delicious one night stand either! I will be doing too many detentions! Think, Harry, if not for yourself but for me--- you know how cross I get when I don't get any."  
  
Trust Draco to be divulging advice with relevance to his penis. If anything, Harry was amused by the whole affair. "Yes," Harry retorted wryly, "I know you get when your horniness has gone unrelieved for weeks. You are simply unbearable to be around. So who have you got your eyes on this time?"  
  
"That's the problem," Draco moaned. "There's no one here that's beautiful enough for me to shag! Well," he amended, "there's you and Severus, but with how possessive both of you are and especially him--- I don't think I could convince that me shagging you has nothing to do with anything but physical lust."  
  
Harry blinked. "Not this again."  
  
"I can't help it if you're sexy and gorgeous," Draco complained. "Though I think if you were a female, I don't think you'd be nearly as good looking. You aren't really have a pretty boyish look, yet I can see where some would say you are one." He sighed pathetically. "I'll try my luck at Hogmeade this weekend and see if I can find someone decent." He perked up. "I did find someone suitable last time I went."  
  
"You are such a slut, Draco," Harry muttered. "And stop thinking with your prick all the time, you said you wanted to talk about the Dueling Club so let's talk about it."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco responded blithely. "Here I've already drafted a parchment with my ideas for the club. Read it over and you can get back to me after our afternoon classes."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he took in the numerous feet of ideas that Draco had for the club. "Is this your thesis statement for Dueling Clubs in general, Draco? How am I going to have time to read this before my afternoon classes?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something especially if you terrify your students into listening to you and getting them to do some busy work. If I'm not mistaken," he said with an undertone of glee, "you have a Double Defense class with fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Have fun!"  
  
Harry groaned. Why in the world had he let Draco and Albus convince him to take this job? What in the world had he been thinking of? Well, he'd been thinking with his longing and desire rather than the logical side of his brain. All he'd wanted to do was to get close to Severus, and he hadn't regretted that at all. They were close again, closer than perhaps they'd ever been. Besides that, their sex life was great.  
  
~  
  
The rumors had run around the school by the time it was time to start the afternoon classes that Professor Potter was a decidedly easy teacher to pull pranks on and get away with things. It was with great anticipation that the 5th year combined class of Slytherins and Gryffindors met in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. While in some years the Slytherins and Gryffindors feud wasn't bad, this wasn't one of those years.  
  
Both houses were eager to renew their rivalry and what better way than in a class where the teacher wasn't able to control it? Quite a few students from both houses were late to class, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow at them, but he didn't say anything. The students already at their desks were getting excited. Was it possible that the rumors were understated? No professor was this easy with tardiness!  
  
Their excitement and enthusiasm came to a halting crash when Harry stood up from his chair behind his desk and began his introduction speech: "I'm sure that all of you have heard the rumors of this class being easy. You have been greatly misled. I admit, I was too easy on the first years, but they are first years. You students are fifth years and I expect much more out of you. And I certainly know that this position that I have has had many teachers that shouldn't have taught it.  
  
"That's why I need to test all of you to see which of you will need extra tutoring to get you up to the level that you need to be to pass your O.W.L.s," Harry continued firmly. "Thus, we will be having a little initiation test of sorts. I will throw hexes at you and if you fail to counterattack them and end up going to the hospital ward, then you will have to come to extra tutoring. And I won't warn you either when I'm going to attack, remember you need to always be alert!"  
  
The looks of the students were decidedly more worried and more apprehensive especially when the warning that he gave was true. "Expelliarmus!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand at the student with the most rebellious expression. The student flew backwards, hitting the wall hard as his wand was pluck from the air by Harry. "Are you taking me serious now?" All the students nodded. "You," Harry pointed to the student sitting next to the one that was disarmed, "take him to Madame Pomprey's."  
  
The look of relief that briefly appeared on that particular student's face disappeared when Harry reminded her, "Come right back after you help your friend to the hospital ward, you still have your test to pass." The girl swallowed and nodded before she quickly went to her friend and assisted his aching body. When Harry turned his attention back to the rest of the students, he saw that they all had their wands out pointed at him ready for anything he might try.  
  
"Stupefy!" This time the student he was trying to stun was ready for him and quickly put up a shield that though it didn't stop the spell gave him enough time to move out the way of the stunning spell. The person behind him wasn't so lucky as she got stupefied. Harry grinned at the boy and looked down at his roll sheet, commenting, "Very nice job, Mr. Gregory. Would you mind escorting the inattentive Ms. Lee to Madame Pomprey's?"  
  
"Thank you, Professor Potter," Gregory responded. "I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
For the rest of the class period, all of the students were on their guard even if the spell wasn't being cast in their direction. Since most of them weren't capable of casting strong enough shields to effectively deflect Harry's hexes, they often just got away or the spell bounced in a totally unpredictable direction. Either way, unless a student wanted to shrink, jelly legs, or be enlarged--- they learned to focus on what was going on around them every second they were in the room.  
  
In the end, even those that weren't efficient at casting shield charms learned from watching the better students at work. Five more students got sent to the hospital ward, but overall it was an extremely successful class. Even the Slytherins, usually critical about everything enjoyed the class. Well, it partially helped that only Ms. Lee had to be sent to get healed. They got the chance to gloat to those foolhardy Gryffindors about their superiority, what wasn't there to like?  
  
When the 5th years finally left the classroom, they weren't talking about how easy Professor Potter was but how awesome he was. Some of the Gryffindors that hadn't done as well, just well enough to get pass the extra tutorials were even talking about voluntarily going to the tutorials. After all, this was the Boy Who Lived--- who else to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts than from the only one who had survived the Killing Curse  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Well, we're definitely back to the present... for a good while now. There probably won't be anymore flashbacks to the past. I'll be doing this almost in vignette fashion now, but all of them will be related ^_~. Hope you've enjoyed this. Don't forget to check out my other story: "Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox."  
  
Remember leaving a review on most recent chapter gets you the next chapter's alert.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Sela, Quickjewel, and BELOVEDbyWAR.  
  
Xikum: Hehe, I hope the little snog session was good enough for now. Sev and Harry will definitely be seeing more action soon.  
  
Kate: Well, this story is more about Harry and Sev together than getting Harry and Sev together. My "Mirror of Paradox" story addresses the getting Harry and Sev together ^_~. 


	6. Dueling Club and A Slashy Interlude

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
CHAPTER NOTE: There is a NC-17 version, leave a review with an email to have it emailed to you. Dedicated to BELOVEDbyWAR (read the reply to the review and you'll see why!)  
  
6: Dueling Club and A Slashy Interlude (June 3, 2003 to June 4, 2003)  
  
He had read through the immense parchment Draco had drafted and while he agreed with all the points; he was sure that none of the students were willing to read all this to join the Dueling Club. So after an intense all night session following detention and tutoring, they'd finally drafted a short working version. It got the point across without putting the reaer to sleep.  
  
Dueling Club Rules  
  
Follow Dueling etiquette. Never attack anyone from behind their back. Never use anything other than magic as offense or defense. Once a duel is over help the opponent. A duel is over when the duelist is disarmed. If the duel is a standstill, the judges will decided who the victor is. A duel may not be halted except by a judge. The judges are the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. The judges reserve the right to remove any students from the club with or without reason. All participants must meet the qualifications stated below. Be a fifth year student at least. Pass a written examination testing knowledge. Pass a practical examination testing ability. All participants must sign the statement agreeing to the rules.  
  
Both of them had decided that 15 students in the Dueling Club would be plenty enough. Those students would have to keep competing to stay in the club with only the top 10 getting secured positions for a time period. They weren't really sure if the club was even going to work the way they wanted until they put up a sign up sheet.  
  
To their blatant surprise, nearly all the students in 5th, 6th, and 7th year were interested with the new club. Names covered every inch of the parchment they'd placed outside of the dining hall. When Draco and Harry had come to collect it, they had found some students waiting around to let them know they were interested in joining since the sheet was full. After taking down their names, Draco and Harry had gone to their office to discuss what they were going to do.  
  
"We could raise the numbers up to 25," Harry remarked as soon as they were alone. "But that's not even half of the number of students that are interested. But if the club gets to be too large, then just dueling will take up all our free time."  
  
"No kidding," Draco muttered. "At this rate, I'm never going to get a one night stand." He growled his frustration and ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. "I say we up the students in Club to 25 and only keep the top 20 positions locked for a month. After that, they had to duel to keep their positions and the last 5 places have to duel to keep in the club. But how are we going to decide who deserves to be in the club?"  
  
Harry glanced down at the names scrawled on the list. "I suppose we can put all the names into a hat and draw the names out. That would be the fairest since I cannot really tell by looking at the list who actually signed up first, all the names are scribbled everywhere there was space. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Draco responded. "I'll inform the students because I know that a very impatient Severus Snape is waiting for you in his rooms." He smirked knowingly. "I wouldn't want the man to get all hot and bothered like I've been. I'm sure he's about ready to murder me for keeping you late last night working on the Dueling Club, and of course your tutoring sessions aren't helping either with his pent up frustrations."  
  
Harry grinned and winked. "It isn't." He glanced at Draco and at the long list of names. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
"Go shag him before he becomes an insufferable git. Don't worry about getting away scotch free, I'll remember that you owe me one. And you know that I'll make sure that you pay me back," Draco retorted. "Now go!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that, Harry ran out of their office and straight down to the dungeons where Severus was undoubted pacing up and down the length of his bed chambers waiting for his lover. Draco shook his head and stared down at all the things that he needed to do. "Don't mention it," he mumbled. "Don't mention it, Harry."  
  
~  
  
Harry had the silliest grin on his face when he slipped into Severus's room without drawing his lover's attention. He snuck up slowly and silently until he wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and pressed an insistent kiss on the soft skin of his neck. "I've missed you," he whispered huskily. "Do you know how much I want you, you sexy snarky bastard?"  
  
The controlled pace of Severus's breathing escalated when he felt Harry's arms slide up and down his chest to undo his robes. His heart tempo increased its pounding when he heard Harry tell him how much he wanted him. Not only was everything now sensitized to Harry, all the blood that had previously occupied his brain had drained downward to his cock. He felt an unbearable burning sensation when Harry's nimble fingers undid the fastenings of his pants.  
  
It wasn't too long when he was wearing nothing more than his black silk boxers, having no idea how he'd gotten there. The things that he could think under Harry's seductive ministrations was that he'd taught the boy far too well how to seduce him and that Harry was wearing far too many clothes. Well, Harry at least should be more than half naked. He reached to unbutton Harry's leather pants, but was stopped when Harry fell down to his knees, pulling down Severus's boxers with him.  
  
Now completely stripped of all his covering, Harry grinned as Severus's straining member rose up to the occasion. "I think that you've missed me very much, Sev darling," he commented, licking the tip delicately then blowing softly, which sent shivers down Severus's spine. "Very, very much."  
  
"You bloody prat," Severus growled as he leaned back against the wall, feeling like his legs were going to turn into jelly if Harry kept on this teasing torture. "You know I want you, you know that damn well."  
  
"I know," Harry responded. "I love you, Sev."  
  
Severus drew his lover into his arms and half carried, half led him into their bedroom. When they both collapsed onto the bed, they cuddled together--- their limbs entwining in such a way that they didn't know where one ended and the other began. It was in the midst of this delightful embrace of pressing soft kisses against each other that Harry broke the moment, "Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to bond with you," Harry murmured, his lips pressed against Severus's neck where he was sucking gently. "And I don't want to hide around anymore. I want everyone to know that I'm with you be damned the consequences."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Severus questioned seriously. While outwardly he tried to appear like it didn't matter one wit what Harry was asking, inside was a different story. He was touched that Harry wanted to bond with him, it wasn't a small step--- in fact, it was a huge step for Harry to take. It was basically like a marriage proposal. The only difference was that instead of exchanging rings, they would exchange blood that would bind them together for the rest of their natural lives. And yet he couldn't let Harry do it for what bonding entailed. "You know that it can't be reversed."  
  
"I know," Harry responded. "I want this, Severus. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Severus queried with obvious reservations. "You are too young to make a decision like this. You have years of your life still to live. And I am so much older than you, if you bond to me when I die first as you know I will, it will rip you apart. Those that bond can never be separated. We will live together and die together. I cannot let you do that. I will not shorten your life. I cannot."  
  
"Don't stop me," Harry pleaded. "Don't deny me this. Severus, I love you."  
  
"Then why did you leave me for two years?" Severus snapped. "Do you know how much I missed you? Not one word from you! Not one! Oh, you tell Draco where you are and let him live with you and I don't hear anything from you! And you expect that you can traipse back into my life after two bloody hellish years? What's even more foolish is that I let you! I bloody let you back into my life and you think that after two weeks of bliss that I'm going to bind myself to you for life?  
  
"You say you love me, but you've taken me for granted these past two years!" Severus cried out his anger the past two years at Harry leaving and not sending him any word. "What's worse, we've started exactly where we left off. You still do the same thing. You do whatever you want and leave me here to wait for you. I'm tired of it, damn it. What am I? Someone that is on your beck and call, am I your slut Harry?"  
  
Tears were trickling down Harry's vibrant green eyes at Severus's outrage. He had never known what Severus had gone through those two years. But if Severus thought those two years had been easy for him, he was sadly mistaken. Those two years had been utterly miserable for him and there had been times when he hadn't know if he could go on any longer. If it weren't for Draco being there for him, he didn't know what he'd have done. He definitely wouldn't have made it and wouldn't have been back.  
  
If his love for Severus had been any less than what it was, he thought that he probably would have fallen for the soothing nurturing that Draco had provided. But in Harry's heart and his soul, he knew that the only one for him was a certain Potions Master, Severus Snape. There was no other. Couldn't Severus understand? This certainly wasn't what was suppose to happen when he'd thought up the idea on the spur of the moment to ask Severus to bond with him. Definitely not.  
  
"I... I never took you for granted Severus," Harry murmured in a barely whispered voice. "Everyday, all I thought about for two years has been you. If Draco and Albus hadn't coerced me to come back, I never would have returned. I don't know if you know but you tore my heart into two. What I said two weeks ago still stands. It was good for us to be apart. I've learned a lot about myself, and that I don't need to depend on you anymore. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. I want to be with you; I don't need to be with you. I want to be with you not because you make life bearable, but because I love you. Do you understand?"  
  
Severus closed his eyes, not wanting to even think about what Harry was asking him to listen to. Yet, he couldn't help but hear Harry's words. He was, if anything, logical. It made sense that Harry wanted him and did not need him anymore. It was nice be wanted and to be loved, but then did that mean that Harry needed Draco now? "So... do you need Draco now?"  
  
Harry shook his head immediately. "No," he answered, "I don't." He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through Severus's long black locks. "I don't need anyone to stand up to the challenges that try to press and push me down. Not anymore. I'm stronger, perhaps even stronger than I was when I stood up against Lord Voldemort, and it's all because of you. I think my decision to ask you to bond with me was hasty, but I don't regret asking you. The offer still stands and will continue to stand until you agree to it."  
  
Withdrawing his hand away from Severus, he got off the bed and grabbed his robe. "There's nothing more that I want to do than to lie down in your arms," Harry whispered huskily, "but right now I think that you need to think things over alone and make up your mind. I know you want to protect me from all that the world wants to throw at me, and now I know that you're angry about the past two years--- but I don't need you to protect me anymore and all I can say is that I'm sorry for leaving you for two years. It wasn't easy for me either. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco questioned instantly when Harry walked back into the office with a rather disheveled look on his face. It definitely looked like Harry had been shagging Severus for a few hours, and he probably had as it was close to midnight. "Shouldn't you be snogging Severus or getting ready for another shag session?"  
  
Harry collapsed onto the chair next to Draco and rested his head down against the desk like he didn't have an ounce of energy left. "We had an argument after we had sex," Harry explained. "I also asked him to bond with me."  
  
Draco blinked and then blinked again. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I thought I just did."  
  
"You gave the general happenings, but you can definitely go into more explicit details. You know I'm always ready to listen to you rant. At the very least, I get to stare at your beautiful face and hear your sexy voice."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Draco exclaimed, raising his hands in a conciliatory manner. "No need to get all upset with me." He smirked. "You don't need two Slytherins angry at you now." His arrogant grin lightened and he tilted his head slightly. "I really am serious, Harry. If you want me to listen to your problems, I will and I will try to give you the best advice that I can. After all, I can't lose you as a friend; you're the only one I've got."  
  
"He was angry with me for leaving him hanging for two years," Harry divulged. "And I'm not mad at him for being mad at me for going when he basically ended things between us, instead I'm sad that I didn't realize that everything wasn't going as well as I thought. These past two weeks have been so good, and yet they haven't been. He's brought a lot of things to my attention. I have been taking him for granted, Draco.  
  
"I assumed that he'd still be waiting after two years and now after two weeks, I've fallen back into the old pattern that he'll be waiting for me in his rooms whenever I'm ready to go back. I feel like such a bloody git!" Harry exclaimed. "How could I do that to him? I love him so much and he tells me that how can he believe me? It's true, I treat him like I don't appreciate him."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Draco mumbled in agreement. "But I don't think you intentionally intended to do that. Severus being Severus when he calms down will be able to think of the situation more rationally. Just wait. He'll come around and until then," he stated firmly, letting his eyes bear down on Harry, "you'll bloody well make sure he feels appreciated and special and all that lovey-dovey goodness!" ~  
  
Author's Note: Insightful reviews help the most. Remember, this story is competing with Mirror, the better reviews I get the more likely I am to write in this one vs. Mirror. BTW, leave a review with your email if you want the NC-17 version of this story. You're missing about 700 words ^-~. I think it's nicely R, right?  
  
Remember leaving a review on most recent chapter gets you the next chapter's alert.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: BekaJWP, Sela, Blackrose, Kat, and Kate!  
  
Xikum: Draco's so fun to write. I think I write him pretty darn well. I like him being a teasing friend, which I'm gonna show in 'Mirror' as well. I'm also thinking of doing a HP/DM version of Mirror. Hmmm... HP/DM is my 2nd favorite pairing.  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: You and Kat have the same idea about 3somes. Hmmm, I don't think Sev is the sharing type though ^-~.  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: Thanks! I try, I try! I can't let it be too much fun though, there's a bit of angst in this chapter suggested by you of course! How do you like Harry taking Sev for granted? Inspired by you! 


	7. Boyfriend Stealer and Drinking Vodka

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
7: Boyfriend Stealer and Drinking Vodka (June 7, 2003 to June 8, 2003)  
  
He must have been in a generous mood with Draco; he must have been or how else had he gotten blown into the wall with the simple disarming charm? He shook his head and took the hand that Draco offered him. Once he stood on his feet, he felt a dizzy spell take over him and if Draco hadn't been there to catch him he would have collapsed gracefully into the floor. He let Draco hold him for a bit until he felt the fuzziness in his brain clear up. "Let go."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes to slits as he refused to release his friend from his embrace. "I don't bloody think so Harry. You just collapsed on me, you foolish Gryffindor. Have you been taking care of yourself ? I haven't seen you in the dining hall for the last week! You dumb prat," he hissed into his ear, "have you been eating or have you just been moping around since his rejection?"  
  
"I eat," Harry defended, but he hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep since Severus had abruptly cut off contact with him since their lover's spat. Harry had already known that Severus was the most important person to him, but having Severus push him away was even more of an enlightenment. It didn't help things that no matter what he did he couldn't attract Severus's attention.  
  
He'd even tried waiting for Severus on the bed completely naked. That had been an utter failure. It was one of the few times Severus had resisted his charm so effectively. All he knew was that Severus was holding a deep grudge against him for some reason, it couldn't be the two years could it? If anyone was to hold a grudge for the two years spent apart, it should be him! He shook his head and shoved at Draco's chest. "Let me go."  
  
"Have you been sleeping?" Draco questioned sharply, taking in the dark circles underneath his friend's usually bright and brilliant green eyes. "No," he answered for himself, "you haven't. Are you trying to make yourself pathetic to gain Severus's pity? You know bloody well that won't work!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You're going to sleep," he muttered, grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him to his room. He wasn't about to let his best friend out of his sight until he saw him fed and asleep. "No wonder you've been avoiding everyone like the plague for the last few days. Your students are scared to death of you more than Severus now. You must have been giving them a hellish workload. "Damn it, Harry, you need to take better care of yourself! And you are going to eat and rest in my room, and hopefully I'll let you out after a few days. I'll manage the Dueling Club by myself and all the classes until I think you're well enough.  
  
"I thought that getting back together with Severus was suppose to make you happier and healthier. Don't think I'm not blaming you a bit for this ordeal that you're in, you should have done the bloody right thing and send him some letters by owl when you were in Australia like I told you to. But no, you being Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived knew exactly what you needed. You love him; you want him; you need him. I had just gotten you mentally stable the past six months, and now you've reverted back to your depressive state? Prat! Git! Prat!"  
  
Harry sighed as he fell into the daybed that Draco kept in the sitting room. "I'm not depressed."  
  
"Like hell you're not," Draco shouted back. "You forget that I've lived with you for almost two years, so I know how you're feeling whether you don't know what you're feeling or not. I think I probably know you better than Severus at this point." He waved his wand angrily, calling a house elf. "Bring Professor Potter food and you will stay here, Dobby until he has eaten a decent meal, do you understand me?"  
  
"Dobby understands."  
  
"And when he's done, make sure he sleeps! I'm going to have a talk with your ridiculous lover."  
  
"Don't," Harry pleaded. "I don't want him to know."  
  
Draco gave Harry a look of disbelief. "Well, he should know what he does to you. Before, I use to think that he cared about you more than you cared about him, but after seeing how it's been the last two years I know you care for him probably more than he does for you. But I want to know if he even loves you the way you love him. I think you deserve to know; I think I deserve to know."  
  
Harry flinched, he knew what Draco was insinuating. How did he not know? It'd been, what, nearly a year ago when Draco had confessed that he had feelings for him? It hadn't been those flirtatious and teasing comments about him being delicious or tempting either. It had been serious, quite serious. "Draco, I'm fine. I'll eat and I'll sleep if you stay here with me. All right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
~  
  
He'd avoided Harry deliberately for the first half of the week, and when he'd wanted to see Harry--- Harry hadn't been anywhere in sight. He'd even gone to Harry's classroom to try to make amends for acting like a git, but he had found Draco teaching the class instead of Harry. Since he didn't want to ask Draco where Harry was, he didn't even bother entering the room once he'd seen that it wasn't Harry inside. So instead, he'd gone wandering around the hallways of Hogwarts trying to get his mind off of worrying about Harry.  
  
That damn Gryffindor was going to be the end of him. He stalked down the hallways for a good hour before he finally decide to head back to his quarters in the dungeon and drown his misery with as much alcohol as he could consume before he passed out. At least getting drunk would give him some way to knock himself out so he didn't have to think about Harry and how awful he'd been to Harry.  
  
While it was true that Harry had taken him for granted, it wasn't without reason. He couldn't expect Harry to let Draco do a fair share of the work, that wasn't Harry's nature. Harry wanted to help people like he'd help Severus. He just didn't want Harry to help Draco of all people! Wasn't it bad enough that Draco was still doing all those blasted innuendos again? Didn't Harry see how crazy Draco was for him? Best friend indeed! More like boyfriend stealer!  
  
He doused the shot of vodka he'd poured himself. This was pathetic, he was jealous of Draco--- Draco Malfoy! What was the world coming to when he was envious of a Malfoy? Well, Harry was avoiding him and Draco was teaching his classes, which only meant that Harry was speaking to Draco. Grrrrr... how bloody frustrating! He should go talk to Harry, but the alcohol was quelling his inner voice quite nicely.  
  
No guilt now was seeping into his conscious. Instead, Harry was going to have to come to him and speak to him. Yes, Harry was going to have to get down on his knees and apologize profusely, not like the bratty Gryffindor would. Whatever, as long as Harry came back and denounced Draco, he was in a reasonable enough mind to forget Harry of any of his transgressions.  
  
It was no wonder he despised it when he was drunk, he thought blearily. He was such a poof when he was this incapacitated. He sighed and wearily made his way to his bed where he collapsed onto it. It wasn't long before he blissfully passed out, quite aware he was going to be cursing all hell tomorrow when he woke up with a pounding migraine that'd split his head into two. But right now, it was all worth it.  
  
~  
  
True to Draco's threats, he didn't allow Harry to get out of bed, putting a body bind on him to keep him in bed and got Dobby to willingly force feed Harry. Thus, Draco left to teach Harry's classes and his own as well as organize the meeting for the initiation of the Dueling Club. They'd decided jointly that they'd allow anyone whose name was on the signup sheet to try to get into the club. But the set limit was still 15 and that there'd be duels to settle who'd get in. It was also a fairly clever way to demonstrate dueling.  
  
Of course, it was better to be in the later rounds rather than the earlier rounds. The experience in watching was definitely helping those that bothered to pay attention, Harry and Draco decided. And Draco had promised Harry that if he ate and slept the next two days, he'd allow Harry out of bed to be at the first meeting. Since there were about 50 students whose name was on the list, they figure it'd take a few hours to get through and if one lost, they were automatically out.  
  
The ease of who won and the difficulty of the spells would determine which 15 of 25 they'd take. Overall, they were hoping that it'd all be decided by the end of the night. Neither of them expected it to be too long. Draco for one was still itching to confront Severus, but managed to hold the urge in for Harry's sake. How did he get into this position? He thought seeing Harry as a pitiful lovesick young man was suppose to make him feel pity not sympathy. And he certainly hadn't expected him to fall for him while he was in a depressed state either!  
  
But he had, oh had he fallen for Harry. Yet there was no blinding way Harry was ever going to feel the same way about him until he got over Severus if he ever got over Severus. Draco sighed and pounded his head into his desk. He thought he'd been getting over Harry and moving on. That last shag he'd had a month ago had helped relieved his sexual frustrations, and he'd even totally forgotten about Harry's tight, cute ass for a few days. This was getting bloody ridiculous.  
  
Ugh. He stared at the piles of parchments he had to grade. No wonder the students had been relieved when they'd seen him enter into the classroom. Professor Potter had given them so much homework that there was no way they could complete it without losing precious hours of sleep. Half of the students had done a half decent job, while the rest had tried to get by with doing a shoddy job. To that that tried, Draco marked accordingly to those that failed to attempt he failed them. If Harry wanted to take a page out of Snape's book of how to be the most heinous Professor so be it.  
  
It was midway to morning when he finished grading and made his way to his rooms, where he found Harry waiting for him on his bed sleeping. When his eyes rested on Harry, he felt all the blood rush to his groin at the sweet sight that Harry made lightly snoring. Grrr... he was way too tempting and sexy for his own good. Damn Harry's sexy ass. Damn it all! And what the hell was the Boy Who Lived doing in his bed?  
  
"Harry WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Draco roared, his pent up frustration of being a constant state of arousal the past few weeks unrelieved was telling on him. That and why couldn't he be lusting over someone available, even if it was Weasley? He shuddered, he wasn't that desperate. Unfulfilled desires were still better than Weasel.  
  
If he was expecting to startle Harry, he was greatly mistaken when Harry turned around and looked at Draco with bloodshot eyes and dark circles that lined his under eyes. "You're back," Harry whispered hoarsely. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Draco demanded. "You need to sleep, Harry! You look like the living dead!"  
  
"I have been sleeping... a little," Harry finished lamely. He'd never been good at lying to either Severus or Draco, to others it was as simple for him as speaking parseltongue. He didn't even realize he was doing it when it needed to be done. But in general he liked to be truthful and honest. That combined with the knowledge that Severus and Draco knew him so very well--- it was impossible to lie to them it seemed.  
  
"It still doesn't explain why you aren't in your bed," Draco responded testily. He'd already been thinking of Harry's ass on the long walk from their classroom and having Harry draped so temptingly in his bed wasn't helping to get his focus off his lust.  
  
"I... I didn't want to be alone."  
  
Whatever throbbing desire that made his groin ache was forgotten in Harry's need to be soothed. Sometimes Draco wondered why he let himself be Harry's trashcan bin for these past two years, but he knew. Harry had been his garbage dump for nearly five years in their war with Voldemort and he had never once complained. While Harry hadn't fallen for him, being far too busy shagging Severus, Harry had been there for him when Draco had needed him. And he was never put off by how hard Draco tried to push him away.  
  
"Come here," Draco muttered, holding out his arms. "I'll hold you until you go to sleep. How about that, you big bratty Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Thanks, Draco."  
  
"If you ever mention to anyone that I'm a softie, I'll castrate you."  
  
"You wouldn't," Harry murmured knowingly. "You couldn't."  
  
"Oh, yes I would," Draco retorted. "Yes, I could."  
  
Whatever response he was waiting for Harry went unanswered because the prat had fallen asleep finally. It was about time!  
  
~  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Harry greeted Draco cheerfully. The dark shadows underneath his eyes had faded away that they were nearly indiscernible. But if one cared to look closely, they were still there just not as blatant as before. But overall, Harry looked a heck of a lot better than he had been. "Are you going to get up or do I have to go to breakfast by myself?"  
  
Draco blinked. "You're going to breakfast?"  
  
Harry nodded. "If you let me out of the room..."  
  
"You do look better," Draco remarked after he'd carefully surveyed and studied his best friend. "Much better than you looked yesterday. You don't look like you're about to drop dead. About yesterday," he began with a hitch in his voice, "I think you should tell Severus about the hell you've gone through. But I was joking about deserving to know."  
  
Holding Harry as he slept last night had made the feelings toward Harry increase, but he knew it wasn't going to do them any good for him to make Harry have to consider him too. Harry was struggling enough with Severus. Besides, if those two ever worked out their problems they'd be perfect for each other. The two stubborn gits! Severus brought out the best in Harry, and Harry brought out the very best in Severus.  
  
"I don't believe you," Harry stated bluntly, "but you're the best Draco." He gave Draco a hug and then dragged his friend out of bed. He wanted Draco to understand that he knew Draco was giving up for the greater good, since he knew that Harry was madly in love with Severus but that didn't mean Draco hadn't been serious. Draco had been serious, and Harry felt that if he owed anyone anything it was Draco. So he was going to try his damn best to not let Draco worry about him, which meant he had to approach Severus somehow. The question was how?  
  
"I know," Draco responded with all his customary arrogance that said Malfoy all over. "I know, I've always been the best friend that you've ever had and ever will have. I know that, I know that all too well."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
Draco shuddered. "You must be joking, I'm nothing like that nancy boy!"  
  
Harry chuckled, a raw sound that his voice box wasn't use to. "It's too easy to get a rise out of you."  
  
"You are such a prat."  
  
"If I'm a prat, then you're a git."  
  
"If I'm a git, then you're a stupid Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slimy Slytherin!"  
  
Both Draco and Harry cracked smiles that they had been too long been without. It'd been a long while since they'd teased each other in such a lighthearted mood. While Draco watched Harry laugh himself out of his fit, he wondered if this carefree air would translate into more happier tones for Harry's relationship with Severus. Draco really hoped so, but he wasn't about to get too optimistic and leave things to chance. If Harry didn't act soon, he was going to act for him.  
  
He hated seeing his best friend miserable, not when Harry ought to be happy. The whole mess with the public opinion of Harry was bad enough, but Severus wasn't helping matters either. Drat it all! Coming back was suppose to make Harry happy, beyond happy but instead they were in another muddle. Grrr... life never did turn out the way anyone expected it to turn out. Too bad, what a pity.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco snapped his head toward Harry.  
  
"Look down."  
  
Draco glanced down and saw that he was very, very naked.  
  
"You look good."  
  
Draco flushed a deep, violent crimson.  
  
Harry smirked, a smirk that was undoubtedly rubbed into him by hanging around Draco far too much. "You must have been using your brain if you didn't notice I pulled the covers off. Come on, let's go. You don't want me to sink back into that depressed state again do you?"  
  
Draco shook his head quickly, and then saw a strange look come over Harry's face. "Say what you want to say."  
  
"When the HELL DID YOU GET NAKED?"  
  
Draco winced, but it was a good wince. Even though he knew Harry was hiding besides a mask of 'I'm okay, you can lay off of me' it was a good sign that Harry was under control and ready to be his persistent Gryffindor self. That attribute was definitely going to help him get Severus back. Actually, it was the only thing that was probably going to get Severus back. That stubborn prat didn't know when to quit.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Wow, much better reviews! Thanks, I loved all your suggestions and helpful comments. It's nice to know someone appreciates my writing. I love you reviewers! A Slytherin Love wasn't suppose to be this long, I mean it was suppose to end at chapter 4/5, but it's still going! Well, I sort of fell in love with the neat friendship I created with Harry and Draco. It's too fun. BTW Severus makes a BIG appearance in the next chapter! Stay tune!  
  
Remember leaving a review on most recent chapter gets you the next chapter's alert.  
  
Next Chapter: Dueling Club and Bridging the Gap  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Tany, Nadie, Heather, lil_angel, and atalante.  
  
BekaJWP: I agree, Draco is a GREAT side character and I'm planning to delve into his character more before dipping out. Actually, in all of my stories I always have strong side characters that end up being the favorites over the leads = ).  
  
xikum: You'll have to wait another chapter or two before they make up and by the 3rd chapter, they'll probably be shaggin' again ^_^. Dueling Club will be coming up in the next chapter.  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: You are definitely a muse = ). I don't really see Harry as the jealous or possessive type. I see Harry as being more trusting, thus is not insecure and thus would not be jealous over someone. Especially jealous, possessive can be worked in. I'm thinking of it and I need to introduce Remus and Sirius, any ideas how?  
  
Sela: Thanks, I like the bonding theory too. Yup, the out will make them appreciate each other more! You got the pt. right on!  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: Thanks! I don't know if I could pull off a convincing trio, but it's definitely an option I'm still considering ^_^. 


	8. Dueling Club and Bridging the Gap

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
8: Dueling Club and Bridging the Gap (June 10, 2003 to June 11, 2003)  
  
"You are going to go," Draco said bossily. "You said you wanted to get back with Severus and you know how he is. He's going to make you crawl on your knees and beg him to take you back because he feels bad. Then I know he'll make it more than worth your wild. I heard enough noise years back to make me green with envy."  
  
Harry sighed. "What if he rejects me?"  
  
"He'd be a fool to when you're dressed like that," Draco commented, his tone not lascivious though his gunmetal grey eyes certainly were. Indeed, Draco had every right to look that way. Harry looked good enough to devour. Clad in skintight black leather pants with a crimson silk shirt with the top three buttons unbuttons to show his sinewy chest, Harry was a feast for the eyes. "Severus would have to be blind," Draco muttered hoarsely, "and castrated to reject you if you do plead and beg."  
  
Harry grumbled but allowed Draco to keep giving him the pep talk that he needed to get up his notoriously foolish Gryffindor courage. After all, it wasn't everyday that anyone confessed his undying love to a certain Potions Master in front of the entire school during the dinner hour. "Remember," Draco reminded, "to look into his eyes the whole time. If you move them away, he won't think you're ready."  
  
"I know. I know," Harry muttered back sharply, his anxiety beginning to peek through. "I'm ready, stop fussing with my hair!"  
  
Draco huffed and ran his hand once more through Harry's forever tousled locks. "There," he said finally. "That's the best I can do with your messy hair. Now go!" Draco shoved him out of his room in the direction of the dining hall. "Don't look at anyone but Severus. Don't think of anything but how happy you're going to be when you and he are together."  
  
Nodding numbly, Harry started to walk down the long hallway gaining enough strength not to panic when he didn't see Severus at his normal sport at the teacher's table. He calmed down when he saw Severus entered from the side door. He took a deep breath; he braced himself. Here goes nothing. Steeling himself with optimistic thoughts, he strode down the center in a way so similiar to Snape, but that wasn't why the students were gawking.  
  
They were gawking because Professor Potter wasn't dressed in school robe, he was wearing normal muggle clothing! Oh all the students conceded that their two Defense Against the Dark Arts professors were good looking, but they hadn't known that Professor Potter was so bloody sexy. It wasn't only girls that were drooling, quite a few boys too were mesmerized. Everyone in the room was staring at Harry, while he stared at Severus's dark fathomless eyes. It was like he was freefalling into those depths, and he didn't care if he drowned or not.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus hissed in demand, stopping Harry's descent. It snapped Harry out of his fall, and he saw that he was within arm's length of his lover. "Don't keep staring at me, Potter!"  
  
Harry ignored him and went down on his knees before Severus. To Severus's complete astonishment, Harry rested his head on his lap briefly then raised his head again. It was an oddly submissive and needy gesture. "I love you, Severus Snape. I don't care what a bastard you are, I want to bond with you; I don't care what anyone thinks, anyone." To fully accentuate his words, he pulled Severus down to him and captured his lips in an embraced that was blatantly passionate.  
  
As gobsmacked as all the students in the dining hall were, it was the teachers that were the most taken back by Harry's declaration. They were the ones that had watched Harry grow up in front of their very own eyes and had known how much Severus had despised Harry throughout school. Severus's targeted hatred of the boy, especially the last three years had resulted in many tears of anguish for Harry. McGonagall now suspected why. Had her golden boy been carrying on an affair with Severus Snape all these years?  
  
It certainly explained Harry's wracking sobs at Severus's cruel harshness to him that had always made him angry and never anguish before 5th year. But that didn't make the situation any easier to handle. It also didn't explain Severus's increasing severity over the two years that Harry had left... unless Severus had felt the same way about Harry, and Harry's Head of House sincerely doubted that. She didn't think he was able to love anyone since loving someone meant making himself vulnerable.  
  
Yet they were certainly kissing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone with eyes could see that Severus was kissing Harry back with equal fervor. That the most hated teacher in the school was actually embracing the Boy Who Lived with obvious passion behind the embrace was shocking everyone. When Severus finally pushed Harry away, Severus's lips were as bruised as Harry's were. Both of them were breathing hard and their eyes were dilated from their overwhelming desire. No sex for a week did that to them.  
  
"Severus? Bond with me?" Harry whispered begged, his brilliant emerald orbs pleading as well.  
  
Severus had been irritated beyond anything that Harry had avoided him, but all that dissipated when he'd seen Harry striding toward him with that look on his face. That look that said no matter what Severus said or did that Harry wasn't going to give up. He hadn't seen that look on Harry since Voldemort had tortured him. This was the Harry that he had started to fall for. This was the Harry he wanted.  
  
Watching Harry moving toward him with such purpose reminded him of how sexy Harry was, had always been. He noticed though that he wasn't the only one that thought so. Several girls were salivating. Even some boys were openly admiring what was his. But like usual, he saw that Harry didn't notice how he affected the others. Typical Harry. Oblivious boy.  
  
Yes, Harry was undeniably his. Had been ever since Severus had taken his innocence away many years ago. He had never liked sharing his lovers, and Harry was his lover. He'd been Harry's only lover, the only one to bring him fulfillment. And seeing Harry exude his sex appeal only made him realize more how lucky he was that Harry was his, his alone.  
  
Whatever he had been expecting Harry to do, going down on his knees asking him to bond with him--- that hadn't been it. It'd shocked him that Harry was willing to put their relationship in the open after they'd kept it a secret all this time. While Severus had wanted to keep it a secret for Harry's sake, it hurt him that Harry had never made an attempt to make it public knowledge despite his protests against keeping it a secret. It made him feel like Harry was ashamed and that he took him for granted.  
  
Harry was proving he wasn't and that Severus's pessimistic mind had been overactive in its imaginings. Harry had only been doing what Severus had wanted for him. And now he wasn't, announcing it in the dining hall was about as public as one could get. Oh Merlin, did he love this Gryffindor brat. Had loved him for years but had been denying it because for Harry's sake since he was old enough to be the boy's father. His father! He sighed inside and couldn't stop himself from caressing Harry's face, tilting it up so that he might look into those brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
It was the first time that he truly noticed beyond the lean sexiness of Harry's well formed body how wretched Harry actually looked if one looked carefully. And Severus was looking carefully, studying his beloved with the eyes of a falcon. He saw that Harry was thinner than he had been before, and the shadows under his eyes were unmistakable. The damn boy had had trouble sleeping again. He worried that the old nightmares were plaguing him again. What a git he was! Harry needed him; he hadn't been there for him!  
  
"Yes," he answered softly, softly enough that only Harry heard.  
  
But there was no mistaking what his answer had been when Harry leapt to his feet and dragged Severus into another unashamedly wildly ardent kiss. It was midway through their kiss fest that Draco entered into the room wearing clothes that were similar to Harry's own garb. As he watched his best friend kissing his to-be-bonded fiercely, he smiled indulgently. There was a twinge of bittersweet regret that he squashed down.  
  
It figured that only Harry Potter would be the only person on this earth capable of denying Draco Malfoy. He supposed that was at least a part of the reason he was dying to shag the Boy Who Lived, part but not all. No, it had taken Draco longer to realize how special Harry was and that tardiness had resulted in Severus completely claiming Harry as his own. Slytherins didn't share what they thought was theirs and Severus was no exception to the rule.  
  
"Blimey!" Draco heard one of the Ravenclaws exclaimed. "Never knew that Snape could even kiss and not like that!"  
  
Many of the Gryffindor 7th year girls were clearly outraged and goggled eye at the development before their eyes. The bravest of them cried out with disappointment, "I can't believe Professor Potter is kissing Professor Snape like that!"  
  
All Draco could do was roll his eyes up heavenward and smirked. All in a day's job.  
  
~  
  
"Expelliarmus!" cried out Julia Tamerlaine, the Head Girl and a Ravenclaw, with determination and power behind the spell. It caused her opponent, a 5th year Hufflepuff boy to slam into the far wall. The intelligent girl's blue eyes popped open with shock and she hurried over to him, grabbing the wand that hover in the air. She handed it to him and gave him a hand up. "I'm so sorry about that Frederick."  
  
The good natured boy grinned and shook his head. "It's all right, Julia. I'm fine. Good job. I think you've definitely made it in."  
  
Both Draco and Harry exchanged looks that said: 'The girl is good.' "Good job, Ms. Tamerlaine. You did very well," Harry remarked, glancing down at his sheet to call on the next dueling pair. "The next pair will be Ms. Spinnet and Ms. Maximillian."  
  
Their duel was over quickly with Alicia Spinnet's younger sister, Amy putting the jelly leg curse on her opponent and plucking the wand out of the 6th year Ravenclaw's hand. Harry hadn't doubted the outcome since Amy was one of the better 7th year students he taught. What both Draco and Harry were looking forward to was seeing to see Ms. Lee and Mr. Lee duel together. The two of them were sister and brother, one a Slytherin and the other remarkably enough a Hufflepuff. Draco was convinced Mr. Lee, being older would win the duel hands down. Harry believed it to be the opposite that since Mr. Lee was older, he'd go easier on his younger sister and besides she was a Slytherin too.  
  
Of course, they made bets pitting their students against each other. Despite poor Ms. Lee falling victim to Mr. Gregory's ducking of the stupefy curse, she was definitely Harry's best 5th year student and he was extremely pleased with her progress. The bet was simple, whoever won had to be the slave of the other for a week--- and Harry was intent on winning. He'd been far too often for his own likes on the losing side of the bet. He grinned with a devious smile that he knew he had to have gotten rubbed onto him by Draco, but he didn't care. Alisa was going to beat her brother Alexander effortlessly.  
  
The two siblings took to the stage when their names were called. Neither of them were surprised since the postings for who was going to be dueling who had already been posted the day before. They formally bowed at each other while Draco gave the countdown and as soon as he was done, Alisa launched the first curse but wasn't as quick at blocking her brother's curse. Curiously enough, both of them had tried the same curse on each other--- the disarming charm. The pity was, Alisa actually lost her wand first since Alexander had managed to hold onto his for a little while before having it ripped away though she'd cast the spell first.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry triumphantly. "Mr. Lee won."  
  
"Ms. Lee was quicker at casting the spell, I say she won," Harry stubbornly responded. He wasn't about to be Draco's slave for a week again! He'd remembered it all too well, the arrogant bastard had him hanging upside down with a cock ring on trying to turn him on. While it wasn't the most humiliating thing Draco had put Harry up for, it was definitely the most excruciating thing.  
  
"A duelist is over when the duelist is disarmed," Draco quoted word for word in the parchment he'd written. "It never said when the first spell is cast that disarms the opponent. Face it, Harry, you lost. You're my slave for the week."  
  
The students still waiting to duel stared at them with shock, astonishment, and a few of the more bolder ones laughed. Harry glowered at them, but finally broke into a smile when Draco leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I won't do anything like last time, I don't think Severus would appreciate it."  
  
Harry knew that was definitely true. They had just made up, and well even if the long conversations they'd had to clear up their misunderstandings and problems--- Harry doubted that Severus was going to like that his lover was the slave to the man he considered his biggest threat. No matter what Harry told him that Draco wasn't a threat, Severus didn't see it in that light. Oh well, there was nothing he could do. He'd made the bet so he had to stick with the bet. Foolish Gryffindor tendencies. He sighed dramatically.  
  
"Mr. Moran and Mr. Kelly."  
  
More dueling ensued and it was close to midnight before they had fully made up the final list of duelist in the club. It'd been a hard decision to make with the last ten to take up the last 5 positions, but Harry they really did felt that Alisa Lee deserved a spot on the team as Top of her Year despite losing her duel with her older brother. When he'd argued on behalf of Alisa, Draco had teased him of favoring Slytherins because of Severus.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Are too!" Draco yelled with insistence.  
  
It was when Harry was about to argue more about the extraordinary qualities of Ms. Lee that Severus made his belated appearance. "I trust you two are at it again?" Severus queried with underlining amusement, but Draco could see the strain in the lines on his face. The Potions Master wasn't please that he had to fetch his errant lover to drag him to his rooms from Draco. Before Draco could reassure him, he discovered he wasn't the entire reason for the stress lines on Severus's features. "Your godfather and his werewolf have arrived."  
  
"Padfoot and Moony are here?!" Harry exclaimed, joy evident on his face. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Severus responded with exasperation. While he was happy to see Harry happy, he wasn't delighted to have to locate Harry with Draco nor was he overjoyed to know that he was going to have to share his Harry moments with a mutt and a werewolf this weekend. Figures, that when Harry publicly declared that he wanted to bond with Severus that this would happen. At least Albus had prevented the owls and howlers that were certainly trying to reach them from reaching them temporarily. Call it their 'bonding' gift from the Headmaster.  
  
Harry grinned and linked his fingers through Severus. "You know you like Sirius and Remus; you just don't want to admit it. You want to continue being that boorish and snappish Potions Master, but you know you have a soft spot for them."  
  
"I may have a soft spot for you," Severus snapped, "but that doesn't mean I have one for them."  
  
"Oh come on," Harry teased with an endearing face that wasn't winning Severus over at all, "you know you have one for Remus, if not why would you continue to make him the wolfsbane potion?"  
  
"To keep you safe since you insist on seeing the wolf!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and winked at Draco that said: 'Sev won't admit it, but I know he likes them.' "Whatever," Harry muttered, squeezing Severus's hand. "Let's go see them, you don't mind if I leave do you Draco?"  
  
Draco smirked. "No," he responded with an evil grin, "I don't. But first you've got to come here and I'm going to tell you something that will more than fulfill the bet that we made."  
  
The flush of excitement that had stained Harry's cheeks drained and Severus stifled a groan. Didn't his lover ever learn never to make a bet with Draco? Apparently not as he watched Harry trot over meekly to Draco and tilted his head down to listen carefully to Draco's instructions. The more that Draco said, the redder Harry began. It was beginning to piqued Severus's own innate curiosity. Too bad that Draco wasn't the type that he could easily extract information from when he didn't want it to be extracted.  
  
"Do I have to?" Harry whined.  
  
Draco nodded. "If you don't want me to tell Severus what exactly you bet, you'll do it." He smiled with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I'm sure that he'll enjoy it. I, for one am definitely going to enjoy hearing about it if not seeing for myself."  
  
"Tonight?" Harry queried, his head dropping in a way that said clearly that Draco was going to get his way.  
  
"Hmmm..." Draco considered aloud. "Sure, tonight would be excellent. I only have to magically draft the names and then I'll be there to watch."  
  
"You pervert."  
  
"No worse than yourself."  
  
"Much worse!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't protesting to it too much."  
  
"I don't have a---"  
  
Draco interrupted, "You do; you just don't want to tell Severus that you'd have to be..."  
  
Harry cut Draco off by placing a hand over his jabbering mouth. "Fine! Just hurry up will you? If you don't finish in time to catch what you want me to do, it's your own fault!"  
  
With that, Harry stomped out of the room, grabbing Severus's hand and dragging his lover with him. Severus had been flipping his head back and forth between them trying to figure out what was going on unsuccessfully. He'd concluded that Harry and Draco had developed a language only comprehensible to themselves. Also, that whatever Draco was making Harry do it was definitely something that he figured he wouldn't mind seeing as how it was causing Harry to flush with embarrassment. If anything, his lover was even more sexy when he was abashed about something. So whatever could it be?  
  
Draco laughed with glee once the two had left. Oh, he was sure Severus was going to enjoy this immensely, though he was almost certain that Severus was going to kill him afterwards too. Oh well, it'd be worth it to see Harry's cheeks stained like a red rose and to feel the waves of embarrassment pouring off of him. Well worth it. It was his fault for losing the bet, though it'd been much closer than he had suspected that it would. That reminded him that he needed to award Alexander Lee some points for being such an upstanding Hufflepuff and helping him to win the bet. Definitely.  
  
Now for the parchment, he waved his wand over it and the magic scrawled the names of the people that they decided would make very fine representatives for Hogwarts' first Dueling Club in years. Yes, the names were fine additions. The Head Girl and Head Boy, along with numerous prefects, Top of the Year students, and even significant Quidditch players. Overall, it was an interesting mix. Once the names were set in gold on the parchment, Draco posted it on the door of the classroom and hurried on his way to where he knew that Harry and Severus were going. Where else but Dumbledore's office for a gathering of the Order?  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Aw, someone was wondering what I was going to get Sirius and Remus into the action... so here it is. I have no idea how long the story is going to be. I mean now it's just about Severus and Harry having a relationship, daily doings in school. And of course more on Draco and Harry's unique friendship. This story is kind of disorganized, but fun to write. I mean there's no set pt for this story to end. It's about HP/SS love and DM/HP friendship/onesided lust and the Dueling Club and DADA. Hmm... what else to do? Is there a pt. to this story? It eludes me... Someone care to enlighten the author? Aww... well it's fun to read, right?  
  
Remember leaving a review on most recent chapter gets you the next chapter's alert.  
  
Next Chapter: The Consequences of a Bet and the Roster  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Kate, Sirius28, Lina Inverse the Dramata, Dravizta, Heather, BekaJWP, and Sela.  
  
Abraxis: Aw, well I hope Severus redeems himself in this chapter = ). I think the blame goes both ways. Half my readers want a 3some and half my readers don't. I think the ultimate conclusion of the story is where I incorporate Draco into the relationship or not.  
  
Athenakitty: Yes. Yes. Next chapter it's borderline between R and NC-17 so far. Do you want the Chapter 6 NC-17 scene?  
  
Tabitha: Thanks = ). Instead of getting together, Harry and Sev are bouncing through the turmoil of the 2 years they've been separated. But I promise, their relationship is going to get better!  
  
~  
  
Questions to answer:  
  
1. What in the world is Draco going to make Harry do?  
  
2. How are Sirius and Remus going to react to the bonding ordeal?  
  
3. Hmm... do Hermione and Ron ever show up?  
  
4. How do I incorporate Draco in Harry and Sev? Harry's best friend or more? Read my response to Abraxis' review. 


	9. Consequences of a Bet and the Roster

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
9: Consequence of a Bet and the Roster (June 14, 2003 to June 16, 2003)  
  
"What did Draco want you to do?" Severus inquired curiously once they were alone.  
  
Harry didn't answer Severus, he only squeezed his hand and continued to lead his lover to Albus's office where Sirius and Remus were no doubt waiting for them. Once they gave the gargoyle the password and entered into the hallway, Harry slammed Severus into the wall roughly and preceded to kiss the breath out of him. Harry knew that Sirius and Remus would come upon them eventually since they were expected. Damn Draco. Damn himself for being foolish.  
  
But this was the consequence of his bet with Draco--- a public exhibition. Though Harry had to admit it wasn't anything he didn't want to do in private, he just didn't want to do this in front of his godfather and ex Professor. While Sirius and Remus knew of their relationship, they had thought it had ended two years ago. It was no doubt why they were hear. They'd obvious heard about Harry's public proposal.  
  
Mentally, he sighed deeply, though outwardly he was dueling with Severus's tongue fiercely. Sirius had bounced up and down off the sides of the walls when he'd found out that Severus and Harry had broken off their relationship. Well, he'd been initially happy at first until he realized how hurt Harry was. It'd taken all Harry's remaining strength to beg Sirius not to hurt Severus. Thankfully, it'd worked or else Severus wouldn't be pinned to the wall kissing Harry back. Thank Merlin for moments like these.  
  
He nibbled delicate on Severus's on Severus's bottom lip, moving down to suckle it before drawing his head away. Though his lips left his lover's own, his hands didn't stop caressing and loving Severus's hard body. They were working their magic to put Severus in the state Draco's words that manipulated Harry into doing. It didn't hurt this was enjoyable and pleasurable for both of them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus growled, but his desire was evident.  
  
"What Draco wanted," Harry muttered, backing away from Severus and loosening the fastenings on his robes. He let them fall off his lean, muscular body to the ground. "You'll enjoy it," he whispered silkily as he unbuttoned his shirt, "most assuredly."  
  
Trust Draco, Severus thought with a mixture of alarm and lust, to make Harry into an exhibitionist in front of his godfather and a werewolf. He didn't doubt that Draco was going to arrive soon, he just wondered if Sirius was going to show up with Remus first. Any coherent thought he had stopped when Harry shrugged his shirt off. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was watching Harry strip when Severus heard Sirius's distinctive voice exclaim in the background, "What in the bloody hell are you doing!"  
  
Wonderful idea, Severus commented silently without a trace of his usual bland humor, let Sirius see the extent of their relationship with his own eyes by seeing Harry strip for him. While Severus wanted to glance behind him to check Siriu's facial expression, he couldn't tear his eyes off Harry's exquisite form long enough to do that. He vaguely recalled hearing Remus cough uncomfortably, but no one was stopping what Harry was doing.  
  
"Bravo," Draco commented, breaking the mild silence with his clapping. Yes, no one was stopping it and a certain Malfoy was even encouraging it. "Why not the pants, Harry? It's not like you are showing us anything we haven't seen before, and please do try to make it more sexual enticing. The point was to arouse, was it not?"  
  
Harry shot Draco a glare, but didn't say anything as he undid the clasps on his pants and with practiced eased slipped out of them. Severus thought his Harry never looked sexier than he did at this moment. Dropping his pants to the ground, Harry strolled over to Severus with only his boxers on and began to trail kisses on the side of his neck. While he was lavishing attention on Severus, he was encouraging Severus to caress him in whatever manner he wanted.  
  
Normally Severus disliked public displays of affection, but it was worth it since Draco was in the audience. Yes, it was definitely worth it and he bet that Draco knew what his reaction would be when he said he'd enjoy it. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. He could do without Sirius and Remus in the audience, though. Sirius was going to... Oh Merlin, what was Harry doing with his tongue? Where had he learned that?  
  
His mind briefly managed to function when Harry lifted his head and slipped the last offending piece of clothing off of his lean body. If there was any doubt of what Harry's intentions were, those were erased when his dark orbs saw the evidence of Harry's desire. From there, his black eyes drifted upward until he saw the crimson stain of Harry's sculpted cheeks. There was no doubt that Harry didn't want to be doing this. Undoubtedly this was a humbling experience for even this modest Gryffindor. It wasn't everyday a young man stripped in front of his godfather, a werewolf, and his best mate to prove that he wasn't embarrassed about his relationship with his ex Death Eater lover.  
  
If anything this was more humbling than the Dining Hall affair where Harry had finally made it public knowledge that he was having a relationship with his Potions Professor. Because even if it undermined Harry's authority as a teacher, it wasn't in front of people that he truly cared about. Sirius and Remus meant the world to Harry, they were the only ones that knew that he wasn't the Boy Who Had Failed To Live Up To Expectations. They were the only ones from his past that... that were still there for him.  
  
Yet here he was humbling himself before Severus for Severus. Nothing, not even Draco's persuasion could make Harry do anything Harry didn't want to do. Harry wanted to show those that were close to him how he felt and Severus was infinitely touched. It didn't hurt that this was so very pleasurable either. The feel of Harry's soft lips kissing him was enough to drive him wild with lust, lust that was never sated nor abated.  
  
Completely naked, Harry drew away from Severus and fell to his knees in front of his lover, his to be bonded. Bending down, he rested his forehead against Severus's polished black leather boots. In any culture, Muggle or Wizard this was the ultimate side of submission. Basically Harry was acknowledging Severus as his Master, something he had never done to Voldemort no matter how many times the Dark Lord had tortured him.  
  
It profoundly confused everyone in the room except Draco. But even Draco wasn't expecting this. His only words had been to seduce Severus in front of others utterly and entirely make him his. And Harry was taking the words seriously, very seriously. It was a sight to watch, and it made Draco green with envy. How he'd love to be in Severus's position right now. But he wasn't, he was the best friend and definitely not the lover.  
  
"I am yours," Harry uttered. "Only yours. Yours in life and love."  
  
All in the room understood the significance of what Harry was saying. While bonding was permanent, one didn't necessarily need to be married to be bonded. Sometimes family members and even close friends bonded together. Harry wanted to be Severus's husband, that combined with the bond would make it impossible for them to ever break up their relationship. Because if Harry was willing to get married and bond with Severus, then it was highly likely Harry wasn't going to be doing the simple blood bond. No, there bonding was likely to be rooted deeply.  
  
"My soul yearns for yours," Harry murmured softly, lifting his head so that his emerald orbs steadily gazed into Severus's dark eyes. "You know what I am asking you. There are enough witnesses. I choose Sirius and Draco. Will you?"  
  
Severus hadn't even noticed that Albus was standing behind Remus and Sirius until Harry had informed them that there were enough witnesses. How could that be when there were only three people in the room? Yes, there were enough witnesses now that Albus had arrived and he was sure that the old coot was smiling wickedly pleased. Darn that insane old man for getting them back together, thank Merlin he had.  
  
What Harry was asking of him was a soul bond. While Severus would never had pressured Harry into going to that depth, he had secretively been hoping that their bond would be somewhat to that degree. But nevertheless, he was taken back for Harry to suggest something as deep as this. A soul bond wasn't something to be taken lightly and if Harry hadn't stripped for him in front of all these people he wouldn't have even thought Harry was serious. He wasn't even so sure that this was what Draco wanted Harry to do.  
  
Exhibit public affection blatantly was Draco's style, but a soul bond was definitely not a matter that sprang up on a moment's notice. Harry must have been thinking about this for a while, how long though? Soul bonds were rarely attempted, and Severus wasn't sure if they were even tried anymore. A blood bond was bad enough, but a soul bond? It would bind them in such a way that it would kill the other if one of them died. Because of that, a soul bond was dark magic in its purest form.  
  
Severus shouldn't agree to this. Harry was nearly twenty years younger than him. He was certain to die before this beautiful young man. But another part of him argued that who was he to deny Harry when it was so clearly obvious that Harry wanted this? Wanted to prove his love to him? But it was wrong, wrong to agree to this. If he loved Harry he shouldn't allow him to do this, and it was because he loved Harry that he wanted to do this. Harry was posing the question of how far they wanted to take their love, and this was the deepest end to dive.  
  
"Yes," Severus responded ragged, his breathing barely under his tentative control, "you are mine and I am yours. Yours in life and in love. Remus and Albus will witness for me."  
  
"Witnessed," Draco responded as soon as Severus said the vows that made him Harry's husband.  
  
"Witnessed," Albus echoed.  
  
The first two had gone without a hitch, but the other two were flicking their gazes all over the crowd as if they didn't know what to do. Well, Remus didn't know what to do but Sirius looked furious. It was only the warning in those glittering emerald of Harry's eyes that prevented Sirius from letting loose his fierce temper. Remus hesitantly glanced from Sirius to Severus to Sirius and back to Severus. "Witnessed."  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at Sirius, waiting for him to say whether he was going to witness this or not. "Stand up, Harry," Sirius growled, his rage evident in the undercurrent of his tone. "I'm not going to witness this preposterous affair! I will not, not after how much he's hurt you. Don't you remember how devastated you were when he broke things off with you? Don't you remember how hard you cried and how broken up you were? I do!"  
  
"Please, Sirius," Harry softly requested, the yearning in his eyes unmistakable. "Just say you witnessed it. Have I ever asked you for one thing in my life? Have I?"  
  
No, he hadn't. He had never asked Sirius for anything, had never begged nor pleaded for anything in his life. But he was doing so now, over a man that had hurt him despicably! A man that had torn his heart into shreds and didn't even have the dignity to go chasing after his godson. And here was his Harry, his godson crawling back to the man! That slimy Slytherin git! It was unthinkable that Harry would plunge himself to such a low depth, and yet why else was Harry doing this unless he loved the evil bastard?  
  
That bastard loved his godson too, Sirius noted with disgust. No insane man would agree to a soul bond unless he was madly, crazily in love. Even a sane man had to be so sickeningly in love to agree to such a ritual. And here they were going through the first steps to becoming soul-bound mates. Marriage was the first step, for a soul bind was different than a blood bind. Soul bonds were only done for lovers, for lovers that would remain faithful forever.  
  
Even realizing that Severus was as madly in love with Harry to agree to this didn't make Sirius feel any better. He knew all their eyes were on them, especially Harry's begging eyes. But what was more unnerving to him was Remus's steady gaze, that reflective look of his best friend that knew everything about him. Remus knew what he was thinking; he knew what he was feeling. He knew what Sirius was struggling with. The knowledge that Harry was willing to show his love to that degree to someone that had hurt him once before excruciatingly.  
  
Remus knew that Sirius didn't want Harry to get hurt anymore. But as Remus had pointed out to him several days ago, without pain there was no gain. As cliché as it sounded, it was true. Love was about pain and about overcoming that pain to realize that it's in the vulnerability that love is truly found. Love is meant to confound and astound, but when all that confusion and misunderstanding is erased--- love is the only thing that is eternal.  
  
Even hate dissipates. Sirius's hated of Severus had faded and waned during the War against Voldemort. He respected the man for his unwavering loyalty to Albus, but that didn't mean he liked the man. And he liked the man even less when he realize that the man was shagging Harry. That the two of them had been fucking each other like bunnies in constant heat throughout the war. At first, he thought it was a stress relief, a way out of the hell that they were in. But then why would Harry shag Severus of all people? Severus wasn't an unattractive bloke but by no means was he as attractive as Draco.  
  
And it was obvious to everyone that Draco had an eye on his Wizard partner. So why not have sex with the sexy blond Slytherin rather than the moody and broody Potions Master? There had to be a reason, and when he'd found out that Harry had feelings for Severus he'd felt sick inside. He hadn't realized how serious they were until Harry had been brought back after his torture session in hell with Voldemort that had finally brought that Dark Lord to the hell he deserved. He'd thought Harry actually had a chance to be happy when Severus had pushed Harry away!  
  
He knew his anger was showing on his face; he'd never been good at hiding his emotions. "Sirius... please," Harry pleaded, the desperation in his voice. Sirius saw that Severus was trying to get Harry to rise up, but Harry was refusing to budge from his submission position that told the world that he wanted to be Severus's until he was Severus's. It wasn't like three witnesses wasn't adequate, really law only required two. But Harry wanted his approval, needed it since he was only family left.  
  
But he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Severus have Harry to hurt Harry again. He had no doubt that damn bastard would, no matter how unknowingly. Severus didn't have a kind bone in his body. He didn't have a soft side. He'd be willing to bet his life that Severus had never once told Harry that he loved him. Oh, he knew Severus did--- he could tell from the rigid stance in Severus's proud body that he did. But he'd never tell Harry that. Didn't Harry deserve to know?  
  
"It's my right to do what I want with my life, Sirius. I am asking you to witness this so that I can have your support and your approval behind me," Harry told him softly. "You are the only family that I have left. The only family. Don't abandon me now. I know the consequences, and consequences be damned.  
  
Yes, and it was Harry's right to do what he liked in life, Sirius thought with bitterness. He let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. Harry deserved to have what he wanted even if it was going to hurt him. He didn't doubt that his godson knew about the consequences. But if he wanted to disregard how hard his heart might hurt again, that was up to him. Besides, if Severus did hurt Harry again, he'd make sure Severus paid dearly. He only hoped that Severus did whatever he was going to do before the soul binding ritual.  
  
"Witnessed." It was the most painful word he'd ever uttered. Witnessed.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Draco posted the Roster for the Dueling Club next to the entrance in the Great Hall. Many students crowded around, eager to see if they'd made it or not and others gathered there to see who'd been fortunate enough to make the exclusive club. Many left disappointed and a few went to breakfast with silly grins on their faces. It didn't matter that one of the coordinators, Professor Potter was gay or that he was going to bind himself to Professor Snape. They were just happy that they'd made the Dueling Club. Who cared if he was the Boy Who'd Failed? He was still the Boy Who Lived and they were sure he was a one of the best duelists in the Wizarding World.  
  
Dueling Club Roster 1. Julia Tamerlaine: Head Girl, Top of Year, 7th Year Ravenclaw 2. Sebastian Hawkeforte: Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Chaser, 7th Year Slytherin 3. William Spiller: Quidditch Captain and Beater, 7th Year Gryffindor 4. Jonathan McHenry: Prefect, 7th Year Gryffindor 5. Amy Spinnet: Quidditch Chaser, 7th Year Gryffindor 6. Robert Holtz: Prefect, 7th Year Ravenclaw 7. Phillip Fontaine: Quidditch Keeper, 7th Year Slytherin 8. Emma Schroeder: Quidditch Seeker, 7th Hufflepuff 9. Zoe Zenzke: Prefect, 7th Year Slytherin 10. Ethan Moran: Prefect, Top of Year, 6th Year Ravenclaw 11. Alexander Lee: Quidditch Captain and Keeper, 6th Year Hufflepuff 12. Rosalind Le Compte: Prefect, 6th Year Ravenclaw 13. Edmund Gulliver: 6th Year Hufflepuff 14. George Gregory: Quidditch Chaser, 5th Year Gryffindor 15. Alisa Lee: Prefect, Top of Year, 5th Year Slytherin  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: No, threesome. Just made it impossible ^_^. The Dueling Club is going to be a backdrop for the story as you see. Really the only important thing left for the story is for Severus to say 'I Love You' and the soul bind ritual to Harry and to get Draco set up with someone. Possibly from the Dueling Club? Draco is bisexual and there are a few possibilities, the Head Girl or Head Boy, and Alisa Lee ('cuz Harry'd be super protective of her, she's his favorite student). Muahaha... so? Any suggestions for hookups for Draco? I estimate I have about a max of 5 chapters to go. I believe I'd like 3 more. Then I start a new fanfic! Yay! Choices are: HP/LM, HP/LV, HP/DM. I'm already doing HP/SS in MOP. Don't know why but I like the darker characters in HPverse.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Quickjewel, Faith, Zardiphillian Beryllix, sev1970, Kit, CrazycheeseCake, Amy, and Kateri.  
  
ML: (1) You were very close, strip tease in Dumbledore's office. But Harry came up w/ another idea all of his own to add to it. (2) Yup. (3) Nope. I don't even know if they will, probably Harry invites them to the soul bind ritual. (4) No 3some. But you got sub!Harry.  
  
Ash: Hermione will always be more accepting than Ron, and she has the brain to be able to figure something's not right since Harry's personality is not the do-nothing-type.  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: Or a girlfriend. I think I made it quite clear Draco's a genderslut = ). He likes both. Since neither of them are that old, let's say someone from the Dueling Club's eager for Draco!  
  
BekaJWP: No kidding. That's Sev in this fanfic to a tee.  
  
Abraxis: It did backfire on him, not that he minded. I think he teases Harry to get Harry to see that Harry needs Severus, but he shouldn't be too dependent on Severus. Harry has issues to work on still and so does Severus. I think I've sorted the time apart prob, but we've got possessive issues from Severus and dependency probs with Harry.  
  
Xikum: Draco's gonna take a long time to fall in love. I figure I can make him crazy by having someone lusting over him in the Dueling Club, he's usually the one chasing someone so why not have someone chase him? 


	10. Announcements and Aftermath

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! HP/DM + HP/LM are currently tied!  
  
10: Announcements and Aftermath (June 16, 2003 to June 17, 2003)  
  
[The after sex scene has been omitted. You must request it in your review to get it and please leave your email. Word Count: 1,500 approx.]  
  
~  
  
The next morning the thoroughly shagged duo managed to make themselves halfway presentable for breakfast, even if they did looked like they were more than willing to skip it to do more fruitful activities. But they had to show up because Harry had insisted that Albus should make an announcement over their marriage overnight. After arguing over surnames, Severus did not want Harry to take his last name. But Harry being Harry won that argument.  
  
That submissive act of saying the marriage vows and asking for a soul binding deluded Severus into thinking he'd actually get his way with Harry. Boy was he mistaken. Harry was still Harry, a stubborn Gryffindor git. When Severus pointed this out to Harry, trying desperately to sway Harry's mind, Harry had only responded that he was a Gryffindor so there! It was so childish and yet it was so Harry! So like the old Harry that he'd smiled foolishly. This was the Harry that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with, and yet this new and more mature Harry was the one that was going to keep him in this love trap.  
  
So they'd settled on Harry being Professor Potter-Snape. A mouthful, but Severus had gotten his wish that Harry would be keeping his maiden surname and Harry got his wish to proudly showcase that he was married to the love of his life. Of course, it wasn't official yet. There was still paperwork that they needed to file with the Ministry of Magic's Marriage Division. While the vows they'd spoken last night, 'in life and in love' were perfectly legal and binding--- the paperwork was what really officiated everything.  
  
They were both secretly dreading that. The Daily Prophet had already made a mess of a simple bonding, which was while not common wasn't out of the loop. If they got whiff of a soul bond and marriage, well that was something else entirely. The school would be filled with howlers and well, it was hardly going to be pleasant. At least, Harry thought with easing trepidation, he had already gotten the student's respect for his teaching abilities. If he had to make them fear him to get them to work and to learn, then so be it.  
  
When the both of them entered in the Great Hall, the energetic early morning conversations met their ears. They both smiled inwardly, it was a good sign if their arrival didn't cause silence, though it did cause a slight downturn in noise. But that was probably because a quite a number of the students were cowering at the sight of Severus. Aw, Harry reflected, if only he could tell them what an adorable kitten Severus made in bed after he'd been satisfied sexually. But if he told, he doubted he'd get to stroke the kitty again. What a pity.  
  
"Good morning," Albus greeted them pleasantly with a knowing smile on his face. Severus and Harry knew why he was smiling that Cheshire smile, it was because their morning sex marathon they'd called Albus to tell him that they wanted him to announce their marriage, well their witnessed marriage though not paper-approved marriage. That'd come later. No doubt Albus would see to it that it was pushed through today or tomorrow. All they had to do was show up for the signature signing. "Sleep well?"  
  
Bugger that old mangy fool, Severus thought without a trace of meanness just abstracted annoyance at Albus's amazing ability to always be on top of things. Well, his inner voice said snidely, it was so very obvious from the way you two were running to your chambers that you were going for a shagathon. His inner voice too often got the last word, he thought with dejected humor. Far too often. Too bad it was always right. Bugger.  
  
"Very well," Harry responded with a silly grin. Severus shook his head, Harry was always like this after fantastic sex. Well, it did put him in rather good mood too so it probably wasn't only Harry that was looking like a loon. Thankfully, he couldn't see his own expression on his face. Thank Merlin for that.  
  
"Very good then," Albus remarked. "May I?"  
  
Harry nodded immediately and then elbowed Severus to nod his agreement. Severus finally tilted his head toward Albus and slowly nodded that it was all right to go ahead and announce to the students that they were married and that Harry's new name was Professor Potter-Snape. What a mouthful!  
  
When Albus stood up from his seat in the middle of the table, the chattering in the room came to a dead silence. The students from all the tables turned their attention to the Headmaster, patiently waiting for him to make a grand declaration as it must be for him to interrupt their morning meal. "Good morning," Albus began needlessly, "I do hope that all of you are enjoying the breakfast." Most of the students nodded. "Excellent! I have a very important announcement to make today. As you well know Professor Snape and Professor Potter have a serious relationship, and I'm very pleased to announced how extraordinarily happy I am that they have finally decided to tie the knot! From now all, Professor Potter will go by Professor Potter-Snape!"  
  
Usually after such an announcement, the halted conversation would begin in more earnest than before but this time there was still an eerie silence. Clear disappointment was etched into many of the students, especially those in the Dueling Club. Despite the earlier declaration that Professor Potter had made about bonding himself to Professor Snape, a few of the more obstinant refused to think that it'd actually take place.  
  
But if Professor Potter was married to Professor Snape, they had no reason to dream of stealing the glorious Boy Who Lived from the slimy Slytherin git! Quite a few of the Gryffindor girls favored Professor Potter, unwilling to believe any slander against his name because he'd come from their House and was such an excellent teacher. Even they were too stunned to cheer him on as they normally did. Instead it was a 5th year Slytherin, Alisa Lee that broke the silence by clapping quite enthusiastically for her favorite Professor.  
  
Harry was touched as his favorite student stood up and climbed onto the bench, enthusiastically clapping for him. Alisa was such a sweetheart, he mused to himself silently, it was a wonder she'd ended up in Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff like her older brother. Once Alisa was standing up clapping, the rest of his odd year Slytherin students stood up to support him. And since Alisa had stood up for him, her brother roused the rest of the Hufflepuffs to do the same.  
  
Since most of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were supporting what the Gryffindors considered their teacher, the entire House stood up to cheer for him as well. The only House that seemed like they were going to give the announcement a standing ovation was Ravenclaw. But their Head Girl, Julia Tamerlaine, a studiously kind girl smiled at Professor Potter-Snape and stood up, clapping reservedly with the rest.  
  
Grudgingly the students that weren't standing, also stood up and clapped with the rest. It was in the middle of this unanimous standing ovation that Draco Malfoy made his late but always stunning entrance. The grin on his face was unmistakable as he realized from the crimson stain on Harry's cheeks and the half scowl half pleased expression on his godfather's face that their marriage had been announced. Draco waited for the students to take a seat and resume their breakfast before he leisurely walked down the aisle straight to Harry.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said politely, his emerald eyes flashing with curiosity.  
  
"Potter-Snape," Draco acknowledged.  
  
"Good of you to honor us worthy of your early morning presence."  
  
Draco smirked and leaned over the table, kissing Harry's cheek. It earned him a glower from Severus, an amused look from Dumbledore, and several gasps from the audience. "Of course, I would you bastard," Draco drawled, "you shouldn't have made the announcement before I got here. You know I wanted to see both of your expressions."  
  
Harry chuckled and squeezed Severus's hand briefly as if to reassure him that this was their normal bantering and nothing else. "You must have had a good shag last night." Harry's eyes drifted over Draco's slightly rumpled attire.  
  
Several of the teachers sputtered and all of the student's eyes went wide with shock. Albus, of course, was merely watching with twinkling eyes while Severus looked on with a 'here goes another Draco and Harry battle of banter.' "Not as good as yours," Draco responded smoothly, pleased when Harry's cheeks reddened once again, "I'll bet."  
  
Harry choked.  
  
"You know you can never beat me at my own game."  
  
Harry coughed.  
  
"There, there," Draco reassured, patting Harry's head like a puppy, "at least you got satisfied. I had the poor luck of grading papers last night while you were royally screwed. I even graded some of your back papers, consider that your wedding present."  
  
Harry sputtered and Severus chuckled.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Just got OotP at midnight, so no updating until I finish it. Well that means no typing, no doing anything so... it'll be a few days after I finish reading. But I read fast. So it should still be the same ^_^. But just warning you. I don't think OotP will affect anything I write in this story. INSIGHTFUL reviews rock. This was a day late 'cuz I was partying with friends and then dragged them to Barnes & Noble! ^_____^  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Sela, Nagini: c r i m s o n, sev1970, Nienna Ciryatan, lin  
  
Quickjewel: Yup! I tried to make it reasonable and not outrageous. I'm glad it worked!  
  
Blackrose: Yup! Soul Bind is not the next chapter however. We're gonna play with Draco a bit first ^-~. I don't like Ron that much and Draco is one of my favorite characters, I was thinking someone older... or younger ^_~.  
  
Xikum: I hope I showed Sev likes Harry more self-confident (its in the sex scene, actually the sex scene is necessary b/c I cut out the end with is non sex but very integral to the plot). Well the story's going to end in about 4 chapters approx. I don't have time to go into too much duel. The dueling club has a purpose not for Harry but for Draco. ^_~. Your other suggestion is awesome, that's all I'll say.  
  
Abraxis: Wow, I didn't realize it but you are exactly on. You'll find out next chapter. 


	11. The Chasing Draco Game Begins

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. R+R for more! Reviewer thanks below!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
~  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! HP/LM then HP/DM then HP/LV in the stats! P.S. LV is Voldemort and LM is Lucius.  
  
Note: (Thanks to Alicorn's review thought I'd mention some things...) In ITAOM [the name of the new fic] I can do any pairing and pull it off. The plot is flexible, and either way it will intimately involve all 3 of them. One interesting point is TMR is quite different from Voldemort, and if I were to do HP/LV, LV would resemble TMR. And he is going to whether or not he ends up with HP.  
  
~  
  
Spoiler Note: There will be no OotP spoilers until Harry goes back to his world. But there will be some changes to OotP and this story (some of you may know some small details that I've already mentioned). But until then, no spoilers so relax! There's a long ride to go!  
  
~  
  
11: So the Chasing Draco Game Begins (June 16, 2003 to June 23, 2003)  
  
It was obvious to the members of the Dueling Club that Professor was very obviously taken by their detested Professor Snape. Many of the student bemoaned the fact for quite a few of them had wanted to be in the club so they might be able to spend more time with the charming Professor. Of course, though quite a few of them were disappointed most of them simply shifted their focus to their other devastatingly beautiful teacher, Professor Malfoy.  
  
Not many of them were actually had the guts to go after the beautiful Draco Malfoy, but there were a select few that had the brains and the cunning to do just that. Of the two primary contenders for capturing their lovely Defense Professor's heart, one was a Ravenclaw and the other was a Slytherin. There were no bets on who would be the first to seduce Draco, but it was a well acknowledged fact they were going to have to be fiercely competitive. It wasn't everyday that one saw the Head Boy and the Head Girl actively competing against each other in a contest of romance for a Professor, did they?  
  
Sebastian Hawkeforte was confident and positively sure that he would be the one to win his way into Professor Malfoy's bed. There was absolutely no pretense about it. He was a Slytherin and damn sexy to boot. He, like his Professor, admired beauty. Certainly, he appreciated Malfoy's tastes since it was obvious to his keenly observant eyes that his Professor had a thing for Professor Potter. That only helped his cause.  
  
While he lacked the Boy Who Lived's vivid green eyes, he was blessed with darkly attractive looks that stemmed from his French aristocratic mother and piercing blue eyes. He didn't have to have anyone tell him he was a good-looking bloke, he knew he was the beautiful boy of the 7th year. No one had a chance against him and he knew it. Besides, he was quite aware of Malfoy's reputation when he'd been in school.  
  
It mirrored his own. One night stands galore. Shagging anything that met up to the beauty standards whether male or female. He'd been pleasantly surprised to discover this fact. It did make his planned seduction so much more easier if Malfoy actually had been with a male lover. Admiring Professor Potter and having sex with another man were two entirely different things. With that interesting bit of news acquired, he was fully prepared to launch his bid for Malfoy's bed.  
  
He did have one thing standing in his way. Miss Perfectionist, Julia Tamerlaine. Oh, it was undeniable that Julia was one of the prettier girls in the school. She was definitely the brightest student to grace Hogwarts since the notorious mudblood Hermione Granger. At least if Sebastian had to be outdone by another student, thankfully it was a Ravenclaw pureblood. Not that he cared one wit about working hard, but he did like being the best. He was one of the best, but she was the best. He growled at the thought.  
  
And she was after Professor Malfoy too. She didn't stand a chance against him. She didn't have a seductive bone in her body. All she knew was how to read books and how to tutor hapless students. What chance did she have against him, the boy that everyone wanted in Hogwarts? He grinned confidently, he had this one in the bag. He glared at Julia determinedly, knowing that she was as determined as he was to snag Professor Malfoy.  
  
Sebastian was at it again, Julia thought with a sigh. He was going to compete with her again, but this time it wasn't over something trivial like academics or even the inter-House competition--- this was about the matters of the heart. She didn't stand a chance against him if he really wanted to go after Professor Malfoy. The topic of who in the Dueling Club was going to seek out the gorgeous platinum blond had been a heated discussion. And surprisingly, Julia had found herself declaring that she'd have a go at it.  
  
She prided herself in being a private person, but this time she spoke what was in her heart and in her mind in public. But she had to stake a claim, and she knew if she did others would be less willing to go against her. They knew beneath her calm and soothing exterior there was a fiery determination. By declaring this, it would put off all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She doubted any Gryffindor would admit to a crush on a former Slytherin. It was as soon as she said this, that she knew Sebastian was going to be in the fight against her.  
  
Why? Why did he have to go against her? Not when she truly felt something for Professor Malfoy! She knew Sebastian didn't, for Merlin's sake, he was the biggest slut on campus! It didn't matter if it was male or female, he was all too willing to shag both. She knew he didn't care. No, he wanted to add Professor Malfoy to his growing collection of conquests, and what a conquest it'd be. But she knew there was no way she could compete with Sebastian if he tried, no matter how hard she tried. What was she compared to him? Nothing.  
  
~  
  
The chasing game began immediately when Harry found himself giving detention to the Head Boy and the Head Girl. He had heard the rumors going around school that Hawkeforte and Tamerlaine were aiming for Draco's heart. But like any gossip, Harry took it with a grain of salt. However when both of them ended up in detention, he had the distinct suspicion that the rumors were true. After all, why else would both of them seek out detentions?  
  
First off, Hawkeforte was far too much of a Slytherin to get caught by openly performing a hex when the Professor was watching. Secondly, Tamerlaine was too good natured to do a counter curse to even the condescending Hawkeforte. If Harry saw what Hawkeforte was doing, he was sure the clever Tamerlaine saw through it as well. Thirdly, when he announced they had detention with him instead of Professor Malfoy, they were both heart-stricken.  
  
Harry grinned at the devious turn his mind had twisted toward. He was usually inclined to think more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. But he couldn't bypass an opportunity like this. There was no doubt in his mind why they'd attempted to get detention. It was a well known fact that Professor Malfoy oversaw detentions for the Defense classes. A well known fact that Harry was using to his advantage to spring the trap.  
  
"Mr. Hawkeforte and Ms. Tamerlaine, you will meet me in the classroom promptly after the end of dinner. As Head Boy and Head Girl, you ought to be ashamed of your behavior," Harry reprimanded. "If anything like this happens again, I will be forced to speak to the Headmaster."  
  
They both looked contrite, but Harry knew that only Tamerlaine was sincere. Hawkeforte reminded Harry far too much of a younger Draco that he'd had the great pleasure of often bickering with, still bickered with. How very interesting that a younger version of Draco was intrigued with an older version of Draco. It had to be for seduction reasons, Harry surmised He had to admit that Draco was a gorgeous catch.  
  
Julia Tamerlaine was a different story. She wasn't in it for the mere conquest; she genuinely had a deep crush on Draco. But he gathered that Hawkeforte could change like Draco had, given the right set of circumstances. Hopefully, it didn't take a second reign of a Dark Lord as it had for Draco. Whatever their intentions, Harry was determined that Draco wasn't going to be hurt. He owed Draco that much.  
  
After the interesting double 7th year Defense class, it was less exciting but no less enjoyable. Any day he taught Alisa was a good day, he mused. If he had a little sister, he'd want her to be like Alisa. Draco had been warning him that Alisa had a crush on him, but she couldn't. The entire school knew he was already taken. Besides, as if Draco was one to talk! Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's expression when he told him the Head Boy and Head Girl were after his magnificent Malfoy-ness.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
~  
  
Julia was horrified that she'd been provoked into a detention to stop Hawkeforte from being alone with Professor Malfoy and to have it all come out to be nothing since the detention was with Professor Potter-Snape. She sighed and walked down dejectedly to the Defense classroom where she found her Professor grading a massive pile of papers. "Professor," she called, letting him know that she was there before she hesitantly stepped into the room, "I'm here."  
  
"Good, you're on time," Harry commented, not lifting up his head to acknowledge her. "We'll discuss your punishment when Mr. Hawkeforte arrives. Please sit down, Ms. Tamerlaine."  
  
She sat down on one of the chairs that were in front of his desk and waited patiently for Sebastian to come. Where was the bastard? Figured it was just like the arrogant Slytherin to be deliberately late when his planned seduction was fouled up. When Sebastian finally deemed it was time to show up, he was running a half an hour late. If Julia wasn't graced with the serenity of an angel, she would have exploded at him. Professor be damned.  
  
"Good of you to make your appearance," Harry remarked, lifting his head up from grading papers. "Please have a seat, Mr. Hawkeforte." After Sebastian sat down, Harry's brilliant green eyes pinned them both down. Now they knew why the Wizarding World had been afraid of Harry shifting his allegiance to You Know Who. There was power there.  
  
"I know why you two wanted detention," Harry began smoothly. "I've heard the rumors going around the school. And I don't like what they've gossiping about. I don't care if you two go after Draco, there's no school rule that prohibits it. However, if this is for a silly bet, I will make sure that you pay for hurting my best friend. Mr. Hawkeforte and Ms. Tamerlaine, both of you are of the legal age of consent, you must know that since you are the pursuers that in all likelihood you are the ones that'll be hurt."  
  
He smiled warmly at them after giving them his lecture. "You two are free to go. I trust neither of you will be disrupting my class for any reason ever again or you will be punished severely. Remember," he reminded kindly, "that the first official meeting for the Dueling Club is this Friday."  
  
Hawkeforte was the first one to flee since it seemed he'd have more than enough time to start planning out his seduction. Tamerlaine stayed behind because she wanted to ask Professor Potter-Snape something, but didn't quite know how to ask it. "You can just ask," Harry remarked, seeing that she wanted to ask something. It seemed to her that her teacher had read her mind, causing her to jump. She only relaxed when he smiled reassuringly at her. "I promise I will answer if I can."  
  
"Is Professor Malfoy queer?" she blurted out, feeling horrified after she'd said it. She hadn't meant to insinuate her Professor was queer, it didn't matter to her... oh Merlin! "I'm sorry... I'll go."  
  
His voice stopped her retreat, "He likes men and women. I think he only cares to find the right one for him be it male or female. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded and smiled hesitantly. "I understand."  
  
When she was gone, Harry leaned back in his chair and was startled when he felt cool hands begin to massage his aching shoulders. There was only one person this could be. "Severus," he said, "I know you were a spy, but I never thought you were a thief."  
  
"I believe," Severus countered, dropping the invisibility cloak onto the desk, "that you gave me permission to use your belongings, so I merely borrowed this. Besides, I had to find out why you were so eager to take over detentions to give Draco a night off."  
  
"Jealous, eh?" Harry grinned, turning around to wrap his arms around Severus's waist. He pulled him close, resting his head against Severus's chest. "You don't trust me, do you? I know what's going on in your mind."  
  
"Wrong," Severus sneered, "I wanted to make sure that you didn't go easy on your students. I don't want them to give you a hard time. So imagine my surprise when this isn't really a normal detention, but a lecture to the Head Boy and Head Girl about their game of love."  
  
Nodding, Harry entwined his fingers around Severus's. "Interesting, though."  
  
"Quite," Severus agreed. "Should I be more worried about the students or Draco?"  
  
"Draco." Severus gave Harry a look that said explain please, so Harry did. "He desperately wants someone to love, but he hasn't found anyone. It's not for the lack of trying." Harry turned away from Severus to look toward a window that showed the darkening sky. "But he's also afraid to risk it in fear of being hurt. There are not many he can trust."  
  
"Too bad you're taken," Severus uttered sardonically. "If you weren't, he'd have you in a heartbeat."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." A disbelieving look was what Harry got for his remark. "We argue far too much to actually make a serious couple. That is the foundation that our friendship is built upon. But for lovers that won't last like ours. Ours is built upon a mutual partnership."  
  
"Then we will have to do something about helping those two," Severus drawled with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Harry's eyebrows perked up with interest, urging his devious partner in crime to continue, "Because they'll no doubt blunder up the entire thing. Besides, didn't you say that you needed to earn some money for the Dueling Club?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, his mind thinking frantically on what was twisting and turning in Severus's cunning brain. "Yes," he remarked, "we do need to get some more money for the Dueling Club. You know that it's still a bit hard times since Voldemort screwed up the economy. Not as many spare knuts and sickles hanging around anymore."  
  
"Tamerlaine and Hawkeforte both come from well off families," Severus commented.  
  
"So?" Harry asked with confusion.  
  
"What about auctioning Draco off as a date to students? He's a reasonable age, and that would definitely help get the Dueling Club up to its feet with the necessary monetary foundation."  
  
"That's bloody brilliant, Sev."  
  
Severus grinned. "I rather thought so."  
  
~  
  
"ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY NOT!" Draco roared at Harry and Severus. To say that Draco wasn't taking the news about being auctioned off as a date to the students in Hogwarts well was the understatement of Harry's lifetime. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WOULD AGREE TO THIS? YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO PUT FLYERS AROUND THE SCHOOL BEFORE CONSULTING ME! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"  
  
"Because," Harry responded calmly, "you know that Albus doesn't have the financial capability to support the Dueling Club, we do need proper robes and a stage as well. Transfiguring the stuff is all nice, but it's nice to have permanent items. Besides that, we do needs the books and those can't be transfigured. And you know the students are salivating over you. We won't have to fundraise anything. The money we make in this one measly date will be more than enough to get us through the year. Whatever is left you can subsidize for our office. Admit it, we need the money to update our ratty office."  
  
Harry was right, that Draco knew. They did need the money. Not desperately need it, but did need it. Draco's eyes narrowed as his eyes flicked from Harry to Severus then back to Harry. "Why aren't you on the flyer as one the participants in the Auction? What makes you think you get to get off scotch free?"  
  
"He's married and taken," Severus answered with a hint of possessiveness. "You know I wouldn't take too kindly to anyone touching my Harry, and I doubt anyone would bid on him knowing who he's married to."  
  
Draco grumbled and muttered underneath his breath. Figures! Severus was right on the mark, no one was going to dare offend the Death Eater. It was going to have to be him. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed the looks some of the students had been sending his way. But still! What about the no relationships between students and teachers? "But what about... Dumbledore?"  
  
"He approves," Harry said cheerfully. "Only consenting students will be allowed to bid for a day out with you. And you very well know that there's nothing in the rules against a relationship between a student and a professor. I believe I found that bit in my 7th year."  
  
Draco growled and glared at both Harry and Severus. "You two are horrible together."  
  
Severus grinned evilly. "I believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Draco."  
  
"I'm going to hex you both if I get stuck with a brainless ugly twit with more money than is good for either of us!" Draco threatened menacingly, trying hard not to laugh with them at their obvious amusement. "Stop looking like that! This is not funny!"  
  
"Do you think Ms. Tamerlaine and Mr. Hawkefort are brainless and ugly?" Harry questioned curiously.  
  
"No," Draco muttered. "But---"  
  
Harry smiled sweetly. "They've expressed avid interest in starting a relationship with you. Do be careful with Ms. Tamerlaine's heart though, I believe she has a huge crush on you. As for Mr. Hawkeforte, he reminds me so much of you that you two should get along fabulously."  
  
"Where did that promise never to hold my past against me go?" Draco retorted snidely.  
  
"No where. It's still there. Just warning you of your pursuers."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: So Julia or Sebastian? Whose gonna win the auction? I expect valid reason! Anyone you want to pop up in the auction as a surprise? ^_~. The next chapter is called Soul Bond! Then there will be the Auction in Chapter 13. Chapter 13 will be the end or the next-to-last chapter. It depends because Soul Bond is the END OF HP/SS struggle, I mean 'ship ^-~. So Chapter 13 and the possible Chapter 14 just wraps up Draco's story.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Franki the Wonder Wiener Dog, Lingo, Aurora, Carya, Dizzydesi, Simon the Duck, Biyie, Crazycheesecake, Lina Inverse the Dramata, Rhianno, Tempest, Sela, and AJDeats!  
  
Laura: Interesting question. I totally forgot about those three words. Thanks for reminding me ^-~ Not that gives you a clue to when it happens! ^_^.  
  
Xikum: I've shown both challengers very well. Any comments on them? Draco's love life takes a turn for the better AND HP/SS will soul bound!  
  
Quickjewel: Yes, took me 10 hours to read it. I was repeatedly interrupted though [curses] so I didn't finish until Sunday morning! I hope this story has a plot, but I feel it's sort of jumble. But it's still a well written jumble!  
  
Abraxis: Harry deserves his loopy smile! You're going to love Chapter 12. It's dedicated to you! You've been a great reviewer! Thanks for all you insightful comments. And I agree the WW needs to get off it's high horse and see things as they really should. All I've got to say is BOOK 5! 


	12. Soul Bond

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! LM leads the way!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO XIKUM! She predicted this chapter!  
  
~  
  
12: Soul Bond (June 19, 2003 to June 23, 2003)  
  
Joining of Darkness  
The Homosexual Marriage of Harry Potter by Rita Skeeter.  
  
The Wizarding World is in an uproar when the secret marriage of  
the Boy Who Lived to a Death Eater was made public knowledge in  
front of the entirety of the student body in Hogwarts! Rumors  
had already been spreading rambunctiously through many a  
conversations that Harry Potter was homosexual, but this  
confirmation was a dreadful and dangerous shock. The  
circulating gossip was that Mr. Potter was carrying on an affair  
with Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the still disputed Malfoy  
estate. Yet, the very man that Mr. Potter married is Severus  
Snape, You Know Who's right hand man!  
  
While rumors have run rampant before You Know Who's defeat two  
years ago by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, this is the obvious  
sign that the Boy Who Lived has fallen to the dark side. What  
else can it be? To allow the Boy Who Failed to hook up with a  
known Death Eater in He Who Must Not Be Named's Inner Circle  
after it was common knowledge that Mr. Potter failed in his  
attempt to join the Dark Lord?  
  
What is most puzzling is how Albus Dumbledore allows Death  
Eaters and such would-have-beens like Mr. Potter to actually  
teach at the prestigious school of Hogwarts. Despite defeating  
You Know Who, there have often been questions about Headmaster  
Dumbledore's state of mind over the last few years. How could  
he have let the Boy Who Lived be corrupted by Death Eaters? How  
could he allow the Boy Who Failed to return to teach at  
Hogwarts? How could he allow the Boy Who Failed to marry a  
Death Eater and possibly have the avenue to become the next Dark  
Lord?  
  
What is even more alarming is that Harry Potter has taken  
Severus Snape's surname, making him Mr. Potter-Snape. By taking  
his husband's name, it indicates the hold that the Death Eater  
has on him. Perhaps, it's not quite Harry Potter's fault that  
he's been manipulated by a cunning Slytherin. But the Boy Who  
Lived has been known to resist the Imperius Curse, so why did he  
succumb to Mr. Snape unless he was drawn to the darkness? That  
is what we all fear, that he is drawn to the position left  
vacant. With Severus Snape by his side, there's nothing  
stopping the Boy Who Failed to become the Next Dark Lord.  
  
~  
  
It was plain scary to see the look on Severus's face when he saw the article in the Daily Prophet. Harry quickly tore the paper from Severus's hands when he saw the headline, but it was already too late since his lover had finished reading the slanderous article. The expression on Severus's face was murderous as he narrowed his eyes, scanning the crowd of students venomously. His earlier happiness that Harry wasn't ashamed of their relationship, willing to go public was vanquished by this---- this load of shit!  
  
"Severus please," Harry pleaded, placing his hand on his arm to try to calm down the storm that was brewing in his lover, "not here. Come on," he urged, throwing a quick glance at Draco and Albus to do whatever they had to do to cover his classes and Severus's. When he got meaningful look from Albus and a jerky nod from Draco, he tugged Severus to a standing position. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this."  
  
Severus forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to get mad at Harry, none of this was Harry's fault--- well, it was his fault, his snide inner mind commented meanly. If Harry would only let Albus tell the truth of his involvement, none of this would have happened. But then again, he understood why Harry wanted to so desperately to get away from the insufferable expectations of the public. Even if it was a bad opinion, at least he wouldn't disappoint everyone like he felt he had before.  
  
Once they had reached the safety of the dungeons, Severus started ranting out his tirade, "Those cunts! How dare they accuse you of being the next Dark Lord? I want you to let Albus tell them the truth, the truth Harry! I don't care anymore if you're made the poster boy for the Wizarding World anymore; I can't stand them thinking that low of you! I can't take it! Tell them," Severus begged, "tell them the truth. It's been two years, tell them."  
  
Harry dropped his face down with defeat and his shoulders slumped. "You know why I don't want it. I know you no longer think I'm a Gryffindor brat," he murmured softly, lifting his head up to briefly show his amusement, "even if you still call me one. But you don't know how hard the fame was for me. I hated being in the spotlight, hated it. You didn't like me much for it either." A small half smile graced his lips. "I don't care what people think about me. You know that. This will be forgotten soon enough. I never was the great wizard the Wizarding World hoped I'd be. They had this silly thought that I'd be the one to bring down Voldemort."  
  
It was like Harry to be modest. Hell, if he wasn't that was a cause for concern. But it was hard for Severus to hear Harry demean the sacrifices Harry made to bring down Voldemort. At the risk of his life, he had managed to provide the necessary means to an end--- the end of Voldemort. So what if it had been Albus that had cursed Voledmort into nonexistence? If it hadn't been for Harry, they never would have had the chance to vanquish Voldemort from the face of the earth. Didn't Harry understand?  
  
It didn't matter if he hadn't exactly fulfilled the expectations of the Wizarding World, he was still a hero in the eyes of all those that knew what he'd done. Even to Remus and Sirius who only knew the bare details of what had happened had been overwhelmed by all that Harry had risked. No one knew the extent of how close Harry had come to being killed by Voldemort, no one knew how much Harry had suffered. Only he, Draco, and Albus knew--- only because they had been the integral center in the plot that had brought down Voldemort. Only that.  
  
"You were the one that brought Voldemort down," Severus whispered emotively. "Albus might have said the spell, but you were the one that brought the Dark Lord down."  
  
Harry smiled sadly at his lover. "I'm not going to let Albus say anything. He's already asked you know. He's even begged me to let him say any little tidbit that might sway public opinion. Even if the Daily Prophet is spewing out bad things about Albus, the whole of the public still considers him far beyond reproach. This will blow over, Sev."  
  
"For me," Severus whispered gently. "Do this for me."  
  
Harry's eyes met Severus's, the gaze exchanged between them was a battle of wills. Harry didn't want to; Severus wanted him to. If there was a dominant in this rather equal relationship, it was Severus. Severus was harder and more impossible--- but he never asked anything of Harry. He may have been the commanding presence, but he showered his care and support over Harry. He gave more than he ever took. Always.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can," Severus insisted, covering Harry's hands with his own. "You can."  
  
Harry shut the gateway into his soul from Severus's penetrating gaze. "I can't," he replied softly, his voice threaded in pain. "It's too hard for me. I've tried to put the past behind me. I don't want to remember it, but if I come out and tell them the truth that we've been hiding from them all these years they will want to know. That means digging into me deeply, deeper than I want them to go, than I want to go ever again. Can't we just let the past be the past?"  
  
"I have never asked you for anything, and I'm asking now. It's time the truth came out. I understand that it's taken time for you to recover, and you're making the right strides. But the problem with awful pasts is that they cannot be toss aside. They'll only grow and fester. I know because you know how hard it's been for me to look pass the past. If I can do it, you can do it. You've always been more adaptable, more changeable to the shifting situations than I have ever been. I know you can do this Harry, I have faith in you. I will be behind you every step of the way."  
  
"What if I can't?" Harry asked in anguish. "What if it's too much? What if I crack?"  
  
Severus drew his beloved into his embrace and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Then I will be here to fix it. You don't think you'd get rid of me that easily after I've caught you?"  
  
Harry rested his head against Severus's comforting shoulder. "I thought I caught you."  
  
"No, I caught you."  
  
~  
  
Somehow Harry managed to twist Severus's arm into getting them to do the soul binding ritual before they came out with the secret truth behind Harry's involvement in bringing Lord Voldemort down. But the only reason Severus agreed to it was because he knew that Harry needed the reassurance that the bond would bring. Once soul bonded, always and forever together. Besides, Harry had already promised that Albus could issue the statement once the soul bond was complete and Severus knew when Harry gave his word--- it was done.  
  
Severus had even convinced Harry to give an interview with a reporter with a trusted reputation of actually writing what was said instead of twisting it around into an abomination. This was the reporter Albus went to when he needed something to be said to the public. He could trust the reporter, after all the reporter use to be an Order operative and was one of Albus's good friends. The only thing Severus didn't like about the man was that he'd been a Gryffindor, then again he had to get over House prejudice. Harry said they were silly and Harry was right. But it was so very hard!  
  
"Ready?" Harry whispered softly,  
  
"I'm ready," Severus answered, smiling comfortingly at his beautiful husband. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."  
  
"So have I."  
  
It was then that Albus Dumbledore entered into the room, he was the only one that was going to witness the bonding between Severus and Harry. But Poppy and another trusted mediwizard were waiting outside incase anything went horribly wrong. One never knew with bonding rituals, even the simple blood bonds. Sirius and Draco were also outside waiting, they had insisted vehemently that they wished to see the ritual but understood it was safer for everyone if they did not.  
  
The whiplash of a bond gone wrong had the potential to be fatal not only for those seeking the bond but those watching the bond. If anyone had the power to survive such a backlash, it was Albus--- the Defeater of Voldemort. But even he was cautious, wearing a special cloak that protected him like a shield. All the Professors in the school had placed powerful enchantments on the cloak to help safeguard their Headmaster.  
  
"Ready to begin?"  
  
Severus and Harry both nodded, stripping off their garments until both of them were as naked as they day they were born. Albus refrained from looking at them, staring at the vacant portraits on the wall. He had insisted that the occupants vacate the room for this private moment and most of them had been most agreeable. One was however not quite, but had finally been convinced that it wasn't good to be trapped in a destroyed portrait.  
  
Once Albus noticed out of the corner of his eyes that they had nodded, he began to explain to them in detail what they were going to have to do to accomplish the bond. First they had to bond themselves physically together by blood. In a normal blood bond, that was the only thing they'd have to do. But a soul bond required one more step, much more complicated and deadly. The next step, they had to drop all their physical restraints and basically their souls would merge as their blood mingled together.  
  
The fatal problem with this was that if their souls left their bodies incorrectly, they would be forever trapped in the between. And if their souls were too slow to join, then they'd bleed to death. Either way, this was the reason why scarcely anyone attempted the soul bond anymore. It was too much of a risk. Only the strongest wizards could pull it off. Harry and Severus were two of the strongest wizards that Albus knew. He knew they'd succeed.  
  
"You must cut one another, cut the vein open," Albus began calmly. "It is to show your trust in each other as well as to complete the physical part of the bond."  
  
They did what he asked. Severus took the sharp silver dagger and sliced Harry's wrist completely. As the blood furiously rushed up to spill to the ground, Harry took the knife in his other hand and slashed Severus's wrist with equal speed. They both stared at the blood for a moment before joining their bleeding wrists together. They began to feel lightheaded at the loss, for the blood was spilling out swiftly.  
  
"You will begin to feel lightheaded," Albus continued soothingly, "once you feel lightheaded enough to faint, you must remember to let go of your body but not your consciousness. You will begin to feel one another when you've done this correctly. Once this happens, you must mold yourselves together and join together permanently. Once this is done to satisfaction, you will be forced back into your bodies..."  
  
It was already happening, Harry and Severus felt incredibly faint, about to fade into darkness but they fought hard to keep their awareness and suddenly... they didn't have to fight they were conscious but not quite. It was strange to feel so light yet so alive. So aware of everything. Aware of each other. It wasn't difficult, it was too easy when their minds met each other hard. It was overwhelming and intensely violating as it was pleasurable.  
  
Memories flew back and forth between them. Secrets and more. All they had to know, all that had to be revealed for them to become one body, one mind, one soul. This was necessary and was it hard, oh how hard it was.  
  
Growing up as an outcast... being taught Dark Curses when he was a child... having his parents scream at him when he did them incorrectly... how they punished him when he was doing anything remotely fun.... then going to school... a place he thought would be his retreat... how he was tormented.... how he found some people that didn't... how he was led to the wrong path... because... because he wanted to be accepted... he didn't want to be seen as a greasy hair freak... he wanted power and respect... he wanted to be respected... even admired.  
  
Early memories were harsh... being kicked around by his family... being a servant boy... living in a cupboard... then discovering a great secret... he was a wizard... not any wizard but the Boy Who Lived... how terrifying and exciting... how miserable and overwhelming... he didn't want the fame... he wanted to be normal and accepted... and he found that with his friends... but then Voldemort... how he had to drift away to protect them... how hard it was for him to pretend to be dark... how he wanted to just be normal... to be normal and to be loved.  
  
"You must go back," they both vaguely heard Albus's words of warning. It was hard though, so hard to give up this freedom of being... being together and being entirely understood for once. Accepted and loved. Admired and respected. "NOW!"  
  
Both Severus and Harry were slammed back into their bodies, and as soon as they were physically aware they blacked out from the immense blood loss and the intense pain of being forced back into their bodies. Albus quickly raised the alarm for Poppy and her colleague to rush into the room. They weren't the only ones to run into the room. Sirius and Draco weren't far behind them. It was all Albus could do to maintain his serenity and tell them that everything had gone as it should.  
  
But it hadn't. Not quite at least. They had joined, but they had taken a little too long in the joining. That had been his fear. Even though they had been moving back to their physical being, Albus had had to force them back to make sure that they got back in time. But he was afraid that he'd made the wrong choice. The wrong decision, what if by forcing them back he broke their connection at a critical time?  
  
The sight of all the blood on the floor was gruesome to see. His face wasn't the only one that was pale. Draco and Sirius were positively stark white. Both were trembling and shaking. "They are going to be all right," Albus reassured with more reassurance than he felt. "It took a bit longer than we expected. Draco, will you please go get the necessary potions to revitalize their blood loss from Severus's potions lab? He made some last night that he was cooling."  
  
Draco ran to the room and Sirius sank to the ground, shock marring the still handsome face. "Are you sure?" Sirius croaked out his question. "Are you sure, Albus?"  
  
Albus wasn't sure, but his gut said that nothing worse was going to happen. "Yes."  
  
~  
  
{The next morning}  
  
"I am never going to forgive you!" Draco fumed.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"You scared me to death!" Draco screamed.  
  
Sirius sighed with relief. He and Severus were staring at Harry's and Draco's exchange of words with intense interest. Sirius had never much liked Draco, but he'd learn to tolerate Draco as he'd learn to tolerate Severus. But the last 24 hours, seeing how frantic Draco was with worry over Harry, it had changed his opinion about the Malfoy boy. Draco was every bit of a good friend as Harry had said he was. Even better.  
  
"You aren't dead," Harry pointed out wryly.  
  
Draco glared at him, but at Harry's quirky expression broke into a struggling grin. "You are impossible! Both of you!" Draco aimed the same glare at Severus. "Don't ever do something like that again!"  
  
"You can't," Harry remarked, "it's impossible to do more than one soul bond."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, not liking Harry's bemused tone when he was letting out his anxiety-ridden worry. "Weren't you two scared?"  
  
Harry shook his head, squeezing Severus's hand. "No," he responded, looking deeply into his soul-mate's eyes. "We were together."  
  
"In body," Severus echoed, "mind and soul."  
  
Harry smiled sweetly. "I love you too."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like my soul bond? I've read quite a bit of bonding, but I hope mine was different. I didn't want to do the whole anxiety scene afterwards because well I don't intend to put you ppl into anxiety. And I need to finish the fanfic! Besides, this fanfic is more geared to be fun to write and fun to read despite the initial angst and darkness.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Leah, Abraxis, AtieJen, Kateri, Ash, Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog, athenakitty, BekaJWP, Christine, Lina Inverse the Dramata, lala, Carya, MoiLeGreat, and Milya.  
  
Tempest: Ha, everyone prefers Julia. We'll see what happens.  
  
Zaira-Draco: I like your thought.  
  
Xikum: Who says Draco is even looking for sex? We'll see. I hope you like the soul bond, it wasn't that easy to write since I was trying to be original. I hope I accomplished that! 


	13. The Game of Love

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! LM leads the way!  
  
~  
  
13: The Game of Love (June 24, 2003 to June 29, 2003)  
  
"I hate you," Draco growled. "I really really hate you."  
  
Harry smiled indulgently at his best friend and surveyed the attire Draco had chosen to wear to the auction. "You look fabulous."  
  
"I always do," Draco retorted arrogantly. "It's you that doesn't have any fashion sense. At least Severus knows how to color coordinate and has a sense of propriety. I can't believe he let you out of the bedroom wearing that!"  
  
Glancing down to see what was wrong with his vivid orange t-shirt and faded jeans, Harry threw Draco a perplexed expression. He didn't get what was wrong. "I don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing."  
  
"It's not what you're wearing that's wrong, but where you're wearing it." Harry's look was still perturbed and confused. Draco sighed and dug into his closet and threw Harry a sleek silver robe and a pair of leather pants. "If you're going to auction me off, you're not going to do it in a t-shirt and jeans!"  
  
Harry chuckled and slipped out of his jeans, not noticing the strangled sound coming from Draco at seeing Harry's toned thighs. While his leather pants were a good fit on himself, they were like second skin on Harry. Draco hadn't bothered with giving Harry another shirt because the robe covered everything except his leather clad legs. It was a good thing he hadn't, seeing a glimpse of Harry's thighs were enough to arouse him. Seeing Harry's muscular chest was certain to give him a raging hard on.  
  
"Stop staring at the wall," Harry said, startling Draco out of his thoughts. "The auction's about to start. I'm sure you don't want to miss Albus making his introduction speech do you? Especially since it's about you, and it's sure to be flattering because he's trying to get the price out of you." Draco glared at him. "But all the compliments are certainly deserved. Albus never lies you know."  
  
"No," Draco snorted. "He just twists the truth to whatever best suits him." Draco didn't particularly care either way if he missed the speech, but Harry did so he let Harry drag him to the Great Hall where he was going to be auctioned off as a date. He sighed, at least this would more than sponsor the Dueling Club. That club was his pride and joy.  
  
~  
  
The excited chattering took a moment to quiet down when Dumbledore stood from his position at the head of the table. there was a good reason for the excitement. It wasn't everyday that one of the most gorgeous teachers to grace Hogwarts was up for an auctioned date. The entire school was split between Draco and Harry support on which was truly the best looking Professor in Hogwarts history!  
  
Half the school was counting their money eagerly, while the other half bemoaned the fact that Professor Potter-Snape wasn't up for auction too. Never mind that Professor Potter-Snape's husband would likely kill anyone that touched what he considered his. They still claimed it wasn't fair. But there wasn't anything they could do. Even the bravest of the lot wasn't about to get into an argument with Professor Snape about laws of fair play.  
  
"I am pleased to announce the first money-raising auction in Hogwarts history!" Albus began enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling like mad. "This auction is for a one night date with our esteemed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Draco Malfoy. Always one of the top students at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy has gone on to distinguish himself in various beneficial activities. Besides being talented, Mr. Malfoy is a beautiful individual with sharp wit. With his immense charm, he's certain to show his date a pleasurable time."  
  
Harry blinked and was silent for a moment after Albus's introduction. There had been innuendos throughout the speech. Some of the more subtle students would pick up on it when his interview came out tomorrow, 'til then they'd be left wondering. "I hope that your students are aware that you must be the age of consent to bid in the auction." Many faces in the 5th year fell at this because they weren't 16 yet. "That having been made clear, let the bidding begin!"  
  
With that, Albus turned over the auction to Harry who was going to be doing the bids. Harry smiled at the lovely scowl on Draco's face and turned to face the crowd. "How about we start the bidding at 1 galleon?"  
  
It wasn't a small amount nor was it a large amount. It was actually a good amount of pocket change, something a good majority of the students should have. The dining hall had already been spelled so that only people that actually had the money with them could participate in the auction. The charms also prevented anyone that wasn't 16 from bidding in the auction. Very useful and practical.  
  
A 7th year Hufflepuff girl raised her hand first, and from there the bidding escalated in tiny increments until Julia Tamerlaine stood up and called out, "100 galleons."  
  
That was quite an amount. Then again the Tamerlaine famiy was one of the richest in the Post-Voldemort era. Few students could compete with Julia, unfortunately one of them was Sebastian Hawkeforte. "200 galleons."  
  
Until then, the increments had been 5 galleons at most, but now that they were going up by the 100s, Harry didn't know how many other students would engage in the bidding war. Already he could see the disappointment written on many faces as they had to drop out. They simply didn't have that kind of money flow. But this did prove interesting. He shifted his head between the Head Boy and the Head Girl with bemusement, let's see Draco try to deny the dual crush now! "200 galleons from Mr. Hawkeforte, anymore bids?"  
  
"300 galleons!" Julia cried out.  
  
Sebastian narrowed his piercing blue eyes. "400 galleons."  
  
The calmor of excitement was increasing as the bidding war escalated. At this rate, Draco and Harry wouldn't have to worry about scraping money to update their shared offices. It was a pity that neither of them could afford to remodel their offices with their own money. Both of them vaults were tied up in the Post-Voldemort investigation. Thus far, they hadn't found anything incriminating other than vague rumors. It'd be nice to be able to get to his galleons again, Harry thought, but the interview that was going to be published tomorrow was only going to stir up the conflict even more.  
  
"500 galleons!" Julia countered.  
  
"1,000 galleons," Sebastian retorted, raising his eyebrow up in challenge to the flushed Head Girl. If anything, her cheeks turned even pinker. Rolling his eyes up, Sebastian switched his gaze to Draco and slowly ran his eyes over Draco's body. He could only imagine how nice it was going to be to run his tongue over the planes of Draco's sinewy chest. How delightful it'd be to taste those soft petal lips.  
  
"I bid 1,000 galleons too!" Julia exclaimed, she had wanted to say a greater amount but she couldn't. She wasn't able to say more because she didn't have more than 1,000 galleons. She had known about the charms placed on the room, but she had thought no one, not even Sebastian was foolish enough to want to spend 1,000 galleons on a one night date. But she guessed she was wrong. She could only hope that Sebastian didn't have anymore money on him.  
  
Sebastian scowled. He didn't have anymore money and he knew that Julia didn't have anymore money either if she hadn't bid 1,001 galleons. Lucky for him he thought. If she had, he would have lost the auction outright. Now, at least he had a 50-50 chance to win the toss up that'd have to occur. At this point, he didn't care if he had to share Draco Malfoy with Julia as long as he got to spend sometime with the Professor. There was nothing that he wanted to do more than to stare at his ethereal beauty.  
  
"Well," Albus remarked, his twinkling eyes bearing down on Sebastian and Julia, "you two have a choice you have to make. You can both share your date with Draco or we can do a toss up for it. Either way, it's a decision both of you have to make."  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "I don't mind sharing the time."  
  
Julia's jaw dropped. Was she actually hearing this from Sebastian Hawkeforte? The whole school knew he was a selfish, arrogant bastard. But then again if he risked the toss up, she considered, he might end up losing and she knew Sebastian despised losing to anyone especially her. She wasn't usually the type to squirm at a challenge but this was different. She didn't know when she'd get an opportunity like this again.  
  
"Then we'll share it."  
  
In the background, they heard Professor Potter-Snape's chuckle and Professor Malfoy's deep groan. When she saw a positively devious grin of anticipation spread across Sebastian's handsome features, Julia found herself returning to him a smile of her own. She was too busy thinking up ways to impress Draco Malfoy that she didn't even notice Sebastian's astonished facial expression.  
  
She was damn pretty when she smiled, Sebastian thought alarmingly. He was certain he would have remembered if she'd smiled like that before, but he couldn't recall anything. While Julia normally looked pleasant, she didn't usually smile like that. Actually, as he thought harder, Julia usually appeared in a reflective contemplation.  
  
He was loath to admit it, but Julia was one of the prettier girls in the school but she was no Lavinia Parkinson. All the good looks in the Parkinson family stemmed down from the younger brother and as a result, Lavinia was the epitome of beauty and was miles apart from her cousin, Pansy. And there was no doubt who his mother wanted him to marry. Silvia Parkinson was his mother's dearest friend.  
  
He'd have to be critically insane before he let his mother tell him who he had to marry! That was part of the reason he was such a slut. It was his form of rebellion against his mother, who severely disapproved and his father, who was amused beneath stern severity. Another part of him did it because he feared he'd never have fun when he gave into his parents' wiles unless he had it now. He also had the nagging suspicion that he preferred guys to girls.  
  
If anything, Draco Malfoy wasn't only a potential shag as much as his role model. Draco had gone against his family's wishes and hadn't married Lavinia's cousin. For that, Sebastian admired Draco. Flaunting tradition wasn't to be taken lightly. Luckily for Draco, he couldn't be disowned as his father was already dead. What bloody luck Draco had. The case wasn't the same for Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian!" he heard someone hiss at him. Fuck, he'd been caught unawares. That never happened. He shook his head and focused his vision on whoever was shouting at him. It was Tamerlaine. What the hell did she want? "Earth to Hawkeforte!" He glared malicious at her. "Stop glowering at me. I could have left with Draco without you."  
  
Draco? Why was she calling a Professor by his given name? It took Sebastian a moment to pick up on everything that he'd missed while he'd been lost in his thoughts. While his mind had wandered, he gathered Draco had good naturedly suggested that they call him by his first name. "Thanks then," he muttered caustically. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Draco lifted his eyebrow up at Sebastian's venomous reaction to Julia's congenial kindness. Harry had mentioned to him that Sebastian reminded Harry quite a bit of a younger Draco. Draco snorted, more like a younger Severus in his honest opinion. Well, he reconsidered, a Severus that was better at hiding his snappiness and defensiveness under a Malfoy-like exterior. Intriguing.  
  
And then there was Julia Tamerlaine. A charming young woman that was a curious mixture of Hermione and Harry. Yes, she was quite a bit like Ms. Know-It-All and the Boy Who Did No Wrong. An intellectual young lady with brains and kindness. The thing that bothered Draco about her was that she didn't seem to have a flaw. Being a Ravenclaw meant she lacked Harry's Gryffindor foolishness. He hardly wanted someone as bloody perfect as Ms. Tamerlaine.  
  
Neither did he want a youthful brewing of Severus and himself like he saw in Mr. Hawkeforte. Good Merlin, this was going to be a very, very long night. If he survived this he was going to torture Harry enough to last a lifetime. Yes, tormenting Harry was damn good fun. After this, Harry owed him big time.  
  
~  
  
The dinner began awkwardly but by the end of the night they were chattering like old friends, well Draco and Sebastian were. Julia was basically stuck in shock, while Draco laughed at the way Sebastian was sarcastically teasing Julia about being such a damn know-it-all. But Sebastian pointed out at least she was good natured about it unlike some people he knew. Julia smiled weakly, glad that she wasn't condescending too. "Oh perk up, Jules," Sebastian remarked at her grim smile, "you are a bloody know-it-all and you know it."  
  
"And you're a jackass," Draco retorted with a smooth smile. "Don't mind him, he's a more outspoken Snape." His smile widened as he remembered from the old genealogy lectures he'd had to attend that the Hawkefortes were distantly related to the Snapes way back when. "Aren't you distantly related to Severus?"  
  
Sebastian choked on his butterbeer. "Yes," he snapped, ignoring the surprise appearing on Julia's features. "It'd do well for you to remember that, Draco."  
  
"No need to get snide," Draco uttered softly. "You should thank Merlin that you lack his hooked nose. On your precious face, it'd totally ruin the delicate nature of your features. You're lucky that you got your nose from your mother's side of the family. If I recall correctly your father had a rather gruesome nose."  
  
Julia's only reaction to this was to widen her eyes even more. "Yes, well your father was a prick that followed a prick," Sebastian sneered, doing such a good impression of his distant relative that Draco nearly fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Yes, but my father was a gorgeous son of a bitch. Damn good thing to because my bitch of a mother hadn't nothing decent besides her pure bloodlines to pass onto me," Draco countered sarcastically. "I really have no idea how you ended up as good-looking as you do. Honestly, your father and mother aren't much to look up."  
  
"Point given," Sebastian conceded. Truthfully, he'd admit he didn't know how he'd ended up as handsome as he had with two rather average-looking parents like he had. The rumored myths that said all Hawkefortes were gorgeous creatures had been sadly whittled down to that... a myth because of the last few generations. Maybe to the beauty that had plagued their line had finallly decided to show up in him. "And why so quiet, Jules?" he asked softly. "'Fraid to make a blunder to your perfectionist persona?"  
  
Draco smiled at her with friendliness. "She could hardly join the conversation when we were insulting our god awful parents. I do believe that Julia is the darling of the Tamerlaine line. Of course, she has a right to adore her family--- they are a rather affectionate lot. Thankfully not as gooey lovey-dovey as the Weasleys."  
  
"It's to our great fortune that none of the Weasleys are currently attending Hogwarts," Sebastian commented. "Even if House prejudices have decreased since Voldemort has been vanquished," he paused when he heard a slight gasp from Julia at the mention of You Know Who's name, "I'm sure this little truce won't hold once the Weasleys infiltrate the next generation into the Gryffindor House. Have any in those bloody lot been in another House?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I suspect they have. Most of the Malfoys tend to be in Slytherins, but we do have quite a few Ravenclaws in our family... the ones that were more in the pursuit of knowledge for knowledge's sake. Most of them were considered odd ones out since they didn't have the usual brand of Malfoy ambition."  
  
"Hawkefortes split between Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Sebastian remarked. "A few have ended up in Gryffindor, and the odd one in Hufflepuff. From all that I know about Jules' family is that they're mostly Ravenclaws. The whole ruddy lot is bookish."  
  
"We have some Slytherins," Julia injected, her eyes flashing now with more of her customary life rather than the shock at the way Draco and Sebastian flung insults back and forth between them with little regard of each other's feelings. If she'd been on the receiving end of either one, she'd probably be in tears. "A few Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Yes," Sebastian replied, "even the witty families have their dunderheads."  
  
Julia scowled at him. "Less than yours to be sure."  
  
Sebastian smirked. "My, my it seems the Head Girl has a temper after all. Finally gotten out of your little fantasy world about how Draco's the perfect gentleman, eh? Didn't know you that Draco and I are a lot alike? Having a crush on him is like having a crush on me."  
  
The mortification on Julia's face was hard to miss for even someone as blind as a bat. "You're dreaming Hawkeforte!"  
  
"Tut, tut," Sebastian responded with dripping arrogance, "where did the casual friendliness of first names go, Jules?"  
  
"Who said you could call me that?" Julia snapped.  
  
Draco chuckled followed by Sebastian's own. Watching Julia and Sebastian fling insults back and forth between each other rather reminded him of Harry and himself. Quite relaxing actually since he wasn't the one that had to be on the receiving end. Both of them were rather interesting people, Draco reflected, and Sebastian's ability not to take the outrageous insults hard was a nice characteristic. It was good to see Julia perking up finally; he'd been afraid she was going to turn out an uptight close- minded intellectual who failed to see the humor in ridiculous banter.  
  
Sebastian's own bemusement was fed on that perfect Ms. Julia Tamerlaine was finally losing the tight fisted reign she kept on her temper. It was reassuring to see that he still knew the right buttons to push to send her careening over the edge. Rather hilarious too. If she'd just sparkle with her usual Tamerlaine brilliance, she'd totally captivate Draco. As much as he wanted Draco, he had to admit she was suited for Draco if she showed herself. That didn't mean he had to give up on Draco, he surmised, no friendship was a great alternative.  
  
"No one," he replied suavely. "But it's a rather cute nickname for someone as pretty as you are."  
  
To Sebastian's surprise and Draco's bemusement, Julia flushed at the offhand compliment. "You know," Draco murmured softly, "he's right. Jules is a rather adorable nickname for some as endearing as you are."  
  
If anything that only made Julia's face redder as she continued to alternate between staring at Sebastian and Draco. Sebastian was continuously surprising her, insulting then complimenting her. And... and Draco was simply marvelous. Despite or maybe because of Sebastian's snarkiness, Draco was being a perfect gentleman. But the fact was he didn't lack a witty edge that made the conversation simply fascinating. She loved his way with words even more than his outrageous beauty.  
  
The problem was, she thought alarmingly, that she wasn't contributing much to the conversation that was making Draco simply bloom before her eyes. It was Sebastian, Sebastian that was getting out Draco's playful side. Why was it that Sebastian was always getting everything that he wanted? Though, truthfully this was a side of Sebastian she had never seen before. He was being snide, true, but he was also being delightful sardonic and more intellectual than she'd ever imagine. She could like this side of Sebastian even if he had aimed insults at her.  
  
"Then you may call me Jules," she answered with exaggerated haughtiness, a smile curving on her lips. "Because I think Bastard is an apt nickname for Sebastian, don't you think Drakey-poo?"  
  
"So the Queen bites," Draco commented. "Excellent."  
  
"Bloody right!" Sebastian exclaimed. "It's about time. It's rather dull watching you gape over Draco."  
  
Julia scowled but had to admit Sebastian was right. It was time for her to add her bit of wit to the overflowing cup. If she wanted to have anything to do with Draco, well--- she'd have to show him she was simply a student with a huge and silly crush. No, it was more than that. Definitely, it was more than that. She adored his looks, respected his control, and loved his wit. Was she falling in love?  
  
Sebastian was thinking along the same lines. He hadn't thought he'd feel this comfortable interacting with Draco. It felt right to sit across from him and exchange delightful sarcastic remarks. It was thrilling to finally have someone to be snide with without worrying about whether they'd take it the wrong way or not. It was nice to unwind, and he felt that Draco was much more amused by him than Julia... but the fact remained was that Draco was a Malfoy and he himself was a Hawkeforte... and Julia was more suited to producing an heir. It'd be a problem if he was falling... in love.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: LONGEST chapter in the series ^_^ happy? So the final question--- JULIA or SEBASTIAN? I say Julia's winning, but Sebastian made a comeback in Chapter 12 reviews. ^-~ And this is the penultimate chapter... CHAPTER 14 is the end! Now all we have left is resolution and hints to the future and what a great future it'll be [snickers].  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: BekaJWP, Lady of Arundel, Quickjewel, Leah, Kateri, Tempest, and Carya.  
  
UnknownCatstar: I can't let everything go smoothly! Hmm... I don't think I got your email. Yes I have read Book 5, I plan on using Book 5 significantly in my newest story. You can always im me: sevviepooh. I like talking to my readers ^_^ especially about Harry Potter.  
  
sev1970: I do try to be original! Hehe, I like your reasoning for Seb.  
  
Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: Skeeter has to be like this b/c it's for fanfiction ^_^. This story is 5 years + after the incident, you don't think she'd keep her promise that long do you?  
  
Abraxis: Thanks, I did try. It's going to be harder to be original with each bonding I do. But I figure I can borrow from my own stories liberally since I'm the one that creates it, eh? I thought the memory flow was intriguing bit to do, Severus's part was more original while Harry was more difficult to not say too much b/c we know so much more about him.  
  
~  
  
SNEAK PEAK at the new story: IN THE ABSENCE OF MEMORY  
  
[Slash] HP/LM and HP/LV. There is only one way to get past the Lost Prophecy, so Voldemort decides to use a bonding curse to bind Harry Potter to him forever making it impossible for Harry to kill him. But the dark curse is against bonded lovers that have fallen apart and it's consequences are ugly and nasty to who the curse is aimed at... the Boy Who Lived but very beneficial to the spell caster... Lord Voldemort. 


	14. End of Failed Theories

Title: Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Author's Note: This is a SLASH HP/SS story with a very good friendship story for HP/DM. That's your warning, if you don't like slash then go read my other stories! I happen to be a very open minded individual and can see the beauty of both types of relationships. Isn't that fun?! I think it is ^_^;;. So flamers back off! That's your warning!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling ^-~ I wished I owned something, but I don't more the pity.  
  
~  
  
The last chapter!!! Drum roll...  
  
~  
  
14: End of Failed Theories (June 26, 2003 to June 29, 2003)  
  
After their souls had bonded together, Severus had never seen Harry so happy and carefree. It didn't hurt that Severus with help from Draco, the two mutts, and Albus to keep Harry sheltered away from all the controversy in the outer world. The week of bliss that they spend away from it all was due to Albus's gift of a special time turner that was going to make a breakthrough for the time travel world.  
  
Severus had to admit without Draco, Sirius, and Remus he wouldn't have been able to pull this off quite as successful as it went. Thanks to them, Harry was entirely oblivious to the increased scorn from the harsher half of the Wizarding World. Those stupid idiots didn't get what Harry had sacrifice, they only wanted someone to dump all their problems on. The good news was that the other half were quite elated that their Boy Who Lived hero was back.  
  
But Severus was concern with how much more criticism Harry could take before he broke down completely. He didn't want Harry to think he lacked faith in him, which was why Severus had allowed Harry to take the interview with the Daily Prophet hoping that the newspaper would swing with the positive half rather than the negative sector of the public.  
  
He knew he'd hoped for too much when he saw the direction that the interviewer was going but there was no way to stop him without making a scene. If it'd just been the reporter it would have been okay, but for this 'hero report' there'd been a public turnout. It was Severus that noticed Harry's increasing paleness as well as the growing agitation of the majority of the crowd, especially those in the Weasley corner.  
  
After the truth had come out, Ron and his new wife Hermione had been one of the first to make their peace. It was also partly their fault that Harry was conducting this interview as they'd urged him to come out even more. Luckily, Severus saw they were outraged for Harry. If Draco had been there, Severus would have taken pity on the reporter since Draco was ultra protective of Harry. But Draco wasn't there.  
  
Harry's biggest confidant in the last two years had been unexpectedly delayed. Even though Severus knew that Harry needed him as much if not more than Draco, Draco knew how to snap Harry out his breakdown mood. He'd done it was once before and had brought Harry back from it. During their week of utter joy, Harry had confessed how close he and Draco had become without becoming lovers.  
  
Severus was envious, but knew that Harry would never betray him. Besides, he knew that Draco didn't have the heart to hurt Harry even if he wanted Harry. So where in fuck's name was that Slytherin prat? Harry was very close on having a meltdown, his brilliant green eyes were filled with tears as he struggled to control himself.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's trembling body as Harry's tears poured down his ghost white cheeks. Severus gave Harry's interviewer a nasty glare that had the affect of making the man jump a bit. Severus was about to snarl at the man vindictively, but Harry turned around and buried his head into the hollow of Severus's neck.  
  
The malicious intent in Severus's dark eyes were replaced with aching tenderness as he sought to comfort Harry. He was vaguely aware that a riot had broken out with Harry supporters hexing the ones disparaging Harry's name. The most vehement of the lot was Ron Weasley and his twin brothers, Fred and George. Actually, the whole Weasley family were causing quite a dent to the other side.  
  
As nice as it was to see the Weasleys on Harry's side again, Severus was getting quite annoyed and angry at Draco. Draco was never late, so what was taking him so long? Unless he was trying to be deliberately late. But it was impossible for him to believe Draco would force Harry to suffer. Yet then why wasn't he here?  
  
His resentment against Draco ebbed as he concentrated his full attention helping Harry through his breakdown. He didn't know what to do, not in the least. But he was trying his best. Caressing Harry's back, he knew that it soothed him and he was overjoyed to see that it still did. If only he could stroke away all of Harry's pain forever like Harry had done for him.  
  
But he couldn't do that. Yet there was one thing that he could give Harry that he'd never had a chance to, had never wanted to admit until now. It was a long time in the coming. He couldn't recall how many times he'd failed to return what Harry had given so freely to him. He'd never felt the need to confess not like he did now. He'd always scoffed at Harry when he'd told him he was driven to tell him.  
  
Severus hadn't understood the need, the compulsion behind it. Now he did. He carefully drew away from Harry and with his hand tilted Harry's tear stained face up. Meeting those pain filled eyes with his own dark orbs, he gently pressed a chaste kiss on Harry's sweet lips. "I will always be there for you, Harry." He kissed Harry one more time, drawing courage from Harry's honeyed nectar. "I love you."  
  
The fighting crowd went silent. Ron gaped and Hermione blinked furiously. Harry stared at Severus with bloodshot eyes that were now filled with tears of joy. It was then that Draco apparated to stand next to them with a wicked grin on his sensually thin lips. "That took a bloody long enough time," he drawled. "Really Sev, that was excruciating to watch."  
  
Severus glared at Draco as it finally dawned on him that Draco had stood there and watched his best friend breakdown without doing anything. "YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED WHEN HARRY NEEDED YOU?!?"  
  
Draco winced at Severus's outraged roar. "It was for a good cause. You finally admitted your feelings for Harry. But you took too long. Even if this was all set up, I found it unbearable to watch."  
  
"YOU ARRANGED THIS TORTURE?!"  
  
Severus would have hexed Draco severely if Harry hadn't snapped out of his daze and placed a hand on Severus's wand hand to prevent him from harming Draco. Harry knew he should be mad at Draco, beyond pissed by he was too elatedly ecstatic hearing those three words of devotion. "Severus." Severus glanced in his direction, his gaze softening. "Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes!" Severus cried out exasperatedly in a way that said Harry was a fool for even asking the question. "Now let me curse Draco!"  
  
Harry grinned beautifully and launched himself into Severus's startled arms. "No," he murmured. "No, you're not going to." He kissed Severus hard on the lips. "You," he kissed him again, "are going to," he kissed him once more, "show me," and kissed again and again, "how much you love me."  
  
How could Severus possibly argue with that? No, he couldn't because this was what he wanted. Wanted to be with Harry, needed to be with Harry, loved to be with Harry. When had his world revolved around Harry? When Harry's world had started revolving around his, he supposed. It didn't matter anymore. It was useless to not admit it--- he loved the brat too much. Far too much to keep it from him any longer.  
  
~  
  
"So which one have you decided on?" Harry inquired, his eyes still bloodshot with his previous crying, but he'd been hiding his pain about the harsh opinion for far too long. It'd been a relief when he'd finally let loose all his pent up emotions. It wasn't good to keep it locked up, which was why to the relief of everyone that Harry had finally let out the feelings he'd kept locked inside of him. It also hadn't hurt that Severus had finally confessed his love for the dark-haired Boy Who Lived.  
  
Draco frowned at Harry. "Why do you think I've chosen anyone?"  
  
Harry grinned, a grin that wasn't nearly as devious as the one that was currently worn by his partner-in-crime, Severus. "Because," Severus drawled, "I suggested that Tamerlaine bring 1,000 galleons, and Harry let it slip to Hawkeforte that it'd be wise to bring 1,000 galleons as well."  
  
"You set up the dual date?!" Draco exclaimed with most admiration and outrage.  
  
Both Harry and Severus nodded without a hint of guilt maligning their expressions. "Yes, we did," Harry confirmed when all his bonded, mated, and beloved would do was grin evilly. "We both thought that both were suited for you in their own ways."  
  
Draco snorted. "Sure, though I'll admit I had a rather pleasant time."  
  
"You'll be surprise," Harry remarked, "that Severus wasn't rooting for the Slytherin this time."  
  
Draco's eyes were goggled at that. Severus wasn't rooting for Slytherin, wasn't playing on unfavorable scale tipped to Slytherins' favor? What in the bloody hell was the world coming to? "Yes," Severus drawled sardonically, "I'm sure it's hard to believe, but I thought that Tamerlaine would be a better match for you. She reminds me a bit of Hermione and Harry mixed together, and we all know how you like the intelligence and kindheartedness blend."  
  
"And I was rooting for the Slytherin," Harry added with a brilliant grin. "I thought Hawkeforte wouldn't take any crap from you and be more than a match for your sarcastic tongue. Then again, Sev did point out that Tamerlaine has an even sharper wit than Hawkeforte if she chose to use it."  
  
A smile graced Draco's thin lips. "Julia is definitely brains and beauty, gentleness and kindness blended together perfectly. And she has a wit to more than challenge my own when she did use it. Sebastian didn't back away from any of my insults or retorts, threw some good ones of his own actually. I daresay he'd be a match for Severus."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes up at that statement. "Far from likely. I'd give him ten more years before he can come close to me."  
  
"So how long will it take me?" Draco queried with eyes blinking in innocence.  
  
"Longer than you have to live," he sneered lightly, causing both Harry and Draco to chuckle. "So," Severus said, changing the subject abruptly, "who did you decide interests you more?"  
  
Draco narrowed his silver eyes. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"A bet between Severus and I, well more like I made a bet that he is going to hold me to," Harry amended. Draco nodded for him to continue on in more detail, so Harry did, "Basically, I'm betting you'll find more interest in dating Hawkeforte and if I'm wrong then well Severus gets to bugger me anyway he likes."  
  
"How is that any different than the norm?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry had the grace to blush and Severus glared at Draco. "Well," Harry tried to explain, "I'm not allowed to... cum..."  
  
The platinum blonde's eyes widened with newfound appreciation for Severus. "That's bloody cruel, Severus. I'm guessing you're betting on Julia then?" Severus didn't affirm his query, only staring at Draco in a manner that said just hurry up and give them an answer to their ruddy bet. "I'm sorry to say," Draco began, "that I'm not going to date either of them until they're out of school."  
  
To Draco's great surprise, Harry groaned and Severus smiled broadly. His confused perplexity was answered immediately when Severus withdrew a cock ring from his robes. "You lost the bet, Harry," Severus remarked, his lips curving in sadistic pleasure at how he'd torment Harry delicious. At the very least, it'd teach the Gryffindor brat to stop making silly bets that he was always going to lose with his remarkable luck! "I get you for the entire weekend and I'm not going to waste it." He tossed the ring to his lover. "Go the bathroom and put it on."  
  
Harry scowled more at Severus, but a few got sent Draco's way. "Why did you have to be bloody noble all of a sudden? Where did your damn Slytherin side go?"  
  
Draco laughed. "You forget that I am a Slytherin and I watch out for my best interests. It's not in my best interest to get involved with a student when shortly they'll not be a student, and I'll be perfectly able to pursue them with no stigma or public dissent against me. Unlike hotheaded Gryffindors, Slytherins do have the patience to wait for something they deem worthy enough. We are also not inclined to run straight into a risk when it can be avoided."  
  
"Will you tell me who you chose then?" Harry whined, well tried to whine but he'd never quite manage to act that particular emotion convincingly. Pathetic yes, but whining no. "If I'm going to suffer because Severus wins the bet on a technicality, then you could at least give me a reason to gloat that I will in the end come out right."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Draco retorted.  
  
"You and Julia?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I'm not telling."  
  
Harry was about to say something else, but Severus placed his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders and turned him to the direction of the bathroom. "Put the ring on, you lost the bet."  
  
Grumbling, Harry left. If Draco thought he was off the hook, he was wrong when he found his former Potions Professor fixating a perceptive stare at him as if he were capable of reading every single thing he was thinking of. "You know you'll have to tell him eventually or else he'll keep nagging you. I can give you the weekend since Harry did lose the bet on a technicality but after that, you're on your own."  
  
Thank goodness Severus hadn't pried though, but then again it wasn't like Severus to pry in anything but Harry's affairs. Draco nodded that he understood. "I expected no less out of you."  
  
"Now that we understand each other," Severus commented, "I expect you never to ever stare at Harry in a desirable way. Fix that gaze on your new adoration and leave Harry out of that perimeter of that look. And I really must be going. Must make the best of my bet."  
  
Draco's laughter followed Severus through the hallway where the usually dignified Potions Master was running off to find Harry and put the bet to use. It seemed Severus had taken a page out of Malfoy's book after all.  
  
~  
  
[2 years later]  
  
"No way, no way in hell!" Severus screamed. "Abso-BLOODY-lutely not!"  
  
"You're not even the one that's going to be carrying the baby," Harry retorted. "So why are you so vehemently against it? Don't you want some little cute Potter-Snapes running around the house raising hell?"  
  
Severus grumped but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well," Harry remarked, "if you aren't willing to make the potion than I can always have Hermione do it." While Hermione was best at Arithmancy and was currently teaching it at Hogwarts, she was quite adept at Potions and was soon going to apply as a Master. "I'm sure Draco won't mind assisting her either."  
  
Quite a few from Harry's year were understudies or actual professors. Since Albus was going to retire soon and McGonagall was going to be Headmistress, Harry was studying hard to takeover the Transfiguration class from her. While he was better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco was just as good and quite horrible at Transfiguration. Lastly, there was Herbology which Neville was currently understudying with Professor Spout, who was expected to retire at the same time as Albus.  
  
Overall, nearly half of the teaching positions were going to students that had been in Harry's year. Severus wasn't surprised since many of them had experienced a lot of turmoil and havoc because of Lord Voldemort. The only thing he was concerned about was who was going to takeover as Head of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Neville was a given for Hufflepuff even if he had been a Gryffindor. His kindheartedness made him fit in perfectly, only his hidden courage had given him the edge that his slid him into Gryffindor.  
  
Most, Severus knew, expected Harry to takeover as Head of Gryffindor, but if Harry wanted to have children it'd be best to let a single person be Head of House. Besides, Harry was more Slytherin than Gryffindor anyway. "Are you listening to me?" Harry queried. "I really am serious about my threat even if you don't think I am."  
  
"I know your serious," Severus muttered. "I'll make the damn potion for you. And you need to get ready for Draco's bachelor party. I'll meet you there. You know Draco wants you to help him prepare. Especially considering that his beloved is terrible at arranging things. Quite unexpected considering, but is kind of flaky about things of that sort."  
  
"Good, good," Harry remarked and quickly changed topics. "Can you believe he's getting married?!"  
  
Severus shrugged. "I can't believe that he's actually having a full blown wedding. I'd have thought that he'd go for the simple ritual we did."  
  
Harry grinned dreamily. "I think it's sweet that he's doing this for Julia. Romantic actually."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "I think it's sickening." He grinned though afterwards because he'd won the bet after all. Draco had ended up with Julia, well after he'd been with Sebastian for a year. So technically Harry had initially won the bet, but in the end he'd been the one that was right. Though he had to admit that the relationship between those three were unusual, but he was almost certain that Sebastian was just really really good friends with those two and possibly more...? He and Harry didn't really know, though images of the three of them shagging all together was interesting to say the least.  
  
"You didn't complain when I got you black roses for our anniversary."  
  
"Do you know how rare those are and how many potions they can be made..."  
  
Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Of course I did, you Slytherin git. I love you. You didn't honestly think I didn't notice all the hints?"  
  
"You are rather oblivious," Severus retorted caustically.  
  
Harry smiled indulgently. "Yeah, well blame it on my hormones."  
  
Severus snorted. "What hormones?"  
  
"Pregnant hormones."  
  
Severus fainted and Harry grinned like a silly fool. Life was bloody great!  
  
~  
  
THE END!!! of ... Harry Potter and a Slytherin Love!!!  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Yes... I did leave room for an MPREG sequel and a Draco (3some or is it 2some?) sequel w/ Julia & Sebastian. I don't know if I'd do the sequel, but I like this nonsense fun enough to give myself the option. Hasn't it been a fun ride? I would seriously check out my new HP slash story: IN THE ABSENCE OF MEMORY, which I think will be a bloody good fanfic since it actually has a pretty darn good plot. But warning, it's HP/LM, HP/LV, and possibly SS/DM. And it's being released the same time as this chapter!  
  
NC-17 Note: You will need to join the MOP yahoogroup by emailing... mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com to get the NC-17 parts of this story. It will be posted and made available in the file sections! I will not by mailing them out anymore. Sorry.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to Nagini: c r i m s o n, lurker, luc, sela (^_^;;), Chrisie, Zaira- Draco, Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog, Quickjewel, Lina Inverse the Dramata (twice thanks!), a person, sev1970, abraxis, Kateri, and chrissy.  
  
Tempest: Thanks sweetie ^____^  
  
Xikum: Yes, I didn't know what I wanted to do so I included them both. Julia has a flaw, I mentioned it in the last part... she's very erm scatterbrain, but very intelligent ppl. tend to be that way.  
  
BELOVEDbyWAR: Oh Sebastian's a brilliant character, I love him. But who knows how he fits into the scheme of things? I will say this... the 3 of them balance each other out well. Draco has the awful hardships that he needs Sebastian to lighten him up and Julia's the rock between them.  
  
Laurel Runes: I definitely agree with your line of thinking.  
  
Lelah Angel: I dealt with Ron in this chapter, hopefully to your satisfaction. They don't really lose, since I don't say it's an actual 2some or 3some ^-~. 


End file.
